Lady Giselle
by Ryan T. Morris
Summary: Lady Giselle was once one of the most loyal knights to Snow White and Prince Charming. But, when the Evil Queen's Dark Curse struck The Enchanted Forest she was swept away with all the others. Now that the Dark Curse has been broken, she's ready to join forces with the Charmings to help protect Storybrooke.
1. Broken

Broken

AN: Hey there folks. Welcome to my new story. Giselle in this story is played by Amy Adams. I hope you all enjoy it.

Lady Giselle was once one of the most loyal knights to Snow White and Prince Charming. But, when the Evil Queen's Dark Curse struck The Enchanted Forest she was swept away with all the others and in Storybrooke she became Elle Knight, a forest ranger. She lived her life for twenty-eight years, never aging, never knowing anything was wrong.

Then, the day came when she Emma Swan broke the curse. She was at Granny's getting some lunch. It was her day off so she wasn't in her normal ranger uniform. She was wearing a blue blouse, black vest, black pants and black boots. She had just ordered when the magic wave hit. She looked around she remembered who she was. The last thing her old life remembered was she helped Snow get out of the bed she gave birth to Emma in and fought off the guards to get her to Prince Charming. But, when they got there it was too late. The Prince was dead and Emma was gone. The Evil Queen was there laughing. She told Snow the curse was taking them somewhere horrible where the only happy endings would be hers.

Giselle knew that Snow, Charming and Emma. She had to find them. She went to the door and saw purple smoke coming closer. "Oh Boy." She ducked down and let the fog wash over her. Soon it was gone. "What the?" She looked out in the street and saw Red and Granny hugging. Then, she saw Snow and Charming. She smiled and went to them. She smiled when she saw Snow face light up, "Giselle?" asked Snow White. But, in this land she was Mary Margaret Blanchard.

Giselle nodded and bowed, "At your service, Your Highness …" The two women hugged.

Then, Prince Charming walked over. In this world, he was known as David Nolan, "It's good to see you, Giselle."

Giselle smiled as they hugged, "Likewise, Your Highness."

Just then she heard a male voice say, "Your Highness." She broke the hug with David and saw the Seven Dwarfs there. Mary Margaret walked up to them and they shared a group hug.

"The curse… It's broken?" asked Grumpy, who was known as Leroy.

"Well, it appears so," said David.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Giselle.

"Now? Now I find my daughter," said Snow.

"So, it's true," said a voice.

They turned and saw Emma there with Henry. Mary Margaret slowly approached her daughter. She started to cry and hugged her daughter, "You found us," said Mary Margaret. Then, David wrapped his arms around his wife and daughter. Giselle wiped a tear from her eye. She was so happy.

"Grandpa?" said Henry as he spoke up.

Mary Margaret laughs as they broke the hug and David smiled, "Yeah, kid. I suppose so," then he hugged Henry.

Mary Margaret saw Giselle and motioned her over, "Emma, Henry… I'd like to introduce you to someone… This is Lady Giselle… One of our most loyal knights back home."

"A female knight?" asked Emma.

"The Enchanted Forest is a more progressive kingdom than some of the kingdoms in this world," she said.

"Cool," said Henry.

Giselle smiled. Then, Leroy stepped forward, "I've got a question. If Emma broke the curse, then why are we still here?"

"That, my friend, is an excellent question," said David.

Mr. Clark sneezed, "And what was that smoke?"

"Who did this?" asked Doc.

"And what was that smoke?" asked Bashful.

"And why?" asked Walter.

"And what was that smoke?" asked Happy.

"Magic," said Mother Superior, as she joined the group, "It's here. I can feel it." Mary Margaret took the woman's hand.

"Magic?" asked Henry, "In Storybrooke? But you're the Blue Fairy. Do something magical."

"It's not quite that simple, Henry. No wand. No Fairy Dust. Matters are complicated now."

"Let's go to the person responsible for bringing it," said Leroy, "the Queen." The other dwarves nodded in agreement.

"No. Wait," said Emma, "It wasn't Regina."

* * *

The group stared walking down the street, "Is there anything that you wanted to ask us? I mean, you must have question," said Mary Margaret.

"The only questions I have are for Mr. Gold," said Emma, "Why did he double-cross me, and what did he do to this town?"

"Uh... Shouldn't we talk about "it" first?"

"What?" asked Emma.

"Us. Your life. Everything?" said Mary Margaret.

"Can we do "everything" maybe later? Like, with a glass of wine. Or... several... bottles."

"I know it's a lot to take in. For all of us," said David.

"And we don't want to push, but we've waited for this moment for so long..." said Mary Margaret.

"Yeah, so have I!" said Emma, "I've thought about this moment my entire life. I've imagined who you might be. But of all the scenarios that I concocted, my parents being... I-I just need a little time. That's... that's all."

Just then they heard a commotion, "Snow," said David. They looked ahead and saw a group of townspeople lead by Dr. Whale running through the streets. "

Then Archie ran up to them, "There you are. Come with me, I need your help. Dr. Whale's whipped everyone into a frenzy. They're going to Regina's house. They're gonna kill her!"

"Great, let's watch," said Leroy.

"No," said Giselle, "No, we can't stoop to her level. No matter who she is or what she's done, killing her is wrong."

"She's right," said Henry. He looked at Emma, "Please. She's still my mom."

Emma looked at Mary Margaret, "We have to stop them."

"If the Blue Fairy is Right," said David, "Regina could have her powers back. They could be marching into a slaughter." He and Mary Margaret looked at each other and nodded then the group started running down the street.

* * *

When they got to Regina's house, the mob had surrounded Regina and Dr. Whale had her pinned against one of the columns. Emma and Giselle pushed their ways through the crowd, "Let her go!" said Emma as they reached Dr. Whale and she grabbed his arm and pulled her off of the Queen.

"Why should I listen to you?" aside Dr. Whale.

"Because I am still the Sheriff," said Emma.

"Because she saved you. All of you!" said David.

"And because no matter what Regina did, it does not justify this!" said Giselle.

"We are not murderers here," said Emma.

"Well, we're not from this world," said Dr. Whale.

"Yeah, well, you're in it now," said Emma.

Giselle stepped up and put herself between Dr. Whale and Regina, "Okay, Dr. Whale. That's enough…"

"Back off! You're not my protector," said Dr. Whale.

David stepped up and said, "Who are you, Whale?"

"That's my business."

"Well, my business is making sure this town doesn't go to hell. We have a lot to figure out. And this isn't the way to do it."

Mary Margaret stepped next to Regina, "And Regina's death won't provide any answers. She needs to be locked up. For her safety, and more importantly, for ours."

* * *

Emma, Giselle, Mary Margaret and Henry watched as David locked Regina in a cell as the Sheriff's station, "So, I'm a prisoner now?" asked Regina.

"If the curse is broken, why didn't we go back?" asked David.

"Because there's nothing to go back to. That land is gone."

"We should get to Gold," said Mary Margaret. Then, the group walked out of the station.

* * *

Giselle, David and Mary Margaret watched as Emma loaded Henry into Ruby's car, "Keep him safe, Ruby." Said Emma then Ruby drove off. David and Mary Margaret had wanted Giselle to go with them but she refused her tell them that her place was next to the two of them.

"Don't push it, Snow," said David.

"He's right," said Giselle, "You need to give Emma a little time. This can't be easy for her."

"Don't worry," said Mary Margaret, "I've got this…"

"You guys ready?" asked Emma.

"We need to talk."

Giselle rolled her eyes.

"I- Well, I don't... I just- I don't wanna talk," said Emma.

"But I do, okay? Gold can wait. I can't. You're my daughter. And I wanna talk to you. I know that we have talked. But we didn't know that we were talking. And we talked about things we probably shouldn't have even talked about. One-night stands and the like."

"One-night stands?" asked David.

"Whale," said Mary Margaret.

"Whale?" said David and Giselle.

"We were cursed. That is neither here nor there. The point is, we did not know that we were mother and daughter. And now we do. And, so, please, let's talk."

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?" said Emma.

"We're together, finally. And I can't help but think you're not happy about it," said Mary Margaret.

"Oh, I am. But, see, here's the thing. No matter what the circumstances, for 28 years I only knew one thing, that my parents sent me away."

"We did that to give you your best chance."

"You did it for everyone. Because that's who you are. Leaders, heroes, princes and princesses. And that's great and amazing, and wonderful, but it doesn't change the fact that for most of my life, I've been alone."

"But if we hadn't sent you away, you would've been cursed, too."

"But we would've been together. Which curse is worse?" There was a pause and Emma said, "Come on. Let's just... Let's go find Gold."

* * *

The group headed into Mr. Gold's shop as he was making tea. He looked up and saw Emma, David, Mary Margaret and Giselle, "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"What you can do is tell us what you did," said Emma.

"I'm sorry, you're gonna have to be more specific."

"You know damn well what we're talking about," said David.

"You double-crossed Emma and Travis, you, uh, took your—uh—potion from her," said Mary Margaret.

"And did who-knows-what to this town," said Giselle.

"And worst of all you risked Henry's life," said Emma.

"Well, that is quite a litany of grievances, now, isn't it?" asked Mr. Gold

"Maybe I don't need answers," said Emma, "Maybe I just need to punch you in the face."

"Oh," Mr. Gold laughed, "Really, dearie?" he came around from behind the counter, "Allow me to answer your questions with some of my own, all right? Did your dear boy, Henry, survive?"

"Yeah."

"Is the curse broken? And let's see here, Miss Swan, how long have you been searching for your parents? Looks like you're reunited. Seems like rather a punch in the face, I deserve a thank-you."

"Twist Emma's words all you want, Dark One," said Giselle, who wished she had her sword, "what was the purple haze that you brought?"

"You know," said Mr. Gold, "Magic."

"Why?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Not telling."

Then there was a rumbling and the store shook, "What the hell was that?" asked Emma. David and Mary Margaret looked out the door window. They could hear something wailing and a strong wind blew long main street. Then the street lights flickered and sparked.

"That is my gift to you," said Mr. Gold, "That is gonna take care of Regina."

"Emma, come on!" said Mary Margaret.

"We need to go take care of this," said David.

"We're not done," said Emma.

"Oh, I know. You still owe me a favor," said Mr. Gold. Then, the group ran out.

* * *

When they got to the station they saw a black creature trying to suck Regina's soul out of her body.

David grabbed a chair and shouted, "Hey!" David tried to hit it with the chair, but the creature sent it flying across the room. David then attempted to attack the creature and but it just sent him flying.

Mary Margaret and Giselle moved forward but the creature moved a desk and they had to step back. The desk then continued toward David who just missed it. Then it went back to sucking Regina's soul out of her body.

Giselle grabbed a spray can and a lighter and walked up to the creature, "Over here!" she called as she used the spray can and lighter as a makeshift flamethrower. The creature then crashed through a window and flew away.

Emma went to check on Regina, "What the hell was that thing?" asked Emma.

"A Wraith," said Regina, "A soul sucker."

"Did I-" Giselle started to ask.

"-Kill it? No. It's regenerating. It'll be back. It doesn't stop until it devours its prey." Regina showed them the mark on her hand, "Me."

"So, how do we kill it?" asked Emma.

"There's no way. Can't kill something that's already dead."

"Then we have a problem," said Anna.

"No, we don't. Regina does," said Giselle.

"What?" asked Regina.

"Giselle?" said Mary Margaret.

"You wanna let her die?" asked Emma.

"Why not? Then it goes away," said David, "Then we're safe."

"That's quite the example you're setting for your daughter, there," said Regina.

"No. You don't get to judge us!"

"Let me ask you something, where do you think that thing came from? Gold."

"I made a promise to Henry," said Emma, "She's not dying."

"If it can't be killed, what do you suggest?" asked Giselle.

"Send it somewhere it can't hurt anyone," said Regina.

* * *

The group headed to Town Hall. Regina said she had a hat they could use to send the creature away. David, Mary Margaret and Giselle had brooms to use as torches.

"So, how does it work?" asked Mary Margaret.

"It will open a portal to our land," said Regina, as she set the hat on the floor, "All we have to do is send the Wraith in there."

"Oh, yeah, just that," said David.

"I thought you said our land was gone," said Giselle. David started lighting the brooms.

"It is," said Regina, "But sending it to a place that no longer exists... Well, that's banishing it to oblivion." She got ready to spin the hat when the lights started to flicker and they could hear the Wraith's wailing.

"Regina..." said Emma.

Regina continued to try spinning the hat, "I'm trying." The doors to the main hall blew open and the Wraith entered the main hall. David and Giselle were holding torches on one side of a railing. While Regina continued to spin the hat with Emma and Mary Margareton the other side.

"Regina," said Emma.

"I know," said Regina.

David and Giselle stepped forward and slashed at the wraith with their brooms. Mary Margaret grabbed a bottle of alcohol and poured alcohol along the railing, "David!'

David pulled the railing together and lit it with his torch, "Hurry!"

"It's not working," said Regina as she continued to spin the hat. David and Giselle continued to keep the wraith back as best they could.

"What is the problem?" asked Emma.

"Magic. It's different here."

"Now would be the time!" said Giselle.

Emma touched Regina's arm. Then, the hat started to spin, opening a portal. David and Giselle knocked back against the wall and the Wraith headed for Regina who was standing between it and the portal with Emma.

"It's coming!" said David.

"Regina!" said Emma, as she pushed Regina out of the way. The Wraith was sucked into the portal, but as it disappeared it grabbed Emma ankles and pulled her into the portal.

"NO!" shouted Mary Margaret, David and Giselle.

"I'm not losing her again!" said Mary Margaret.

"Neither am I," said David.

"You're not going without me!" shouted Giselle, as she and David got to their feet. Mary Margaret jumped into the portal. Giselle got to her feet faster than David and easily jumped over the railing and into the portal. But, David was just a second late. As he jumped over the railing, the portal closed and David landed on the hat, crushing it.

* * *

The last thing Giselle remembered she was flying through the portal, then everything went black. Her head was spinning as she heard someone say, "Get up!" She looked up and saw a couple of women she didn't recognize. An Asian woman in armor and a woman with dark hair in a long dress. "You three will pay for what you did to Prince Philip," said the Asian woman, who was pointing a sword at them. Giselle sat up and saw Emma and Snow. Their hands were tied as well. Giselle knew she had to bide her time. She had to protect her princesses and if she made the wrong move they none of them would make it back to Storybrooke.

AN: I know there's wasn't a lot of Giselle in this chapter. But, I plan for her to be a big part of future chapters. If you like this story. Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	2. The Journey Home Begins

The Journey Home Begins

AN: This is a combination of "We Are Both" and "Lady of the Lake" Now on with the show…

Giselle had never been so humiliated in her life. She, Emma and Mary Margaret had their wrists tied to a rope and they were being pulled behind Mulan's horse. They were walking along a beach heading to a small island, "What is this place?" asked Giselle.

"Our home," said Mulan.

They arrived at the island, which was populated by the remaining Enchanted Forest inhabitants. The group walked into the encampment, "It's like they're refuges," said Emma.

"We're survivors," said Mulan.

Giselle knew this was her chance to let her princesses get away. She kneed Aurora in the gut, "Emma, Snow run!"

Emma and Mary Margaret ran for it run for it. Giselle saw Mulan pick up a bola-like weapon and she tried to stop her. But, with her hands tied Giselle couldn't do much and Mulan punched the red-haired woman, knocking her out.

* * *

When Giselle came to, her jaw was sore and she was still a big groggy. She heard some talking but couldn't make out any clear voices at first. Then, she heard Emma's voice saying, "Regina. You're Regina's mother?"

Giselle's mind instantly cleared. She had heard stories of Cora, the Evil Queen's mother. There were rumors that she was dead or that Regina had banished her to another realm. Then, she heard another voice say, "Yes. But you have nothing to fear from me. The apple fell very far from the tree. You're from over there, aren't you? How'd you get back?"

Then she heard Snow say, "Emma. No…"

Giselle slowly got to her feet and looked around. They were in a pit. There was a hole over their heads and sunlight was shining through it. Giselle looked at the older woman that was with them, "Oh, Snow, you're awake. I'm so relieved."

Mary Margaret pulled Emma aside and said, "As bad as you think Regina is, this woman is worse."

That was all Giselle needed to hear. She saw Cora step closer to her princesses and she stepped right next to Snow to keep Emma behind them as the woman said, "Oh, Snow. Sweet Snow. Please… Believe me. Whatever she told you isn't true. I just want to help you."

"Let's hear her out," said Emma.

"Emma," said Snow.

"Okay. Right now, we are at the bottom of a hole with no other options. And Henry, is back in Storybrooke with Regina."

"Who's Henry?" asked Cora.

"My son. I kind of share him with Regina. It's complicated."

"Don't talk to her," Giselle, as she turned to face Emma, "Your mother is right… Cora is not to be trusted."

"Enough!" said a male voice. They looked up and one of the guards threw a rope down into the pit, "Our leader requests an audience."

* * *

Once Giselle, Snow and Emma were out of the pit they were lead through the village by the guard, "Why can't you just listen to us?" asked Snow.

"Why couldn't you two have trusted me?" asked Emma, "I was just trying to find a way to get us home. I could've handled her."

"Cora?" said Giselle, "Don't be so sure. We've lived here, Emma. We know this world. And its dangers."

"Wait here," said the guard.

He walked away and then Emma said, "Is that why you two came through the portal? Because you thought I was helpless here?"

"Yes," said Giselle.

"No," said Snow, "I came through to be with you."

Just then Giselle saw a black man in knight's armor walk out of one of the huts, "Lancelot?"

"Giselle?" asked Lancelot, "Snow?" The two women went over to the knight and the three of them hugged. "If I had known that you were the prisoners Mulan had brought back, I never would have locked you away. Please… forgive me."

"Of course," said Snow.

"Lancelot? Really?" asked Emma.

"He's an old friend," said Giselle, "We can trust him."

* * *

A short time later, Emma, Giselle and Mary Margaret sat down to eat. Lancelot set a plate of strange looking meat on the table, "What the hell is that?" asked Emma.

"That is chimera," said Lancelot, as he sat down, "An acquired taste, but all our hunting party could bring back. One part lion, one part serpent, one part goat."

"Like turducken?"

"Not really," said Giselle, as she started to fix her plate.

"I don't understand," said Snow, "We were told this land didn't even exist anymore. How did you all escape the curse?"

"It is a mystery," said Lancelot, "The curse struck and when the smoke cleared, most of us had been torn from this land. But some of us here, in this particular region, were left behind. We don't know how, and we don't know why. Finding this safe haven wasn't easy. Took some spilled blood. But worry not. You're safe here."

"We can't stay," said Giselle, "Snow's husband and Emma's son are back there. We have to get back. Can you help us find a portal?"

"No, leaving is unwise. The Enchanted Forest is not as you remember it. The ogres have returned."

"Ogres?" asked Emma, "Like, as in fee-fi-fo-fum?"

"Those would be giants," said Snow.

"Ogres are far worse," said Lancelot, "And that's why we live here. On this island, where it's safe. Please, stay here. There are no more portals left."

"I might know of one," said Snow.

"You do?" asked Emma.

"Where?" asked Lancelot.

"Cora's near," said Snow, "I don't feel comfortable voicing my plans. She's powerful."

"Not anymore. The curse stripped her of her powers. But, given her reputation, we kept her locked up as a precaution."

"Nevertheless, I'm not taking chances. Just trust me. I may have a way. Let us go?"

"I'll allow it. But on one condition," Lancelot made a motion, "take my bravest warrior with you. Allow Mulan to defend you."

"We can defend ourselves," said Giselle.

"Deal," said Snow. Giselle looked at her princess. Then, Snow said, "Thank you, Lancelot. For always looking out for me."

* * *

After they ate Mulan opened a chest and inside was an assortment of different weapons. "Choose wisely," said Mulan, "We must be vigilant if we hope to survive the journey."

Snow and Giselle each chose a sword. Giselle strapped it to her waist and smiled, "Feels good to be carrying a sword again." She pulled it out of its sheath and examined it. Then, she put it back.

"Where's my gun? I want it back," asked Emma as she got a knife out of the chest and shoved it in her boot.

Mulan took the gun out of her pocket and inspected it, "Is it magic?" she asked.

"Depends on who's pulling the trigger."

Mulan handed over the gun as Snow took a bow and a quiver of arrows, "Follow my lead," said Mulan, "Step where I step. Do exactly as I say, and you might survive."

"Thanks for the pep talk," said Emma, "but I think we're okay. I just killed a dragon last week."

"Have you ever seen an ogre?"

"Pretty sure I've dated a few."

"Legend has it, that when they kill you, the last thing you see is yourself dying in the reflection in their eyes. Let's walk. It'll be dark soon."

Mulan walked ahead. Snow, Giselle and Emma followed behind, "Don't let her rattle you," said Mary Margaret, "Giselle and I won't let anything happen to us. Stick to the plan."

"Um, what is the plan?" asked Giselle.

"The wardrobe," said Snow.

"The wardrobe?" asked Emma, "'The' wardrobe? Like, the wardrobe that sent little baby me to Maine? You think that can get us back to Storybrooke?"

"I don't know. First, we have to see if it survived the curse, then we'll worry about making it work."

"Where is it?"

"My place. Want to see where you're from, Emma? That's right. We're going home." Then they started to walk out of the village.

* * *

They traveled for a while. When, then they reached a clearing in the forest, Mulan said, "This will do. We'll make camp here for the night. We just need to find water, collect some firewood."

"Uh, if we're hiding from ogres, shouldn't we maybe, I don't know, not start a fire?" asked Emma.

"Ogres are blind," said Giselle, "They hunt by sound alone."

"Right. Because that's something everyone would know about ogres."

"Look, I know you're out of your element…" said Snow, as she stepped up to her daughter.

"I'm fine."

"I know. But, maybe you and Giselle should just stay here while we get wood and water. Guard the campsite?"

"You mean the big, empty clearing?" asked Emma.

"It's the safest place. We'll be right back." Snow looked at Giselle, "Keep an eye on her..."

Giselle nodded and started to look around for rocks for a fire pit. "So?" asked Emma. "What's your story?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Mary Margaret is Snow White…. Ruby's Little Red Riding Hood… Regina's the Evil Queen… I've never really heard of Lady Giselle."

Giselle smiled, "Oh... Well, I guess my story's not really that special. My father was a knight. My mother was a noble woman. I never really knew her. She died while having me."

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you... Anyway, Father wanted a son. So, he raised me like the son he never had. I guess you would call me a tomboy."

"Must have been kind of rough."

Giselle shrugged her shoulders as she started to make the fire pit, "Not really... I loved my father and I never resented him for raising me like he did. I didn't feel unloved. He was a wonderful man. When I got old enough, I wanted to be a knight like him. But, no one was willing to take me on as a page. So, I became my father's page. Then, when I was old enough I fought with my father in service to King George. But, when the Prince found Snow and he refused to marry Princess Abigail, we saw how unreasonable King George was being, so we pledged our allegiance to the Prince and Snow."

"What happened to your father?" asked Emma, as she brought over some rocks for Giselle.

"He died in battle…"

"I'm sorry."

Giselle smiled, "Don't be… It was how he wanted to go… In battle… It was a very honorable death. We need some more rocks. Wait here."

Giselle walked in woods and found some more rocks. It was getting dark and as she was headed back to the camp, when she saw someone moving through the woods. She dropped the rocks she was carrying and saw the figure stop. It was Princess Aurora. She was hiding behind a tree. Giselle looked in the distance and saw Snow with her back to them. She was bundling up firewood getting ready to pick it up. Then, she saw Aurora pull a knife out from under her shawl and move toward Snow. Giselle rushed after the princess and tackled her to the ground, just moments before she could get to Snow. "Let me go!" said Aurora. "She has to pay for Phillip's death!"

"I don't think so, princess!" said Giselle, "What happened to Phillip was not our fault. So, I suggest, you find another way to channel your anger."

Mulan came up and pulled Giselle off Aurora, "Don't talk to her like that!"

"She tried to kill Snow," said Giselle, as she got to her feet.

"I will deal with her," said Mulan, as she picked up Aurora's knife.

"You better… Or next time she won't be as lucky…"

Just then there was gun shot. They turned and saw Emma holding a gun up in the air and then she pointed the gun at them, "Emma, what are you doing?" asked Snow.

"Protecting you and Giselle. Drop the weapon."

"Do you have any idea what you've just done?!" asked Giselle.

Just then they heard a growling sound coming from behind them. "Ogres?" asked Emma.

Then, they an ogre come toward them, "Run!" shouted Snow. The group started running through the forest, "Split up!"

"Come on!" said Mulan as she and Aurora went one way while Snow, Giselle. and Emma went the other.

"Over there," said Snow, as they ran to the edge of the woods.

They ran for a little bit when Giselle looked behind her. "Snow… Emma's not with us…" They stopped and heard the ogre roar. They ran back toward the sound and saw Emma laying on the ground, with the ogre hunched over roaring at her.

Snow and Giselle went behind the ogre and then they both whistled. The ogre turned and faced the two women, "Back away from my daughter!" shouted Snow. It started to move toward them. Giselle drew her sword and Snow pulled an arrow out of her quiver, aimed and fired the arrow right into its eye, killing it instantly. Emma picked up a twisted hunk of metal that was once her gun. She walked over and watched as Snow pulled the arrow out of the ogre's eye, "You have to shoot them in the eye."

"When was the last time you shot an arrow?" asked Emma.

"Twenty-eight years ago. Guess it's like riding a bike."

"Yeah, but how did you know you could hit that?"

"I didn't."

"Next time, listen to us," said Giselle, as she put her sword away, "That kind of thing isn't going to work here." She pointed to Emma's twisted gun.

"Yeah…" said Emma.

"We should get going," said Snow.

* * *

A little while later they meet up with Mulan and Aurora and continued to head to the castle. A few hours later, Mary Margaret announced, "We're getting close."

Mulan who was leading the group looked behind her and saw Aurora bringing up the rear, "Aurora, you've got to keep up," she said.

"Sorry, but I'm not exactly dressed for the woods," said Aurora, "It's cold out here."

"Then maybe, you should have listened to me and stayed back."

Emma took off her jacket and handed it to Aurora, "Here."

"But I tried to kill your friend," said Aurora as she took the jacket.

"Actually, she's my mom. I have a feeling she can take care of herself. And I get it. You're not the only one who's been screwing up lately."

Aurora looked at the jacket and said, "What kind of corset is this?"

"Up here," said Mulan.

They reached the edge of a cliff and saw a partiality destroyed castle on the edge of a large lake, "Is that it?" asked Emma.

"Yeah," said Mary Margaret, "That's our home."

* * *

A short time later, they were inside the castle and walked in one of the rooms. It was a nursery with a cribs and toys laying around. The wardrobe was off to the side and Emma instantly recognized it, "Oh my god… I recognize this from Henry's book," she said.

Mulan looked at Aurora and said, "Come... we'll stand watch at the gate." Then she and Aurora left.

"I never thought I'd see this place again," said Snow, "This room… It was your nursery."

"I lived here?" asked Emma.

"You never even got to spend a night. This is the life I wanted you to have. I was going to teach you how to walk in here. How to talk, how to dress for your first ball… You never got to do any of it. We never got to be a family."

"We have a family – in Storybrooke. And, right now, they need us to get back there. So, how do we get this to work?" she pointed at the wardrobe. They started to look over the wardrobe, "Where's the 'on' switch?" asked Emma.

"It's more complicated than that," said Giselle, "We'll have to get it back to the island. Hopefully, someone there has access to enough magic to make it work again."

"How are we going to carry this thing?" asked Emma.

Just then Lancelot walked in the room, "With the help of an old friend." He said.

"Lancelot. What are you doing here?" asked Snow.

"We heard about the ogre attack, and I had to make sure you were alright."

Giselle was suspicious. The ogre attack was a good distance from the island. "Where are Mulan and Aurora?" asked Giselle.

"I sent them to find food," said Lancelot, "Tonight we'll make camp and then, in the morning, we'll head back," he walked up to the wardrobe, "So, this is it – the portal you were after."

"The same one Emma went through," said Snow, as she, Emma and Giselle walked over. "That's how she skipped the curse."

"Remarkable…"

"Geppetto carved it from an enchanted tree," said Giselle, "but there's no magic left."

"Well, a portal this powerful… There must be another way to recharge it."

"Why are you so interested in the wardrobe?" asked Snow

"Well, I just want you to get home to your husband," Lancelot said as he looked at Snow. Then, he looked at Emma, "And son... Henry. They must miss you."

That was the key that Giselle needed. She looked at Snow and Snow nodded at her. They both pulled their swords, pointed them at Lancelot and forced Emma behind them. Emma gasped then Giselle said, "Stay away from him, Emma. He is not who he says he is."

"What are you talking about?" asked Emma, "Who the hell is he?"

"There's only one person you told Henry's name," said Snow.

"Cora."

With a puff of purple smoke, Lancelot transformed into Cora, "Clever girls."

"Where's Lancelot?" asked Giselle.

"He's dead. I killed him a long time ago."

"And you've been posing as him ever since?" asked Snow.

"Well, they'd never listen to me," said Cora, "And besides… Every kingdom needs a hero, don't you think?"

Snow and Giselle lunged towards Cora. Cora used her magic to pick them both up and pinned them against the wall. Emma moved toward Cora, but she was thrown back by Cora's magic. Cora walked up to Snow and Giselle, "Thank you, Snow. I've been looking for a way over for so long." Emma got up and tried to move toward Cora. Without even looking Cora waved her hand and a rug that wrapped around Emma's legs, "I never thought the person to help me find it would be you," said Cora.

"Why?" Snow gasped for breath, "Why are you doing this?"

Emma opened up one of her bullets and dumped out the gunpowder on the wardrobe, "I want to see my daughter," said Cora, "It's been too long. And you know, I would love to meet my grandson, Henry."

"No, you won't," said Emma. She used the bullet casing and the knife in her boot, to make a spare and the wardrobe started to burn.

"No!" said Cora. She used her magic to pull some fire from the wardrobe and turned it into a fireball. She threw it toward Emma but the shot was blocked by Mulan's sword as she leapt in front of Emma to protect her. Aurora came in as well.

"Mulan!" called Giselle.

Cora looked around and saw she was significantly outnumbered, "We're not done." Then in a puff of smoke Cora was gone. When Cora was gone, Snow and Giselle were released from the wall and the fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" asked Emma as she went over to Snow and Giselle.

"You saved us," said Giselle.

"Yeah, well… Where is she?"

"Gone," said Snow.

"So's our ride home," said Emma, as she looked over at the burning wardrobe.

* * *

A short time later, the five women were still in the nursery, looking at the remains of the wardrobe, "Lancelot was one of the most noble knights I ever knew," said Snow.

"I'll second that," said Giselle.

Mulan was pacing, "How could I be so blind? How could I not see that it was Cora?"

"Let's be fair... the whole shape shifting thing threw me, too," said Emma.

"What are we going to tell the people on the island?"

"The truth," said Giselle, "That Lancelot was cut down by a terrible villain. He died an honorable death."

"Cora's still out there," said Mulan, "We need to find her. We need to defend what's left of the kingdom."

"Who's going to lead us? You?" asked Aurora.

"No. Her," said Mulan as she looked at Snow.

"I'm honored," said Snow, "But Emma, Giselle and I still have to find a way back to Storybrooke."

"We'll help you. We'll find a way, won't we?"

"Yes," said Aurora. She looked at Giselle, "Perhaps, it will help me channel my anger."

Giselle smiled. Then, Mulan said, ""Come." Then Mulan and Aurora left.

Giselle was close behind. Snow and Emma were going to follow when Emma stepped in front of Snow. "I'm, uh, sorry I torched our ride home," said Emma. Giselle stood in the doorway and watched, "I couldn't let her get to Henry. I just..."

"You had to put Henry first," said Snow.

"I was angry at you for so long… Wondering how you could choose to let me grow up without you. But then I just… Seeing all this… You gave up everything for me. And you're still doing that. I'm sorry, I'm not good at this. I… I guess I just… I'm not… I'm not used to someone putting me first."

Snow went up to Emma and gave her a hug. Emma hugged her back and started to cry. "Well, get used to it," said Snow.

Giselle smiled at the warm mother-daughter moment. They broke the hug and Snow saw her daughter was crying. She wiped away Emma's tears and Emma smiled and laughed a little. Then, Emma walked out of the room.

Snow went to pick up her bow and arrows. She looked around, Giselle could see tears in her friend's eyes, "Snow?" she asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking about what could have been," said Snow, as she wiped her tears away. Giselle gave Snow a hug in comfort, then they walked out together.

Once the women were gone Cora reappeared. She walked up to the burned wardrobe and collected a small vial of ashes. Then she left.

AN: Remember, if you like this story. Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	3. Hook

Hook

AN: This chapter combines "The Doctor" & "Tallahassee"

Emma, Snow, Giselle, Mulan, and Aurora were walking back to the safe haven.

"I don't know if I can do this. I'm not a very good liar," said Aurora.

"Oh, it's not really a lie, Aurora," said Snow, "Lancelot did die an honorable death, and Cora did escape. All true."

"Just leave the particulars to us," said Giselle, "There's no reason to cause unnecessary panic amongst your people."

"I'm not so sure it's unnecessary-" said Aurora.

Mulan then noticed that the guard tower was empty, "Wait," interrupted Mulan. "The tower – we always have sentries guarding the entrance." Mulan pulled out her sword, "Stay close."

They five of them walked into the village and they found piles of corpses all over, "Oh my God…" said Emma.

They looked around to see if there were any survivors. "This can't be," said Mulan, "Our land… We were protected here – hidden. How did the ogres find us?"

Snow then noticed that the bodies all had bloody chests, "Ogres didn't do this," she said.

"What?" asked Mulan.

"Cora did. Their hearts… They were ripped out. This is her magic, twisted and evil. We have to stop her."

"Too late. She killed them. She killed them all."

"Well, we have to stop her before she hurts anyone else!" said Giselle.

Emma looked over at a stack of bodies and debris and she saw a hand waving, "Hey! Hey! Look!" said Emma.

Emma went over to the pile, "There's someone under there," said Aurora.

She and Giselle went over to the pile to help Emma free the person who turned out to be a man, "He's alive," said Giselle.

"Please." Said the man.

"It's okay," said Mary Margaret, as she and Mulan walked over.

"Please, help me."

"It's okay," said Giselle, "You're safe now. We won't hurt you."

"Thank you. Thank you…"

* * *

A little while later, Giselle, Mulan and Emma were walking together. Emma had a couple of cups in her hand. They were looking at the man as he sat at table, "Have you seen him before?" asked Giselle.

"Yes, I've seen him around," said Mulan, "He's a blacksmith. Came to our camp a couple months ago. Said he lost his hand in an ogre attack. Why would Cora leave a survivor?"

"It's messy," said Emma, "Doesn't make sense."

"You think he's lying?"

"I think Cora's tricked us before. I don't want that to happen again," Emma set a cum in front of him, "Here you go." Mulan poured him some water.

"I can't thank you enough for your kindness," said the man, "Fortune, it seems, has seen fit to show me favor."

"An island full of corpses," said Giselle, "You're the only one to escape. How exactly did that happen?"

"She attacked at night – slaughtered everyone in one fell swoop. When she started ripping out people's hearts, I hid under the bodies of those who had already been killed. Pretended to be dead myself. Mercifully, the ruse worked."

"So much for fortune favoring the brave," said Emma.

"It was all I could do to survive," said the man.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret. I'm pretty good at knowing when someone is lying to me."

"I'm telling you the truth."

"We should leave here in case Cora decides to come back," said Mulan.

"We should start searching for a new portal back to Storybrooke," said Snow, "I only got about five minutes with my husband, not to mention my grandson."

"You have a grandson?" asked the man.

"Long story."

"Well, I know this land well. I can guide you."

Emma drew her dagger and held it to the man's throat, "You're not going to guide us anywhere, until you tell us who you really are."

* * *

A little while later, Mulan and Giselle had finished tying the man to a tree, while Emma, Mary Margaret, Anna and Aurora watched, "I already told you. I'm just a blacksmith," he said.

"Sure you are," said Giselle.

Then, Emma whistled, "You don't want to talk to us? Maybe, you'll talk to the ogres while they rip you limb from limb." They heard the ogres getting closer, "Come on."

The women went to leave as the man called to them, "You… You can't just leave me here like this!"

"What if he's telling the truth?" asked Aurora, as she stopped and looked at him.

"He's not," said Emma.

"Good for you!" said the man. The women turned to look at him, "You bested me. I can count the amount of people who've done that on one hand."

"That supposed to be funny? Who are you?" asked Emma.

"Killian Jones, but most people have taken to call me by my more colorful moniker – Hook."

"Hook…" said Mary Margaret.

"Check my satchel.

"As in, Captain Hook?" asked Emma.

"Ah, so you've heard of me," said Hook.

Mary Margaret took Hook's hook out of his bag and they heard the ogres getting closer, "You better hurry up," said Giselle, "They're getting closer. So, unless you want to be dinner, you better start talking."

"Cora wanted me to gain your trust, so I could learn everything there is to know about your Storybrooke. She didn't want any surprises when she finally got over there."

"She can't get there," said Snow, "We destroyed the wardrobe."

"Ah, but the enchantment remains," said Hook, "Cora gathered the ashes. She's going to use them to open up a portal. Now, if you'll kindly cut me loose."

"No. We should leave him here to die. To pay for all the lives that he took," said Mulan.

"I second..." said Giselle.

"That was Cora, not me," said Hook.

"Let's go," said Emma.

The woman turned to go, "Wait. Wait!" shouted Hook. The women stopped, "You need me alive."

"Why?" asked Emma, as she turned to look back at him.

"Because use we want the same thing – to get back to your land."

"You would say anything to save yourself," said Giselle, "Why are we supposed to believe you now?"

"I arranged for transport with Cora," said Hook, "But, seeing how resourceful you are, I'll offer you the same deal. I'll help you, if you promise to take me along."

"How are you going to help us get home?" asked Emma.

"The ashes will open a portal, but, to find your land, she needs more," said Hook, "There's an enchanted compass. Cora seeks it. I'll help you obtain it before she does."

"So, Cora won't make it to Storybrooke," said Giselle, "and we'll be one step closer to getting home."

"Sounds too good to be true," said Mary Margaret.

"There's only one way to find out," said Hook.

"You tell me one thing, and whatever you say, I better believe it – why does Captain Hook want to go to Storybrooke?" asked Emma.

"To exact revenge on the man who took my hand… Rumpelstiltskin."

* * *

A short time later, the group was walking through the woods. Hook was the leading the group with his harms tied together, "Up ahead. We'll find the compass just over the ridge." He said.

Emma, Giselle and Snow were bringing up the rear, "Do you get the feeling he's leading us exactly where Cora wants us? That this whole thing's a trap?" asked Snow

"It's definitely a trap," said Emma, "As long as we know they're trying to play us, we can-"

"Stay one step ahead of them," said Giselle, with a smile.

"Exactly." They reached the edge of the forest and the distance they saw a beanstalk growing up high into the sky, "Let me guess – the compass is up there?" said Emma.

"Oh, yeah," said Hook.

"So, how do we get to it?"

"It's not the climb you need to worry about. It's the giant at the top."

* * *

The group reached the base of the beanstalk and looked up and saw it went up into the clouds, "It's a little freakier than I remember from the story," said Emma.

"Reminds me of death," said Mulan.

"Encouraging," said Giselle.

"Well, your compass awaits. Shall we?" asked Hook, as they walked closer.

"Wait," said Emma, "If these beans create…portals, why not just pick one and go home? Why the compass?"

"Because there aren't any more beans. Whatever story you think you know, my dear, is most certainly wrong."

"There was a guy named Jack, and a cow, and something about evil giant with a treasure and a golden goose. …Or harp."

"Sounds like a lovely tale. But the truth's a little bit more gruesome. The giants grew the beans, but, rather than use them for good, they used them to plunder all the lands. Jack, was a man who fought a terrible war, defeating all but one of the evil giants. The beans were destroyed by the giants as they died. If they couldn't have their magic, then nobody could. It's really very bad form."

"Evil giants, who made magic portal beans? Why doesn't anyone just go up and grow some more?"

"Because one giant survived. The strongest and most terrible of them all. And we'll have to get past him to-"

"The magic compass," said Snow.

"Indeed," said Hook, "The treasure remains, and amongst it is the compass. Now it will guide us to your land. Cora has the means to open a portal with the wardrobe ashes, but she can't find your land without the compass. Once we get it, steal the ashes from her and we're on our way."

"How do we know you're not just using us to get the compass for Cora?" said Giselle.

"Because you five are far safer company. All I need is a ride back. I'll swear allegiance to whomever gets me there first."

"Then we'd better start climbing," said Emma.

"Right, so… I failed to mention that the giant enchanted the beanstalk to repel intruders," said Hook.

"Alright, so how do we get up there?"

"I've got a counter spell from Cora. If you'd be so kind," said Hook, as he held up his wrists, that were still tied together.

Emma and Giselle walked up to him. Giselle didn't take her eyes off his as she untied his arms. Then he said, "Thank you, milady," and gave her a wink. She rolled her eyes and looked back at Emma. Hook then held up his arm and tapped it with his stump. On the wrist of his good hand he had a black cuff that glowed with gold colored magic, "I've got one more of these. Cora was to accompany me. So… Which one of you five lovelies shall take her place? Hm? Go on, fight it out. Don't be afraid to, you know, really get into it."

* * *

Several minutes later, the woman were still talking about who should go with Hook, "I should be the one to go up," said Giselle, "I am the oldest."

"All due respect, I'm the best equipped to go. How many wars have you been through?" asked Mulan.

"A lot more that you have, I'm sure."

"It should be me," said Aurora.

"You?" asked Mulan, "You haven't fought in a battle."

"This is about us getting home to our loved ones," said Snow, "Why would you-

"Because I have no loved ones," said Aurora, "If I fail, you can still go on."

"It's me. I'm going, and I'm not going to fail," said Emma.

"You're new here," said Giselle.

"It's about getting back to Henry. I don't care what I have to face. You're not going to argue with me?"

"Would it do any good?" asked Snow.

"No," said Emma. She looked at Mulan, "Anything in that bag that's going to help me with a giant?"

"A hook?" said Mulan.

"Hey!" said Hook

"Come with me." Mulan and Emma stepped aside. Mulan took out a small pouch and showed it to Emma, "This – powder made from poppies. He has to inhale it."

"And your sword – how strong is it?" asked Emma, as she took Mulan's bag.

"The most powerful blade in all the realms."

"Is it strong enough to cut through that beanstalk?"

"Indeed."

"Give me ten hours. If I'm not back, you cut it down and keep going."

"Snow won't like that."

"That's why I'm asking you. If I don't get back, you get her home."

"Ladies. In this world, we are slaves to time," said Hook, "And ours is running out. In other words, tick tock." Emma walked over to Hook, "I was hoping it'd be you."

"Just get on with it," said Emma, as she held up her wrist.

"Put your hand right here," he said, as she pointed to his shoulder. She did and he said, "That's a good girl," then he snapped the cuff on her wrist, "This will allow you to climb. There are other dangers. Thankfully, you've got me to protect you." Then he lifted up his stump. Emma gave him a look, "I can't climb one-handed, can I?"

Emma took his hook from the bag and handed it to him, "Don't think I'm taking my eyes off you for a second."

"I would despair if you did," said Hook, as he put his hook on.

"Let's go," said Emma, she handed him the bag and they walked up to the beanstalk and started to climb.

* * *

Emma and Hook were gone for a while when Mulan drew a sundial in the sand, "What is that?" asked Aurora.

"It keeps the time," said Mulan.

"You have somewhere to be?" asked Giselle.

"We can mark watches – take turns sleeping. We'll most likely have to walk through the night again, so we should rest while we can."

"I'll take first shift," said Snow.

"I'll stay up with you," said Aurora.

"Okay," said Mulan. She went to go find a place to lay down.

Giselle sat down on the ground next to a log, that was near the bean stalk. Snow looked at Aurora, "When's the last time you slept?" she asked.

"I don't really sleep now. Not after what I've been through," said Aurora.

"Sleeping curse."

"The one time I did sleep, I had horrible nightmares."

"It's a side effect. Same thing happened to me."

"It did?"

"I had them for months. Charming – my husband – he used to wake me. When I cried out, he'd light a candle. He said it would capture the nightmares. He'd watch over me as I fell back to sleep."

"Sounds like he lives up to his name."

"Yeah. Um… Why don't you try… To sleep? I'll watch over you. You'll be safe."

"Thank you."

* * *

A little while later, Mulan was checking her sundial. Aurora was thrashing in her sleep. Snow went over to her to wake her up, "Hey. Aurora?" the young princess woke up, gasping for breath, "It was just a dream," said Snow, "It was just a dream."

"It was horrible," said Aurora.

"Why don't you tell me about it? Do you want to tell me about it? Come on – let's stand," said Snow, as she helped Aurora to her feet, "Tell me."

"It was the same as last time. I was in this room. This… This red room. It was bright. Blood-red curtains. There was no windows or doors, so it didn't make sense, and I couldn't get in or out. I was trapped. The curtains – they were on fire. It was horrible."

Snow went up to Aurora, "It's okay."

"I was hunched in a corner," Aurora continued, "and I looked over into the other corner. And in the shadows, there was someone else there. I just see his eyes. He was looking right at me."

Snow put her hands on the side of Aurora's head to comfort her, "It's okay. It's over now. These nightmares… They will fade away. I promise."

"Did they for you?

"Yeah," said Snow. Come on. Come on," she walked over to the log and sat down, "I'll sit with you until you fall back asleep. Who else do I have to take care of?" Aurora sat down and put her head on Snow's leg.

* * *

Mulan looked at her sundial and saw it had been ten hours since Emma and Hook left. Snow was still sitting on the log and Aurora was asleep on her leg. Giselle was sleeping on the other side of the log. Mulan drew her sword and marched toward the beanstalk. Snow stood up waking Aurora, "Whoa, wait! What are you doing?" asked Snow. Giselle stood up when she heard the commotion.

"Just stay back. Emma gave me ten hours," said Mulan.

"No, no, no!" said Snow.

"What?" said Aurora, "you're just going to leave her to die?"

"Ten hours. She may already be dead," said Mulan.

"No, st-" Giselle started to say as Mulan hit the beanstalk with her sword. A surge of magic traveled up the stalk.

"No!" shouted Snow, as she charged at Mulan and tackled her to the ground.

"No, stop!" said Aurora.

Giselle didn't attempt to pull Snow off Mulan, as the two women wrestled on the ground. Mulan flipped Snow on to her back, "This was your daughter's wish!" she said.

Snow struggled and flipped Mulan onto her back, "I don't care what you say! You do not put my daughter in danger!" said Snow.

"Stop!" said Emma, as she jumped off the beanstalk.

Snow turned and saw her daughter, "Emma!" She let go of Mulan and rushed over help Emma up, "You okay?"

"Two earthquakes and a jump from a beanstalk. I think my brain's still rattling around a little."

"I did what she ordered, nothing more than that. Did you get it?" asked Mulan.

"Yep," said Emma, as she showed them the compass.

"Where's Hook?" asked Giselle.

"He's detained. Let's go. Get your stuff. We got ten hours before he follows us."

Mulan, Giselle and Aurora gathered their things, as Snow asked "What? How?"

"I got a friend looking after him till then," said Emma.

Snow pulled her daughter aside, "You told her to cut it down?"

"Yes. I couldn't risk…"

"We go back together. That is the only way. Do you understand?"

Emma nodded and they hugged, "Yeah…"

"Good. Now, let's go get that dust from Cora," said Snow.

"Yeah, and go home."

AN: Remember, if you like this story. Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	4. Into the Deep

Into the Deep

AN: This chapter combines "Child of the Moon" and "Into the Deep"

Later that night, they had made camp in the woods. Giselle went into the woods to find Snow. She found her sitting on the ground, "What are you doing?" asked Giselle.

"Uh, just thinking," said Snow.

"Come on. Mulan has some ideas where Cora might be hiding."

Snow got up and they went back to camp. Snow, Emma, Giselle and Mulan started talking about where Cora could be, while Aurora slept. Then, they heard Aurora call out, "Snow! Snow!"

The four women rushed over to the young princess, "Hey," said Snow, as she took Aurora's hand, "I'm here. It's okay, it's okay. It was just another nightmare."

"No, this time was different. There was a little boy. He… He put out the fire. He talked to me."

"A little boy?" said Giselle.

"What'd he say?" asked Emma.

"He said…" said Aurora, "He said his name was Henry."

Emma opened her wallet and took out a picture of Henry, "The boy you saw in your dream – is that him?" she asked.

"Yes. That's Henry."

"That's impossible. It was a dream. How could you dream of my son?"

"I have no idea."

"Maybe it wasn't a dream," said Snow.

"What?" asked Emma.

"That room… I've been there."

"When I told you about it, you didn't say anything," said Aurora.

"You were terrified," said Snow, "I didn't want to make things worse by telling you I thought it might be real."

"A room in a dream is real?" asked Giselle.

"The sleeping curse. It has to be. I went through it, Aurora went through it…"

"Henry's been through it because I wouldn't believe him," said Emma.

"Emma…" said Snow.

"What else did you lie about?" asked Aurora.

"I was… I wasn't lying. I was protecting you."

"What did he say – Henry?" Emma asked, "In the… In the dream?"

"He just said his name," said Aurora, "He… And then, I woke up, and… It was over.

"Emma," said Snow, "It's going to be okay."

"We are so far from okay," said Emma.

"No. We have a way home now."

"How?" asked Giselle, "We have the compass and Cora has the wardrobe ashes."

"Any attempt to steal from her would be suicide," said Mulan.

"Not anymore. We can stop her," said Snow.

"How?"

"I don't know. But I know someone who does… Rumpelstiltskin. He'll know a way."

"Henry," said Emma, "We can talk to him. We can send him a message."

"Wait, wait," said Aurora.

"Oh yeah, Princess. You're going back to sleep."

Snow told Aurora what she needed to do when she saw Henry. That Snow, Emma and Giselle were okay. They had a way home but they needed Rumpelstiltskin's help in defeating Cora, Regina's mother.

* * *

After Aurora woke up and told them that she had given their message to Henry, they broke camp and started to walk through the forest. They walked for a while and Emma asked, "How close are we? Henry could already be waiting in that Netherworld."

"No, we planned to meet back there in two hours," said Aurora.

"You're not going to leave him waiting," said Snow.

"Yeah, but what if he's-" Emma started to say.

"He was fine," said Aurora.

Giselle was looking around and said, "There. That looks like relatively safe high ground. We'll set up camp there. Aurora, you'll settle in and find Henry. Get the information we need from Rumpelstiltskin. We need to do this fast. It's still dangerous out here. Who knows what Cora is up to."

They set up camp and Aurora went back to sleep. Mulan watched over her princess. Giselle was tending to the fire while Snow and Emma talked a little. Just then they heard a noise. Giselle stood and pulled out her sword.

Then, a group of the dead villagers walked in the camp and started to attack them. Giselle, Snow and Emma started fighting the zombies. They kept hitting them but they'd fall back down but then they'd get back up. Giselle saw a zombie coming at Emma, "Emma, watch out!"

Before she could react, the zombie knocked Emma down, over a log knocking the compass out of her jacket pocket. The zombie picked up the compass and started to walk away, "The compass. The compass!" shouted Emma.

Snow pulled an arrow out of her quiver and shot it at the zombie, hitting him in the arm. The compass fell to the ground and Emma quickly grabbed it. She got to her feet and Emma, Snow and Giselle continued to fight the, "Any idea how to kill these things?" asked Emma.

"None!" said Snow, "Mulan! Mulan?"

They looked and saw that Aurora and Mulan were gone, "Where is she?"

Giselle looked around. She could see they were very outnumbered. If these were normal people they would have no problem dealing with them. But, these people had been enchanted and weren't going to stop until they had the compass, "We've got to run for it!" said Giselle. The three women then started running through the forest. They ran for a little bit and once it looked like they had escaped the zombies, Emma said, "You two still in one piece?"

"Yeah, pretty much," said Snow.

"I'm fine," said Giselle.

The women stopped for a moment to catch their breath. Then, they heard a rustling in the bushes. Snow prepared to fire an arrow, while Giselle pulled out her sword. Then, Mulan came out of the bushes. Snow lowered her bow and Giselle lowered her sword, "They took her," said Mulan, "Aurora's gone."

* * *

Mulan, Giselle, Emma and Snow were walking through the woods. A crow flew up and landed on Snow's shoulder. Mulan and Giselle drew their weapons, "Wait," said Snow. The two warriors put their swords away.

The crow cawed in Snow's ear then flew off. "What the hell was that?" asked Emma.

"Cora. We have until sundown to bring her the compass. If we don't, she'll kill Aurora."

Emma took the compass out of jacket pocket, "Give it to me," said Mulan.

"Hold on, Mulan," said Giselle, "Just give us a minute to consider."

"There's nothing to consider. A compass is not worth Aurora's life."

"We need a plan to get back Aurora and keep the compass," said Snow.

"My vow to Phillip was to protect Aurora," said Mulan, "That promise is all that is left of him, so it shall be done."

Mulan tried to grab the compass out of Emma's head, "Hey," Emma held tightly onto the compass, "Hey! I climbed a beanstalk for this. You go get your own."

"Give it to me!" said Mulan.

Snow and Giselle stepped in to break up the two women, "Mulan," said Giselle. Once she and Snow got the women apart, Emma still had the compass then Giselle said, "Mulan. Give us a few hours, please. If we haven't defeated Cora by then, you can have the compass."

"You can't hope to defeat her. We no longer have access to the Dark One's assistance."

There was a pause then Snow said, "Yes, we do."

"How? Aurora's gone," said Mulan.

"Aurora isn't the only one who's been under a sleeping curse. I can go back to that Netherworld."

"The door to that place is closed. You said it yourself."

"There may be a way… A way for me to go back into a deep slumber. One that can let me access it again."

"Another sleeping curse?" asked Emma.

"No, not another curse," said Snow, "I don't need one. I've been under already. I need to go into a sleep where my natural defenses slip away – where my mind stops protecting me."

"How?" asked Giselle

Snow looked at Mulan, "Your sleeping powder… If I inhale it, I will fall into a deep enough sleep that I should be able to do this."

"I used the last of it on the giant," said Mulan.

"Then make some more."

"The poppy plant is extremely rare in this kingdom, but I know of a place that may grow some more. It's a bit of a journey from here."

"Can we make it by sundown?"

Mulan nodded, "We have to hurry."

* * *

A while later, the group was traveling through the woods to find the poppies. Mulan was using her sword to cut the brush, "Once we crest this ridge, we'll be near the woods of the dead," she said, "The last poppies in this realm have taken seed there."

As they walked Emma looked Snow, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Snow.

Giselle stopped her friend, "Wait You look Netherworld… How bad is it? What's it like?"

"It's like you're, um… Lost, drifting in the dark. No one to talk to, nothing to do. Except think of all the people that you love, and how you'll never see them again."

"Henry was lost in that dark, too… because of me," said Emma.

"What are you talking about?" asked Giselle.

"He tried so hard to convince me I was the Savior."

"Stop it," said Snow, "Nobody would've believed Henry's stories."

"But his mother should have," said Emma.

"Okay. You want to play the blame game? If I hadn't told Cora about Regina's true love, Cora never would've killed him. Regina wouldn't want revenge. The curse? Never would have happened. We could spend all day trying to figure out why each of us should feel guilty, but it will not help us get home."

"You really think we're going to make it back?"

"If there's one thing your father's taught me, it's not to give up. Now, it's time for me to go back to sleep."

"It's Regina," said Giselle.

"What?" asked Snow.

"Regina. That's who we should blame."

* * *

A short time later, the group found a single poppy in the forest.

"It's beautiful," said Snow.

"I'll use my dagger to crush the seeds," said Mulan as she picked the flower, "We're doing this the old-fashioned way."

Mulan started crushing the poppy seeds, with her knife while Snow, Emma and Giselle sat down, "The powder's nearly ready," said Mulan.

"How long will the effects last?" asked Snow.

"It's difficult to say. Maybe an hour, or much less."

"Well, I shouldn't need much time. As long as Henry's in there when I am."

"I'll be right here," said Emma, as she took her mother's hand.

"Me too," said Giselle, as she put her hand on Snow's knee.

"Say hi to my son for me," said Emma. Snow nodded.

Snow looked over at Mulan and nodded. Mulan nodded. She walked over with a handful the power and gently blew it toward Snow's face. As soon as Snow inhaled it, she passed out.

* * *

Mulan suggested that Emma and Giselle get some rest while Snow was sleeping, she would stand guard. A short time later, Snow woke up along with Emma and Giselle. Emma looked at her mother and asked, "Hey. Hey, you okay?" Snow suddenly stood up and ran to the stone where Mulan made the powder.

Giselle went after her and asked, "What… What happened? What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for more powder," said Snow

"Well, I'm pretty sure we're out of that," said Emma, "What happened?"

"No. I have to go back in. He's all alone."

"Henry? What? Is he okay?"

"No. David. He went under a sleeping spell so he could see me. He thought that my kiss would wake him, but it didn't. And now he's trapped."

"Okay, slow down," said Giselle, "David is trapped in there?"

"I have to get back," said Snow, "There's only one way to help him."

"True love's kiss," said Emma.

"Yes, but… It won't work in there. We have to get back. If we don't-"

"We will," said Emma, "We will."

"Now you're so sure?"

"Yes. You told me to have faith, and now I'm telling you. We will make it back."

"You two always seem to find each other," said Giselle, "Did you get the information?"

"It's Rumpelstiltskin. He said the key to stopping her is in his jail cell."

"Okay. Then let's go get it," said Giselle, as she helped Snow to her feet, "Come on... get your stuff."

Mary Margaret and Giselle went to get their things as Emma started checking her pockets, then her eyes went big, "No…"

"What?" asked Snow.

"The compass is gone," said Emma.

Giselle looked around, "And so is Mulan."

* * *

Mulan was running through the woods, when an arrow zoomed past her head and hit a tree. Mulan stopped and put her hands up. Snow, Giselle and Emma walked up to her. As Snow readied another arrow she said, "That was a warning shot. Try to run, and I promise the next one won't be."

"How did you find me?" asked Mulan.

"I know a thing or two about tracking," said Snow.

"All we want is the compass," said Emma.

"Very well," said Mulan, as she turned to face the other woman. She started to pull her sword.

Giselle grabbed an arrow out of Snow's quiver and tacked Mulan to the ground. She held her down and held the point of arrow to her neck, "Give us the compass."

"And seal Aurora's fate?"

"We learned how to overpower Cora," said Snow, as she and Emma walked over, "Once we get what we need, we will defeat her, and Aurora will be free."

"Another journey," said Mulan, "just as I predicted there would be. Our best chance to save Aurora, is to make that trade now."

"Not going to happen," said Giselle, "Without that compass, we can't get home."

"Then I hope you're prepared to use that arrow."

Giselle thought for a moment. Giselle pulled her hand back to get ready to jam the arrow in Mulan's neck. But then, she heard Aurora's voice call out, "Stop!"

Giselle looked up and saw Aurora coming toward them, "Okay, don't take this the wrong way," said Emma, "but how the hell did you get here?"

"Let Mulan go," said Aurora, as she walked up to Giselle, "I said, let her go!"

Giselle got off Mulan and Aurora helped her up, "Were you followed?" asked Mulan.

"I… I don't think so. Cora may know I'm gone, but she didn't see me escape."

"How did you escape?" asked Emma.

"It was Hook. He let me go," said Aurora.

"Why?"

"Because of you. He said he wanted to prove to you, that you should've trusted him. That if you had trusted him. You could've defeated Cora together. That the two of you could've gotten the remains of the wardrobe. Without him, you'll have to go up against her all by yourself. He only wants to help. I… I think he may care for you. Did you find a way to stop Cora?"

"Yes."

"Where are we going?"

"Rumpelstiltskin's cell."

"Great. Then lead the way," The five women walked away. The others didn't know that Hook had taken Aurora's heart and given it to Cora and that she was now controlling Aurora.

AN: Remember, if you like this story. Review, Favorite and Follow, if you haven't done so all ready. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	5. Queen of Hearts

Queen of Hearts

The woman arrived at the cavern where Rumpelstiltskin's cell was kept. Mulan and Aurora went in the cell first and started to look around, "Rumpelstiltskin's cell," said Giselle, "I haven't been here since before Regina's curse."

"This is where he told us you were going to be the savior.," said Snow.

"He knew?" asked Emma.

"It was prophesized.

"Come on," said Giselle.

The women joined the others in the cell. But, they could tell by looking around the cell was empty, "The squid ink – it's not here," said Aurora.

"Gold said we would find it," said Snow.

"Well, was there anyone else in here with him?" asked Mulan, "Could they have taken the ink?"

"No, he was kept alone," said Giselle, "Visitors were forbidden. He was too dangerous to allow any human contact."

"How'd he keep from going crazy?" asked Emma.

Just then Aurora found a noted in the wall, "He didn't."

"What is it?" asked Giselle

"Is that a message?" asked Emma.

"Yes," said Aurora, "And I think it's for you." She handed Emma the paper.

"Why would you think… That." Emma looked at the paper and saw 'Emma' written on it over and over.

* * *

"We've looked everywhere," said Aurora, "There's no ink in this cell."

"Well, it has to be. He told David."

"You were in a Netherworld," said Emma, "Maybe something got lost in translation."

"No. She heard right," said Mulan.

"You found it?" asked Mary Margaret.

Mulan held up an empty bottle, "In a manner of speaking. There was ink in the cell."

"Son of a bitch…" said Emma.

Then suddenly, Aurora grabbed a rock and threw it at a lever just outside of the cell. Causing the cell door to come down, trapping the five of them inside.

"Aurora, what are you doing?!" asked Giselle.

Just then they noticed Cora and Hook on the other side, "Helping me," said Cora. With a motion, the compass disappeared from Emma's hands and appeared in Cora's.

"No!" said Emma as she started to shake the door

"Don't waste your energy, dear," said Cora, "Rumpelstiltskin himself couldn't escape from this cell. Thank you, Aurora. We couldn't have done it without you."

"Why would you do this?" asked Emma.

"How could you?" asked Snow.

"Don't blame her. She was only doing what she was told," said Cora. Then she pulled Aurora's heart out from under her cloak.

"You took her heart?" asked Giselle.

"Actually, I did. It was a gift," said Hook.

Cora squeezed the heart and Aurora groaned in pain, "Forgive us. We'd love to stay, but Storybrooke awaits." Then two turned to leave.

"Hook. Wait," said Emma, "Please don't do this. My son is in Storybrooke. He needs me."

"Perhaps you should've considered that, before you abandoned me on that beanstalk," said Hook, as he walked up to the bars.

"You would've done the same."

"Actually, no."

"Do you know what this is, Emma?" he took out a necklace with a dried out bean on the end.

"The bean that the giant kept," said Emma, as she tried to grab for it.

"Yes, indeed," said Hook as he pulled it away, "A pirate always keeps a souvenir of his conquest, but this… Well, this is much more than a mere trinket. This is a symbol. Something that was once magical, full of hope, possibility… Now look at it. Dried up, dead, useless. Much like you. The time for making deals is done, just as I'm done… With you." Then, Hook and Cora left.

* * *

Emma was banging the door of the cell with her sword, while the rest of them watche, "We aren't going to break it down, Emma," said Giselle, "It was enchanted to hold Rumpelstiltskin. We don't have a chance."

"This is my fault," said Aurora.

"No, it's mine," said Mulan, "Cora stole your heart because I failed to protect you."

"That's very sweet, but I believe it's my fault," said Emma, "I'm the savior, and I'm not doing much saving, am I?"

"We're going to win this fight, you know," said Snow, "Good always defeats evil."

"You sound like Henry," said Emma.

"Guess optimism runs in the family."

"I think it skipped a generation."

"You should know better than anybody. You broke the curse."

"What have I done since then? I got us stranded over here, burned down the wardrobe, let Cora get the ash, and now, the compass. The only reason I ever broke the curse, was because it was exactly what Gold wanted me to do. I had nothing to do with it."

"What are you talking about?" asked Giselle.

"He told Mary Margaret and David that was the savior. It was his plan. Once I fulfilled that role, maybe that's all I was ever meant to do. Everything I've ever done… He had it all mapped out before I was even born. I'm not powerful. I'm… I'm not… A savior. I'm a name on a piece of paper. I'm a pawn, and that's exactly why we are in here. And Cora's on her way to Storybrooke."

* * *

Snow was looking at the paper with Emma's name on it, "We are going to get out of here."

"How? By staring at that scroll?" asked Emma, "It's not like it's going to magically open the door for us."

"Yes, it is."

"What?"

"When I was a little girl, I used to sneak into Cora's chamber and watch her practice magic. She had a spell book and… The spells were in the book."

"Yeah, isn't that what a spell book is?" asked Emma. "A book that has spells in it?"

"Watch," said Snow. She gently blew on the paper, and the words lifted off the page and into the air.

"Squid ink," said Giselle, "Gold wrote the scroll in squid ink!"

Snow blew the ink toward the door of the cell and the words cut a hole in the door, "Told you. Good always wins," said Snow, then the group started out of the door

"Wait. I can't go," said Aurora, "You have to tie me up."

"No. I'm not leaving without you," said Mulan.

"I can't be trusted. Not as long as Cora has my heart."

"Then I will get it back for you."

"Mulan…"

"I will."

"Mulan. We got to go," said Emma.

"Do it," said Aurora. Mulan took a piece of rope and tied Aurora to what remained of the cell's bars, "Good luck."

"Thank you," said Snow, "Good luck to you."

* * *

Snow used her tracking skills to find that Cora and Hook went to Lake Nostos. Legends told that its waters held the power to restore what was once lost. When Snow, Emma, Mulan and Giselle got there Cora and Hook were getting ready to jump into a portal in the water.

Snow readied an arrow and fired it at the compass that Cora and Hook were holding. The arrow knocked the compass out of their hand. The two looked across the water at the woman and Snow said, "You're not going anywhere. This portal's taking us home," she looked at Giselle and Emma, "The compass – get it."

"Find it first. I'll take care of them," said Cora to Hook.

Cora shots a fireball towards the group, but Mulan deflected it with her sword. Emma and Giselle drew their own swords and started a fight with Hook over the compass. Cora continued to shoot fireballs at Mulan, while Snow attempted to assist by shooting arrows from the other side of the whirlpool. Cora dodged Mulan by disappearing, but the bag containing Aurora's heart was left behind. It flew up in the air and started to fall toward the whirlpool. But, Hook caught it just before it fell in. He tossed the bag to Mulan, "I may be a pirate, but I bristle at the thought of a woman losing her heart – unless it's over me," he said.

Mulan wasn't sure what to do. Snow and Giselle ran over to her, "Go!" said Snow.

"No, but you need the compass!" said Mulan.

"And Aurora needs her heart," said Giselle.

Mulan gave Giselle her sword, "Take it. It deflects her magic."

"Thank you," said Giselle, then Mulan ran off.

Emma looked at Hook, "I had no idea you had such a soft side."

"I don't. Just like a fair fight," said Hook. Emma and Hook continued to fight," Good form," said Hood. Emma went to kick him but Hook grabbed it, "But not good enough." Then, he flipped Emma on her back. Hook slowly slides his hook down Emma's sword and pinned her to the ground, "Normally, I prefer to do other more enjoyable activities with a woman on her back. With my life on the line, you've left me no choice. A bit of advice? When I jab you with my sword, you'll feel it. You might want to quit."

Emma could feel that she landed on top of the compass she pulled it out from under her, "Why would I do that when I'm winning?" She showed it to him and it distracted him long for Emma to push him off of her. They continued to fight, until Emma got the upper hand, "Thanks." Then with the compass in her fist. She punched him in the face, then Hook fell to the ground, unconscious, "Now let's go home!"

* * *

Snow and Cora were in the middle of a standoff when Giselle charged at Cora with the sword Mulan gave her. Cora disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Emma, Giselle, run!" said Snow. The three women made a run for the whirlpool but Cora reappeared in front of them. Then she used her magic to throw the three of them backwards onto their backs. Cora moved toward Snow. Emma and Giselle tried to get up but they were thrown back to the ground by Cora. "Why do you want to go to Storybrooke?" asked Snow.

"Because my daughter needs me," said Cora, "And now, I'm going to give her the one thing she's always wanted – your heart. Goodbye, Snow."

"No!" said Emma.

Cora drew back her hand, but Emma pushed Snow out of the way just before she could reach into her chest. So instead Cora had her hand inside Emma's chest. "Emma!" said Giselle and Snow together.

"Oh, you foolish girl," said Cora, "Don't you know? Love is weakness."

Cora tried to rip out Emma's heart but it for some reason it was stuck. Then, Emma said, "No. It's strength." Then there was a burst of white light that's spread out around her and knocked out Cora, "What was that?"

"That… Is a great subject for discussion…" said Snow.

"When we get home," finished Giselle. Snow grabbed Emma's arm and the three of them ran to the whirlpool."

"Ready?" asked Snow.

"Ready," said Giselle.

"Let's go," said Emma.

Emma held out the compass and Snow grabbed onto it. Giselle grabbed onto Snow's hand and the three of them jumped into the whirlpool.

* * *

When the women reached the other end of the portal they found themselves in a well. Emma climbed out first, followed by Snow and Giselle. Just then, they heard Henry's voice, "Mom?"

"Henry!" said Emma.

"Mom!" Henry rushed over and hugged his mom. Snow joined in. Giselle smiled at seeing mother and son reunited.

"I missed you!" said Emma.

"I missed you, too," said Henry.

"I missed you so much."

Giselle looked up and saw Mr. Gold slinking away, Regina getting to her feet and Ruby laying on the ground starting to get up, "What's going on?" asked Giselle, "What happened?"

"She saved you," said Henry, "She saved all three of you."

Emma looked over at Regina, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," said Regina.

Just then Ruby ran up to Snow, "Are you okay?"

The two of them hugged, Then Mary Margaret said, "Where's my husband? I need to find him."

Ruby took Snow by the hand and lead her away. Giselle followed close behind.

* * *

Snow, Ruby and Giselle entered the back room of Mr. Gold's shop, with Emma and Henry trailing behind. David was lying on the bed with the dwarves gathered around the bed., "David?" as Snow, as she walked up to him.

She knelt next to him and kissed him. There was a pulse of magic and David woke up and gasped, "You… You did it."

"Did you ever doubt I would?" asked Snow.

They kissed again and David said, "No. Though, the burning red room did give me pause."

Giselle smiled at seeing her prince and princess reunited again.

* * *

Emma walked back into the back room after talking with Mr. Gold in front part of the shop. Snow and David walked up to her, "Emma…" said Snow.

"Looks like we have some catching up to do," said David.

"You have no idea," said Emma.

"How about dinner at Granny's? On me," said Ruby.

"As long as it's not Chimera, I'm in," said Emma. She looked over at Henry who was with Regina, "Hey, kid. You hungry?"

"Yeah," said Henry. Henry broke away from Regina and joined Emma. Then, everyone else started to leave, "I'll see you later." He said to Regina.

Snow, David, Emma, Henry, Giselle, Ruby and the Dwarfs were happily walking down the main street of Storybrooke to Granny's Diner. Little did they know that there was a ship coming close to Storybrooke Harbor. On board were Hook and Cora.

AN: Remember, if you like this story. Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	6. The Cricket Game

The Cricket Game

The next night, a small group was gathered at Granny's for a welcome home party for Snow, Giselle and Emma. Snow, David, Emma, Henry and Giselle came in and the group already inside cheered. Emma, David and Giselle were each carrying pans with food.

Ruby came up to Snow and hugged her friend, "I wasn't worried a bit."

"I can tell," said Snow.

"Oh, we all missed you," said Archie as he went for a hug.

Giselle looked over at Granny, who was passing out beers for the adults, "I brought barbecue chicken wings." said the red head, as she handed her pan to Doc, who set it on the counter and took a beer from Granny.

"And we brought tacos," said Emma, "I cannot tell you the relief of cooking something that I didn't have to kill first."

"Don't I know it," said Granny, "Meat loaf back home? What a bitch."

Emma handed her pan to Doc and took a beer for herself. David tapped his glass with a fork and said "I just wanted to, uh, thank you all for joining us tonight. Mary Margaret and I – we have a saying… That we will always find each other. And, while I believe that with all my heart, I'd like you all to raise your glasses and join me when I say… Here's to not having to look for a while." Everyone in the room laughed then David raised he glass, "To Mary Margaret, Emma and Giselle!"

Everyone clinked glasses and cheered, just then Regina walked in with a casserole dish, "Sorry I'm late."

Leroy grabbed a knife, "What is she doing here?"

"I invited her," said Emma, as Regina set her dish down on the counter. Mary Margaret pulled her daughter to the side along with David, "We're celebrating today because of Regina," said Emma, "She helped us get home. No matter what she did in the past, we owe her our thanks now."

"Didn't you think to tell us about it?" asked Mary Margaret.

"I did, but you and David were a little busy this afternoon," said Emma.

"Emma, she tried to kill us – yesterday!" said Mary Margaret.

"No, she didn't," said Emma, "She's trying to change for Henry. He believes in her. And, right now, that's enough for me and Travis. I couldn't have changed if I wasn't given a chance, so… She gets one, too."

Mary Margaret and David looked at each other and they both gave a slight nod in agreement.

Later that night, David, Mary Margaret and Emma were talking together when Giselle came up to them. "Giselle," said Mary Margaret, "Having a good time?"

Giselle nodded, "Yeah… this is a lot better than the balls back home."

Mary Margaret and David laughed a little. Then, Emma said, "So, David and I were talking about how much you helped Mary Margaret and me in the Enchanted Forest. So we were wondering if would interested in joining the Storybrooke Sherriff's Department."

Giselle smiled, "I'd love to… It would beat sitting in the woods all day…"

David smiled, "Great come over to the office Tomorrow morning."

"You've got it," said Giselle.

Emma looked and saw Regina leaving, "Excuse me a moment…" Then, Emma went outside to talk to Regina.

* * *

For the next couple of days, things were slowly getting back to normal in Storybrooke. Giselle was stopping at Granny's to get some coffee before heading to the office when Emma and Henry came out. "Hey guys," said Giselle.

"Hey," said Henry and Emma.

Just then they heard a dog barking. They turned and saw Archie's Dalmatian, Pongo run into the front courtyard. "Hey, Pongo," said Henry, as he went to pet the dog but he kept barking, "It's okay. It's okay."

Giselle looked around, "That's weird… Where's Archie?"

Just then Ruby came out of Granny's "Emma, something's wrong."

"How do you know? Never mind. The wolf thing," said Emma, "You know what? Eleven is old enough to walk to the bus stop. I'll pick you up later."

"Okay," Henry left.

Then, Pongo ran across the street to Archie's office. Emma, Giselle and Ruby followed Pongo down the hall to Archie's office to the door of Archie's office. The door was open slightly, "Archie?" asked Emma as she knocked on the door. They walked in. They saw Archie lying on the floor, "Oh, hell." She said as she knelt down next to him.

"What? What is it?" asked Giselle, as she and Ruby got in.

Emma was checking his pulse. Then, she looked up at the other two women. Emma didn't have to say anything. The two women could tell by the look on Emma's face that Archie was gone. "No… No…" said Ruby.

"Who would do this?" asked Emma.

"I think I know."

"You do?" asked Giselle.

"Regina…"

"What?" asked Emma.

"Yesterday, I saw Archie and Regina arguing down by the docks," said Ruby, "Then, last night. When I was closing, I saw Regina going into Archie's office."

Emma looked at her deputy, "I'll call David to bring her in for questioning," said Giselle.

* * *

A short time later, Regina was sitting in the interrogation room at the Sheriff's Station. When Emma, David and Giselle walked in. Mary Margaret watched from behind the one-way mirror. When Regina saw Emma and David walk in, "Glad to see the Sheriff's Station's now a family business." When she saw Giselle, Regina said, "What is she doing here? Last I knew the parks department wasn't connected to the Sheriff's Department."

Giselle glared at her, "I'm the new deputy."

"Congratulations," said Regina. Then, she looked at Emma, "Why am I here?"

"You know why you're here. Because of Archie," said Emma, as she walked up to the table. David and Giselle stood at the back of the room by the one-way mirror.

"Oh, it's now against the law to get into an argument with someone?" asked Regina.

"It is if you go to their office later that night and kill them," said David

There was a long pause and Regina looked shocked, "Archie's dead?" she asked.

"Stop it, Regina," said Giselle, "Ruby saw you going into his office last night."

"Then she's lying. I was home all evening," said Regina. She looked up at Emma and said, "After everything I've done to change, to win Henry back, why would I toss it all away now? And, if I did and I was going to kill Archie, you would never know it. The fact that he's dead and you caught me shows sloppiness."

As she was speaking David and Giselle stepped forward, "You've been caught before." said David, "Come on, Emma. Who do you think's lying – Ruby, or her? She's incapable of change, no matter how many times we've given her the chance." Then David looked at Regina, "Why should this time be any different?"

* * *

Emma, David and Giselle walked out of the interrogation room, "So what do we do with her now?" asked Mary Margaret, as she continued to look at Regina, as she sat in the interrogation room.

"Lock her up," said David.

"We can't lock her up, because she didn't do it," said Emma. Mary Margaret turned to face her daughter.

"You really believe her?" asked Giselle.

"I watched her when we told her Archie was dead. She didn't know."

"Emma," said Mary Margaret, "I know that you want to believe that Regina can change for Henry, but…"

"I know what I saw," Emma interrupted, "Look at her in there. The old Regina would've reduced this building to ashes. That's a woman who wants to change. She just wants everyone else to see it. I know that look. I know her. I believe her."

"With all due respect, you don't know her like we do," said Giselle.

"Maybe that's the problem," said Emma, "I know in the Enchanted Forest, she was the Evil Queen. But here, she's Regina. And I'm still the Sheriff, and I say she's innocent until proven guilty."

"So… Uh, what do you suggest we do?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Let her go."

"Emma, sh…" David started to say.

"We let her go," said Emma, "and then we find the truth."

* * *

Emma, David, Giselle and Mary Margaret went to Archie's office and started to look for evidence. David was looking through the filing cabinet and came upon Regina's file, "Huh," he said, "Regina's file... it's empty."

"So, she did it," said Mary Margaret, "She killed the kindest soul in this town. A man who only cared about helping."

"I promise we'll find whoever really did this," said Emma.

"Maybe we already have?" said Giselle, "Regina had a fight with Archie, Ruby saw her outside last night, and now, her file is empty. That's a lot of evidence."

"Maybe that's the point."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know how it is in fairy tale land, but in the real world, it's usually hard to find evidence. But this has been way too easy. Unless, someone wants us to find evidence."

"What? So, you think she was framed?" asked Mary Margaret

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time that happened in this town," said Emma.

"Who would want to frame her?" asked David.

"That's a long list, present company included," said Giselle.

"Yeah. But there's only one name on that list that would resort to killing to get what they want," said Emma.

* * *

Emma, Mary Margaret, David and Giselle walked in Mr. Gold's shop just he and Belle were going to eat lunch. "Ah… Nothing warms the heart more than a family reunited," said Mr. Gold, "You have your mother's chin, Miss Swan."

"We know that you killed him," said Emma.

"And your father's tact."

"Someone's dead?" asked Belle.

"Dr. Hopper," said Emma.

"Why on earth would you think I had anything to do with that?" asked Gold.

"Because all the evidence points to Regina."

"And she's not possibly capable of doing something so vile?" asked Belle.

"It's a frame job," said Emma.

"It wouldn't be the first time you used someone to try to hurt her," said Mary Margaret.

"Nice to see your memory's still intact, dearie," said Gold, "But this time, I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint you. It wasn't me."

"Why should we believe you?" asked David.

"Because I can prove it," said Mr. Gold, "Ask the witness."

"No one was there," said Giselle.

"Well, that's not strictly true now, is it?"

A little while later, David brought Pongo into the back room of Gold's shop. Mr. Gold went to pet him, "Hey, boy. Good boy. Good boy, good boy."

"I, uh… I didn't know you were such a dog person," said Belle.

"Well… A long time ago, in another life, I got to know a sheepdog or two."

"That's fascinating," said Emma, "But unless you speak dog, how is Pongo going to tell us anything?"

"Through magic, of course," said Gold as he stood back up, "It won't allow us to communicate, but it will allow us to… Extract his memories."

"Extract?" asked David.

"You don't have to worry. He won't feel a thing."

"Why should we trust you?" asked Emma, "Couldn't you just as easily use magic to fool us?"

"Because I'm not going to be the one using magic – you are," said Mr. Gold.

"Me? How?"

Gold walked over to one of his cupboards, "You have it within you. Told me so yourself." He looked over at Mary Margaret and Giselle, "You both witnessed it, didn't you?"

"Emma, you don't have to do this," said Mary Margaret.

"If it tells us something about Archie's death, then so be it."

Gold took out a dream catcher and held it up, "Do you know what this is?"

"A dream catcher," said Emma.

"Well… It's capable of catching so much more," Gold slowly ran the dream catcher along Pongo's back, and it started to glow a bright yellow.

"What is that?" asked Belle.

"Memories. Now, Miss Swan," he handed it to Emma, "You show us how."

"How? It's just a jumble."

"Will it. Will it, and we shall all see."

Emma took the dream catcher, held it in front of her and concentrated on the jumbled swirl of magic in the middle, but nothing happened, "I can't."

"Yes, you can."

Emma briefly closed her eyes. And the jumble transform into an image. "Emma," said David, "You're doing it."

They watched as Archie let Regina into his office, "Regina," said Emma.

Then they saw Regina grab Archie's neck. Mary Margaret was horrified by what she saw and turned away. Emma saw enough she dropped the dream catcher and let it fall to the floor, Emma looked at her parents, "You were right all along."

"I'm sorry, Emma," said David.

* * *

Emma rushed out of the shop with David, Mary Margaret, and Giselle behind her, "Emma! Wait. Where are you going?" asked David

"To get Regina," said Emma.

"Well, can we talk about this?" asked Mary Margaret.

"What's there to talk about? She killed Archie, now she's got to pay."

"Emma, how do you plan on doing that?" asked Giselle, "She has her powers back here."

"Yeah, well, you just saw what happened. So do I," said Emma.

"Yeah," said David, as he grabbed his daughter's arm and forced her to look at him, "You have something, but you didn't even know what the hell to do with it. And now, you're going to go take on the most powerful woman in town?"

"Excuse me. Weren't you the ones who've been pushing on the 'it's Regina' kick the whole time? You should be happy you were right."

"We may be right," said Giselle, "but we also know that going after her without a plan is a mistake."

"So what do we do?" asked Emma.

"Even if the dwarves construct a cell to hold her, we need a way to contain her magic until then," said David.

"Fairy dust," said Mary Margaret, "Leroy said they were processing a new batch of it."

"Will that stop her power?" asked Elsa.

"It has before," said Giselle, "The problem is, she'll see us coming."

"Leave that to me. Trust me – we're locking her up," said Emma.

* * *

A short time later, they were all in front of Regina's house. Emma knocked on the door and Regina answered, "Miss Swan. I assume you're here to apologize."

"We saw you do it," said Emma.

"What?"

"I saw it," said Emma, "You choked the life out of Archie."

"What are you talking about?" asked Regina, "How is that even possible?"

"Magic," said David.

"You-"

"I saw what happened, and it was you," said Emma.

"Gold," said Regina, "He helped you. You're going to trust him, of all people, when he's probably the one behind this?"

"We didn't trust him," said Mary Margaret.

"That's why Emma used magic instead," said Giselle.

Regina looked at Emma, "You can use magic… The savior. Of course. Well, I can only assume he warned you, then."

"About what?" asked Emma.

"That magic always comes with a price."

"Yeah? Well, that's a price we're both going to pay."

"How's that?"

"Henry. He believed in you. His heart's going to break. That's both our prices."

"No. I will not let you poison Henry against me."

"It's an interesting word choice, since you already did."

The group started to leave and Regina followed them down the walkway, "I want to see him. He deserves to hear my side of the story! He's my son!"

"He's not!" said Emma as she turned back around, "He's mine! And, after this, you're not getting anywhere near him! Do it!"

Just then Mother Superior appeared from behind a tree and fired a blast of blue magic at Regina. But, she saw it coming and stopped it. She looked at Giselle, David and Mary Margaret, "Did you really think that would work again?" Then she casually threw the ball of magic on the ground near their feet. Regina looked at Emma, "You… You will not keep my son from me." She threw Emma back with magic. Mary Margaret ran up to help her daughter up, "So much for fairy dust. Maybe some of your newfound magic can save you now."

"I don't need it," said Emma, "I already won. There is no way Henry will swallow your lies about Archie now. You can pretend all you want, but we know how you are, and who you will always be." Regina didn't say another word, she disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

* * *

A short time later, Regina watched from her car as Emma told Henry about what happened with Archie and how it looked like Regina was involved. Regina started to cry as she watched Emma and Henry hug. She was surprised when she heard a knock on her passenger side window. She turned and saw Giselle. Regina lowered the window. "We need to talk… Cousin…"

AN: Remember, if you like this story. Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	7. The Outsider

The Outsider

Giselle and Regina sat in the car. "So, you wanted to talk," said Regina, "Talk…"

"Ruby said that you and Archie were arguing," said Giselle, "What were you arguing about?"

Regina looked at her cousin, "If you must know. I was talking to him about him telling Emma that I was seeing him to learn to how to not use magic and to be a better person, for Henry."

"That's not much of a motive to kill him…"

"I didn't kill him."

"I know."

"What?"

"I know how much you love Henry."

"How would you know? You've been living in the forest for 28 years."

Giselle rolled her eyes, "I've been around town, Regina. I've seen you and Henry together. So, I know that you would never do anything to risk your relationship with Henry."

Regina looked out the windshield, "I wish the Charmings understood that."

"Emma did… until she saw the memory from Pongo."

"I don't know who that was but that wasn't me."

"I have an idea…" said Giselle, "But I hope I'm wrong."

Regina looked at her cousin,"Who?"

"Your mother."

"My mother? I thought she was still back in the Enchanted Forest."

"She is… The last I knew…. But, she wanted to get her badly… She might have found away…"

* * *

A couple days later, several Storybrooke residents were gathered around a casket and a tombstone. It read 'Archibald Hopper – Friend and Conscience'. Mary Margaret stood in front of the crowd to give the eulogy, "Some of us knew him as Archie. Others, as Jiminy. But we all knew him as a true friend. And though, he may now be gone, he will always live on inside of us. Reminding us to be our best selves, to do the right thing, to always fight for what we believe in. So, we shouldn't think of today as goodbye, just as a way of saying… Archie, we'll be listening."

After the funeral was over, Marco walked up to the tombstone and laid Archie's umbrella against it, "I miss you so much, my friend. Well, at least… You are in a better place."

A little while later, Mary Margaret and Giselle watched at Emma offered Henry a Pop Tart as he sat on Mary Margaret's bed just looking out the window. He turned it down. Emma set it on the bed then walked over to her mother and friend, "Well, that went well."

"Emma, you're doing all you can do," said Mary Margaret.

"That's what makes me feel awful."

Just then, Leroy walked up to them, "Ladies? The dwarves have been thinking. We have to ask – when do we go back?"

"Back? Where?" asked Emma.

"The Enchanted Forest. Our home."

"You want to go back?" asked Mary Margaret.

"The three of us fought really hard to get here," said Giselle.

"But with what Regina did to Archie, Storybrooke ain't as safe as we thought," said Leroy.

"We're going to find her," said Emma, "There's only so many places she can hide."

"We've dealt with her before, we'll do it again," said Mary Margaret.

"But it's not just her," said Leroy, " The curse is broken. There's a whole world full of people beyond the town line that don't know who or what we are. Ever think of what might happen if one of them were to come pay us a visit?"

"He's right," said Ruby, "What if they see, you know, magic? Like a woman with ice powers, for example? People weren't exactly understanding back in our world."

"Okay, let's not worry about 'what ifs'" said Emma, "No one is here."

"Yet," said Leroy, "Maybe they come, maybe they don't. But that doesn't change the fact that while we might enjoy things like penicillin, we're a bit homesick.

* * *

After the wake, Giselle went home. She was reading a book and having some tea when her phone rang. She picked it up and saw it was Emma, "Hey Emma… What's up?"

"There was a report of shots fired and some kind of accident at the town line," said Emma, "I'm headed to pick up David and Mary Margaret from Granny's. I should be at your house in two minutes."

"Okay," said Giselle, "See you then…"

"One more thing… Archie is alive… it turns out that Cora framed Regina."

"What?"

"Yeah… I'll fill you in on the way."

"Okay… Bye…" then Giselle hung up

* * *

When they got to the town line, in the squad car, , they saw Gold holding an injured Belle. Hook was unconscious at the side of the road, and there was a crashed car on the side of the road with a man inside.

"What are you?!" They heard Belle shout at Mr. Gold.

"Are you okay?" asked David, as he, Giselle and Mary Margaret went over to Belle and Gold.

"I'm at the town line," said Emma, on her cellphone, "Two people down, maybe three. There's a car – pretty banged up with Pennsylvania plates."

"What's going on?" asked Giselle.

"She crossed over the line. She doesn't remember," said Gold.

Emma went over to Hook. He was now conscious and looked up at Emma, ""Hey, beautiful. Here, I didn't think you'd notice,"

She leaned down and pushed on his ribs. He yelled out in pain and she said, "Your ribs are broken."

"Oh, that must be why it hurts when I laugh," said Hook. He looked over at Gold, "Did you see his face? His one true love, gone in an instant! Just like Milah, crocodile!" Gold walked toward Hook and Hook said, "When you took her from me…"

"But you took her first," said Mr. Gold. Then, he kicked Hook in the face and lunged at him, pressing his cane against Hook's neck.

"Gold, are you insane?!" asked Emma.

"Yes, I am!" said Gold.

David and Giselle rushed up to pull Gold off of Hook "You can't do that!" said Giselle.

"I can if you let me go."

"You don't want her to see that," said Emma as she pointed over to Belle.

"I'm a stranger to her," said Gold.

"Murder is a bad first impression," said Giselle.

"What would Belle want you to do?" asked David

Just then they heard the ambulance arrive, distracting Mr. Gold long enough for David to pull him off of Hook.

"Over here!" called David.

The paramedics head over to them but then Emma saw the other car, "No! Him! Take care of him. He can wait."

Mary Margaret and Belle walked over, "What?" she asked.

"There's someone in there."

"Stay," Mary Margaret said to Belle, "I'll be right back."

Emma, Giselle, David and Mary Margaret watched as the paramedics checked on the unconscious driver of the car.

"Do you know this guy?" asked Emma.

"I've never seen him before," said Giselle.

"That's because he drove into town," said David.

"From the outside?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Looks like the world just came to Storybrooke," said Emma.

* * *

Hook and the driver of the car were wheeled into the hospital on stretchers by the paramedics, while the rest of the group from the accident site follow behind them, "Car versus pedestrian," said one of the paramedics, "Chest trauma from the wheel. Pedestrian's got contusions, broken ribs."

"Go to X-ray," said the attending nurse, "Pedestrian first."

"Hide him," said Emma.

"What?"

Emma pointed at Hook, "Find a room and hide him,"

Just then Mr. Gold came in, "Belle. What's going on?"

David blocked him, "Get him out of here!"

"Well, what's happening? Belle!"

"I'd like to know that myself," said Leroy.

"Belle! Belle!"

Just then, Dr. Whale walked in, "Everybody, calm down!" he looked at Mr. Gold, "Mr. Gold. Everything will be fine. She's in good hands here. I promise."

* * *

Mary Margaret, David, Giselle, Ruby and Leroy were the lobby of the hospital with the driver's cell phone while Emma talked to Hook, "We've got to get into his phone," said Leroy.

"Let me guess another pass code," said David as he took the phone from Mary Margaret.

"You can't guess. There are a million possible combinations," said Mary Margaret.

"Ten-thousand," said Ruby.

"Ten-thousand."

"Leroy, can you get it open or something? Hack it?" said David.

"Well, you do understand that computer hacking and pickaxe hacking are different," said Leroy.

Just then Emma, walked up. "Here, let me," said Emma, as she took the phone from David, "I have a thing," Emma plugged her hacking device in the phone. "And we do know was stuff in his car – rental agreement, maps, receipts. His name is Greg Mendell." Emma got into the phone and started to look through it, "Pictures of him alone at a bunch of Eastern Seaboard tourist locations, a LinkedIn account, and he tweets pictures of his food. I'll keep looking, but I think what we have here is a well-documented, real-life ordinary Joe. Or Greg."

"So, whatever's kept random people from stumbling into Storybrooke for the last twenty-eight years," said Giselle.

"Is gone," said Mary Margaret.

"Anyone could drive in," said David, "Why are my instincts telling me that's a bad thing?"

"Cause you've seen E.T., or Splash, or any other movie where they find something magical and study it to death," said Leroy, "Think what'd they do to a werewolf."

"Oh, and his friends and family?" said Mary Margaret, "They're going to come looking for him soon."

"Let's try not to overreact," said Emma.

"Leroy's right," said Giselle, "We don't need outsiders here."

"Hook says he doesn't know where Cora is, and God knows what she's going to do," said Emma, "With other people coming here, that's not going to be good for anyone."

"We need to find Regina," said Mary Margaret, "and tell her we know she was framed."

"I've been tracking her. No luck. She's gone underground," said Ruby.

David looked at Giselle, "Have you had any contact with your cousin lately?"

"Cousin?" asked Emma.

Giselle sighed, "Regina's father was my mother's brother. Regina and I were never really very close." Then, she looked at David, "To answer your question, The last time I saw Regina was the day after Archie's 'body' was found."

"What if Cora finds her first?" asked Mary Margaret, "I don't want to think about the damage those two would do together. This could not have come at a worse time."

"It's okay. The guy's being patched up right now," said Emma, "He'll probably be on his way home by morning."

Just then, Dr. Whale walked up, "Not quite. He's bleeding into his chest cavity. It's not a full flood, you know. But, pretty soon, he'll be drowning in his own blood."

"So make it stop. Aren't you a doctor?"

Just then, Dr. Whale saw Mr. Gold walking down the stairs, "Gold," the doctor walked up to Gold, "You fixed me. Now fix him. It will take you seconds and cost you nothing."

"No," said Mr. Gold.

"No? Just… No?"

"I owe you nothing, Whale. I owe none of you anything. And some of you, owe me. So, yeah, just… No. Oh, and point of interest – the driver? He saw me throwing some magic. So, instead of trying to get him out of here, you better be hoping he dies. Because if he doesn't, he's going to be driving tour buses up and down main street. So glad I don't give a damn," then Mr. Gold walked away.

Dr. Whale turned back to the group, "Look… Letting him die is easy. I can do that, if that's what you decide."

"Let's take this somewhere private," said Emma.

They walked into a supply room and Dr. Gold said, "It's not really murder if we let him succumb to his injuries."

"I'm pretty sure it is," said Emma.

"Of course we save him," said Mary Margaret.

"Obviously," said David.

"Well…" said Giselle.

"Giselle!" scolded Mary Margaret.

"If we save him and kill the whole town, is that really better?"

"So we have to choose between our lives and his," said Ruby.

"We can worry about the town later," said David.

"Which doesn't mean we should abandon him," said Mary Margaret.

"I know, but let's worry about Storybrooke after we save a life. Dr. Whale, prep for surgery," Said David. Dr. Whale nodded and left.

"Anyone else notice he's drunk off his ass?" asked Mary Margaret.

Suddenly, the Star Wars theme started to come from Greg's phone, "Someone's looking for Greg," said Emma, "How long before they come here?"

* * *

A little while later, they were all in the lobby of the hospital. Greg's phone, now on silent, began to vibrate. Emma looked at it, "Same person again?" asked Leroy.

"'Her'," said Emma, as she looked at the caller ID on the screen, "Cute."

"Probably a girlfriend," said David.

"We could answer it – just let her know he's okay," said Mary Margaret.

"He's not okay," said Emma.

"He's alive. We could let her know he's alive," said Ruby.

"Nah. The police could trace it here instantly," said David.

"She can activate the find your phone thing without us picking it up at all," said Emma.

The phone stopped vibrating, "That settles that," said Leroy.

"Oh, my nerves can't take this. Is the surgery almost over?" asked Mary Margaret.

"I… I think it takes…" Emma started to say, when a man walked in and scanned the lobby.

He turned to leave when Giselle went to stopped him, "Whoa. Whoa. Wait. Wait. Any news?"

"No. I was just looking for the doctor," said the man.

"He's not in the OR?" asked Ruby.

"He never came in."

"Then page him," said Emma.

"He was not looking so good earlier," said David.

The man picked up a phone and they heard a beeping sound from nearby, "He's here," said Mary Margaret.

They all looked and saw the beeping was coming from a laundry basket of dirty scrubs. Emma looked through it and found Dr. Whale's lab coat with his pager in the pocket, "No, but his pager is," said Emma, " He's gone."

Emma handed Dr. Whale's lab coat to Ruby and she started to sniff it to pick up the scent, "Got the scent?" asked David.

"Boozy," said Ruby.

"Just find him and bring him back," said Emma, "We'll watch Hook and figure out options if Whale doesn't come back."

"Maybe Doc can do it," Mary Margaret suggested.

Leroy started to laugh, "Surgery?" then he got serious, "No."

"Maybe he didn't even run. Maybe Cora grabbed him for some reason."

"I don't think so," said David, "He's been in a rough place since he brought Regina's fiancé back to life."

"Daniel?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Back to life?!" asked Giselle.

"And had his arm ripped off and put back on," said David.

"Cool," said Leroy.

"Wait. Daniel came back?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Like some kind of Frankenstein?" asked Emma.

"That's Whale," said David, "The doctor. And Daniel was his-"

"What went on here while we were gone?" asked Giselle.

"Ruby, get going. Bring back… Dr. Frankenstein," said Emma. Then Ruby left, "We're going to send this guy back home with bolts in his neck."

"She'll find him," said Mary Margaret.

"Yeah, but what kind of state is he going to be in?"

A while later, Dr. Whale and Ruby came back to the hospital, while the others were still waiting in the lobby, "You're back," said Mary Margaret.

"Finally," said Emma.

"I don't know why everyone's so worried," said Dr. Whale, "I was just stretching my legs. Now I'm going to go do this thing." Then, he headed off to the operating room.

* * *

A few hours later, Dr. Whale walked out and Ruby walked over to him, "Where are they?" asked Dr. Whale.

"Getting coffee from the machine," said Ruby, "What's the verdict?"

"He'll live."

"You did it?"

"Thank you. Monster to monster."

"You did it!"

The others came around the corner when they hear Ruby, "He's going to make it?" asked David.

"He's got some recuperating ahead of him – a few weeks, maybe – but yes," said Dr. Whale, "He's going to live."

"Thank goodness," said Mary Margaret.

"Or me."

"Telling you right now, this will come to no good," said Leroy.

"Quiet, Leroy," said David.

"I want to talk to him," said Emma.

"He's waking up now," said Dr. Whale.

"Already?" asked Ruby.

"I waited a couple of hours to tell you in case he, you know, keeled over," said Dr. Whale, "But so far, so good."

"Alright, then," said Mary Margaret.

"Well, let's talk to him," said David.

"We're not talking to him as a group," said Emma, "We're not a group Sheriff."

"But, we've been doing this together," said Mary Margaret.

"We're trying to convince this guy this place is normal," said Emma, "In a normal town, the Sheriff goes in and asks a few questions. She doesn't bring her parents in with her."

"That's probably true," said David.

"We'll be right here, then," said Mary Margaret.

Emma looked at Giselle, "She does take a deputy though."

Giselle smiled, "Let's Go..."

* * *

Emma and Giselle walked into Greg's room, "Nurse?" he asked.

"Sheriff Swan, actually," said Emma, "This is my Deputy, Giselle."

Greg nodded, "I'm thirsty."

Giselle hands him a glass of water with a straw. "Here. I have your personal effects. I'm just going to put them here, okay?" She set the bag of his belongings next to the bed, "So, Mr. Mendell, we wanted to talk to you about the accident."

"Did I hit somebody?" asked Greg, "Oh, my God, I hit someone. Is he okay?"

"Don't worry about him," said Emma, "I mean, the… The damage was pretty minor."

"Oh, thank God."

"But, we do need you to state what happened in your own words," said Giselle, "what you did, what you saw."

"Well, I… I didn't see anything. I…" said Greg.

"Well, you were driving," said Emma.

"Yeah, I mean… I saw the road, of course."

"I just think I might be able to put your mind at ease," said Giselle, "There might be…an explanation if you saw…"

"I was texting," said Greg.

"Oh."

"I looked down, just for a second. And when I looked back up, he was… He was right there. And he was too close to avoid, but I… I know that it's not legal in Maine."

"It's okay," said Emma, "I'm just glad that you… Were honest with us."

"So, no charges?" asked Greg.

"No. No charges. I will let you go with a warning this time."

"Thank you. So, when… When can I head home?"

"As soon as the doctor clears you," said Emma, "We don't want to keep you."

Emma and Giselle headed back down to the lobby and told the others what Greg told them. where everyone else was waiting. "He didn't see nothing?" asked Leroy.

"Free and clear," said Giselle.

"Oh, good," said Mary Margaret.

"Now maybe, things can calm down for ten minutes and we can catch our breath," said David.

AN: Remember, if you like this story. Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	8. Tiny

Tiny

The next day, Mary Margaret and Giselle were in the kitchen area of the loft when David walked in, "You like the holster, huh?" said Mary Margaret, with a smile.

"I miss carrying a sword," said David.

"Well, it looks good on you."

Giselle shook her head. She was envious of her prince and his princess. They were so much in love. She hoped to find someone to love like that one day. Giselle stood up, "Come on. Leroy has the dwarves on Cora watch. They've got eyes everywhere, but they could use our help."

"Really?" said Mary Margaret, as she walked over to the door. David helped her with her coat and then she said, "How hard can it be to find a powerful sorceress in a small town?"

She opened the door and saw Regina preparing to knock on the door, "Apparently, not very hard," said David.

"Regina. You're back," said Giselle.

Regina looked at them and said, "I know you think I'm responsible for poor Dr. Hopper's death."

"He's… Alive," said David.

"What?"

"You were framed," said Mary Margaret.

"Who would do that?" asked Regina.

"Your mother," said Giselle, "She's here."

"But… But that's… That's… Not possible."

"We found a way back, so did she."

"We were wrong… And we're so sorry," said Mary Margaret.

"I know," said Regina, "But, if Cora's here, then we're all in danger. Please, you have to let me see my son. I can protect him."

"He's not here."

"What?"

"Mr. Gold asked Emma to help him find his son," said David, "They left town about an hour ago with Henry."

"And no one told me?" asked Regina.

"I tried calling you," said Giselle, "But your phone kept going to voicemail."

"And, to be honest, Regina," said Mary Margaret, "I don't think Emma has to run anything by you."

"No, I suppose she doesn't," said Regina, then she turned and left.

Giselle closed the door, "Well… that went well…"

"With her, it doesn't get much better," said David, "Come on. Let's go find Cora." He picked up Mary Margaret's bow and arrow.

"Where?" asked Mary Margaret.

"No idea," said David, as he handed the weapons to his wife, "But I know who to ask."

* * *

A short time later, David, Mary Margaret, Giselle, Leroy and Hook were down at the docks. Hook was walking with a limp as he said, "You didn't even ask me about my recovery."

"How are you feeling, Hook?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Come closer and feel for yourself."

David hit Hook in the shoulder, "You want to lose the other hand? Where's the ship? Come on. Archie told us. It's shielded somehow, isn't it, mate?"

"Aye… That it is Follow me," Hook started down the dock, then stopped, "I don't know what you expect to find. Cora won't be there."

"Well, maybe she left something behind that will tell us where she went," said Giselle. She forced him to walk down the dock, "Let's go."

"No funny business," said Leroy, "I'm watching you, pirate."

"Yes, Dwarf," said Hook, "That should deter me from any maleficence."

"Oh, don't worry, Leroy. He'll help us," said Mary Margaret.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because you're a pirate. You know which way the wind blows, and, right now, it is gusting towards us."

"Oh. I see where your daughter got her gumption. Follow me."

Hook turned and walked up an invisible gangway and disappeared behind a shield. Then, the rest of them followed. They stepped on to an old sailing ship, "You sailed this ship from our land. Can you sail it back?" asked Leroy.

"My ship?" asked Hook, "She's a marvel. Made from enchanted wood. We weathered many a storm together, seen many strange, glittering shores. But, to travel between lands, she must go through a portal."

"Yeah," said Giselle, "What do you know about Cora's plans?"

"Cora's not the most communicative of lasses. I will tell you this – whatever malice she has in mind, her weapon of choice is in here." He pointed to a tarp covered box

David and Leroy pulled back the tarp and under it was a cage. Inside the cage was a very large man unconscious, "Who's that?" asked Mary Margaret.

"This is the giant who had the compass you three needed to get back to Storybrooke," said Hook.

"So, Cora used magic to make him travel-sized," asked Leroy.

"Whatever she intends to do with him, it's important," said Hook.

"Oh, I think you know exactly what she intends to do with him," said David, "You're holding out on us."

"Well, either have your lovely wife torture it out of me," said Hook, "Which I promise will be fun for both..."

David grabbed Hook by the throat and shoved him against a yardarm, "Why don't you and I have some fun?"

"I don't know what she's planning," said Hook, "Why don't you wake the bloody giant and ask him yourself?"

Hook held out the key to the cage. Mary Margaret took it and unlocked the door. She crouched down and touched the man on the shoulder. During this, Hook quietly snuck away. He startled awake, "Hey… It's alright. You're safe now," said Mary Margaret. The man crawled out of the cage, "What's your name?" she asked.

"Anton," said the man, "Where's that witch?"

"She's gone," said Giselle.

"What did she do? She made me small."

"Come on. Let's get you out of here," said David.

"You," said Anton.

"Me?"

"You!" Anton punched David in the face knocking him over a railing and onto the deck below.

"David!" shouted Mary Margaret.

"Hey! Hey, over here, you big..." said Leroy as he tried to distract Anton. But he was thrown down the steps on the other side. Anton walked down the steps and after David. David drew his gun to shoot him in the leg but Anton kicked out of his hand. Then, an arrow flew past the right side of Anton's head.

He looked and saw Mary Margaret with her bow drawn and Giselle had her gun drawn, "Step away from my husband," said Mary Margaret.

Anton looked around, "You may have me outnumbered, but this isn't over," he looked down at David, "You think I forgot what you did? I didn't. You'll pay for your evil. I promise! You'll pay!" Then he ran off.

* * *

David, Mary Margaret, Giselle and Leroy went to Granny's to regroup. David, Mary Margaret and Emily were in a booth while Leroy was in the bathroom. Then, Mary Margaret said, "David… Did that giant say he'll make you pay? For what?"

"I have no idea. I've never seen that guy before," said David.

"Well, he sure knows you."

Then, David had a realization, "No. It's not about me. He just thinks it is."

Giselle then had the same thought, "Your brother. That's who he thinks you are."

"It's the only thing that makes sense. Come on," said David as he stood up.

"Where are we going?" asked Mary Margaret.

"To find out just what kind of trouble my brother got himself into." David looked at Leroy, who was just walking out of the back and said, "Leroy, get your head looked at and gather the dwarves. We need to keep an eye out for this giant."

* * *

Mary Margaret, David, and Giselle were searching town for Anton. When they found him he had grown back to his normal height which was around 50 ft. tall. He was walking down Main Street yelling at the people below, "That's right! Run! Run!" The four of them were looking around the corner trying to stay out of sight. He picked up the car and threw it in their direction missing them by a few feet. Then Anton stalked away. The three of them ran down the road and David said, "Head to the town hall! Bring anyone you find on the way! Somebody get Leroy!"

"Guess we found our giant," said Mary Margaret, "I just didn't think he would be so…"

"Giant?" asked Giselle.

"My mistake."

David looked at Mary Margaret, "Ever stop one before?"

"Nope."

Then he looked at Giselle, "How about you?"

"Once," said Giselle, "But we had poisoned swords..."

"Let's hope we don't have to resort to that," said David. He stepped forward and yelled up to Anton, "Wait! You don't have to do this!"

Anton turned and looked at them, "Yeah, I do. You destroyed everything in my life. Now you're going to know what that feels like."

"The man who hurt you? That wasn't me. That was my twin brother, James. We were separated at birth. He was raised by A… A ruthless King." As David talked, Leroy joined them.

"You're not James?"

"No!"

"Then where is he?"

"He paid the ultimate price for his arrogance. He's dead! There is nothing more you can do to him."

"We're on your side, Anton!" shouted Mary Margaret, as she, Giselle and Leroy stepped forward, "We're good!"

"Mary Margaret and I are her because of you. You have her daughter, Emma, the magic compass."

"Emma?" asked Anton, "Let me talk to her. She says you're okay, then I'll stop."

"She's kind of out of town," said Mary Margaret.

"Really?"

"But when she gets back," said Giselle, "I know she'll really want to talk to you."

"How convenient," said Anton, "Everyone I'm looking for isn't around! All you humans do is lie, and cheat, and kill, and I'm sick of it!" Then Anton ran after them.

"Well, that went well!" said Giselle, as they ran.

"So let me get this straight – you got a twin brother?" asked Leroy.

"Yeah," said David.

"His name is James?"

"Right."

"Well, your name is James."

"No, actually, it's not."

"It's Charming, then?"

"No, that's the nickname I gave him," said Mary Margaret.

"Hey, hold on. What the hell is your name?" asked Leroy.

"David," he answered.

"Your curse name?"

"My real name!"

"What, you're David, James, and Charming? Is David like a middle name?"

"No! It's my name-name."

"You know what? I'm going to call you whatever I damn well please! Is that okay?!"

"Sure, Leroy."

As they ran they reached the docks, "So what's the plan?" asked Leroy.

"Lead the giant away from here, so he can't hurt anyone," said David.

"Wait," said Giselle, "If we keep heading in this direction, we're going to hit the town line."

"Okay, new plan." David stopped and approached Anton.

"What are you doing?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Giving him what he wants," Then David shouted, "Anton! How about we make a deal?"

"I don't make deals with humans," said Anton.

"Just hear me out. I'll surrender myself to you, if you spare the lives of everyone in Storybrooke."

"David, you can't do this," said Mary Margaret.

"If I don't, the whole town will suffer. I can't allow that," David turned back to Anton, "Well, what do you say?

"Deal," said Anton. Anton lunged at David and tried to jump on him. But, Mary Margaret pulled David away at the last moment. The ground was very soft and Anton ended up waist deep in the ground. Then all of the sudden Anton was surrounded by blue smoke and then he seemingly vanished.

"Where did he go?" asked Giselle.

"I'm not sure," said David.

They walked over to the hole. They looked down and they saw Anton hanging onto an underground pipe.

David went and got his truck. While, Leroy came back with a long, heavy rope. While they were gone a group of townspeople arrived including Ruby, Granny and the rest of the Dwarves, "That better hold," said David.

"It'll hold," said Leroy.

"I got this," said Granny as she tied the rope to the back of David's truck. Leroy then threw the other end of the rope down the hole.

David got ready to climb down when Mary Margaret pulled him into a kiss, "Most people would let that giant die after what he's done," she said.

"You wouldn't," said David. He wrapped the rope around his waist and began to shimmy down the hole, "Alright, Anton! I'm coming down!" He reached Anton and said, "Take my hand."

"No!" said Anton.

"No?"

"I don't want to go back up there. I should just let go!"

"You'll die."

"Maybe death hurts less than life."

"If you really wanted to die, you would have let go already. Now take my hand!" Anton grabbed David hand.

Travis watched from the top of the hole and said, "Okay! Pull 'em up!"

The townspeople pulled and soon David and Anton were back at the surface, "You saved my life." Said Anton as he looked around at the people around him

"That's what we do," said Giselle.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," said Leroy.

"We're not all the same, Anton," said David, "I don't know what my brother did to you, but… That's not us."

"You have no idea," said Anton.

They took Anton to Granny's and as they walked inside, Leroy said, "This is Granny's. She makes a mean lasagna and runs an inn, so I'm sure we can set you up with a room till you find a place."

"Thanks, but I think I'll set up camp in the woods," said Anton.

"The woods?"

"Yeah, I'm better off alone. I'm not too good at fitting in."

"You're in the right place. Storybrooke's got all kinds – dwarves, fairies, werewolves, you name it. Ruby, beers all around!"

"We all miss our land, Anton," said Giselle, "But this is our home now."

"You never think about going back?" asked Anton.

"Of course we do," said Mary Margaret, "It's just not possible."

"We have no way to get there," said David.

"How's the farmland here?" asked Anton.

"Pretty good. Why?"

Anton took out a vile with a piece of plant inside, "The stem is from a beanstalk. If I plant it, it should be able to grow some magic beans. And then, you just may have a way."

* * *

Mary Margaret, David, Giselle and the dwarves to Anton to a field outside town but still in the town border. Anton checked the soil, "Well, what's the verdict?" asked David.

"Soil's got a nice loamy feel," said Anton, "Lot of minerals. The beans should grow well here. Only one problem."

"What's that?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Cora. This is why she brought me. She wanted me to grow beans. So whatever she plans to do with them… Can't be good."

"Then we won't let her get to them," said Giselle.

"No one touches our crop," said Leroy.

"Your crop?" asked Anton, "I thought you guys were miners?"

"Work is work. It's what we do. So what do you say? You up for some help?"

"Okay."

"Happy!" called Leroy and Happy handed Anton a pick axe, "Here. To help break up the earth."

Anton looked down, and the name 'Tiny' appears on the handle, " 'Tiny'. My brothers used to call me that."

"Axe never lies."

"Wait a second," said David, "I did my time in the mines. How come I didn't get one of those?"

"Cause you ain't a dwarf," said Leroy, "Welcome aboard, brother." Then, the dwarfs and Anton started to hack at the ground, whistling while they work.

AN: Remember, if you like this story. Review, Favorite and Follow, if you haven't done so, yet. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	9. The Queen Is Dead

AN: I've combined "The Queen is Dead" and "The Miller's Daughter" Now on with the show.

The Queen Is Dead

That night, Mary Margaret was telling David and Giselle about the phone call she got from Emma. They found Rumpelstiltskin's son and it turned out to be Henry's father! "So, Rumpelstiltskin is Henry's grandfather?" asked Giselle.

"Apparently," said Mary Margaret.

"But I'm his grandfather," said David.

"You can have more than one.".

"So, his…step-grandmother is Regina, the Evil Queen," said David.

"Actually, his step-great-grandmother," said Mary Margaret, "And she's also his adoptive mother."

"It's a good thing we don't have Thanksgiving in the Enchanted Forest, cause that dinner would suck," said Giselle.

"Or, maybe this will mellow everyone out," said Mary Margaret.

* * *

The next day, Giselle walked into the Sheriff's station with a couple of cups of coffee and saw David laying on the floor. "David!" She set the coffee on a desk and quickly started to try to wake him up, "David?!" He groaned and woke up, "What happened?"

"Hook. He ambushed me," he said, as he started to get up.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's not me he wants. It's Gold," he looked in Emma's office and saw Hook's fake hand on Emma's desk, "…and his hook. Yeah, I'm going to enjoy throwing his ass in jail."

David sat down in a chair just as Mary Margaret walked in. She saw the mark on her husband's head, "What happened?"

"Hook ambushed him before I got here," said Giselle, "I was just heading home to get my sword and take his other hand and maybe a leg…" Giselle started to leave.

Mary Margaret grabbed the redhead's arm to stop her, "Hook isn't the problem, Giselle."

"Tell that to my head," said David.

"It's Regina. She's been lying to us. She's working with Cora to find Gold's dagger."

"The dagger controls him," said Giselle, "If Cora gets it, she can force Gold and all his power to do her bidding."

"Or… Become the Dark One herself," said Mary Margaret.

"Neither one of those options sounds good," said David, as he stood up, "Lucky for us, we can call the man himself. He's with Emma." He went to dial the phone.

"Tried it. Sent a message."

"Well, we can't just wait," said David, as he hung the phone up.

"No, we have to buy time until they call us back or return," said Mary Margaret.

"How?" asked David.

Just then Giselle got an idea, "Regina. She doesn't trust her mother. Never has. If we can put some doubt in her about Cora's motives, it might slow them down. Let me talk to her."

"And you think she'll just trust you?"

"Probably not… But, she doesn't need to trust me. She just has to listen to me."

"And I know how to get her to do that," said Mary Margaret.

* * *

A short time later, Regina walked in Granny's Diner and saw Giselle sitting in one of the booths. Regina walked up to her and asked, "So, how is Henry? Is he okay?"

"He's fine," said Giselle, "Everything's fine.

"What'd he say?"

"I didn't actually talk to him."

Regina sat down, "Then why am I here?"

"Because Snow saw you with your mother," said Giselle, "She said you were looking for the dagger."

"What I'm doing is my business."

"Not when you put the lives of everyone in Storybrooke in danger. There's a war starting, Regina."

"That much is clear, yes."

"Snow is willing to give you one last chance… A chance to choose the right side… The side of good."

"Have you ever considered that maybe, perhaps… I am good? I was always the Queen. It was Snow White who added 'Evil' to my name."

"Good doesn't do what you do, Regina. Why are you doing this? I thought you wanted to change for Henry."

"I tried changing," said Regina, "And what did it get me? Dinner with a bunch of hypocrites who pretend they'll forgive me, when in their hearts, they know… They never will. She wants to give me a chance? How about I give you all one? Stay out of my way." Then, Regina stood up and started to leave.

"Listening to your mother is a mistake, Regina," said Giselle.

Regina stopped and looked at her cousin, "Because listening to you will work out so much better."

"She doesn't care about Henry. All she wants is power."

"Power is how you get things."

"She doesn't care about you."

"Really? And what would you know about mothers?" said Regina. Giselle's jaw dropped, as she watched her cousin walk away.

* * *

After her meeting with Regina, Giselle went back to the Sheriff's station and told about what happened. They decided they needed help. So, they headed to the convent to talk to Mother Superior. When they got there, Mother Superior was already outside, "Mother Superior! We need your help," said Mary Margaret.

"I know. Something's wrong," she said, "I sense a great deal of dark magic has been expelled."

"That's why we're here," said Giselle, "Cora and Regina are trying to find Gold's dagger."

"So they may control The Dark One."

"We're hoping your magic will find the dagger first," said Mary Margaret, "Please, Mother Superior, you're our only hope."

* * *

Soon, the five of them were standing outside Mr. Gold's shop. Mother Superior, used her wand, to open the lock but her wand dropped from her hand as she felt a magical feedback, "Ah! He's cast a protection spell," said Mother Superior.

"Well, then we need to try something equally powerful," said Mary Margaret.

"Dark magic?" asked David.

"Dear, you don't know what you're saying." said Mother Superior.

"Cora can't get that dagger," said Mary Margaret, "If dark magic is the only thing that can break that protection spell, we need to make an exception and use it. Just like you told me once before."

Mother Superior was shocked, "What… I never told you any such thing."

"Look, I kept your secret."

Mother Superior looked insulted by Mary Margaret's insinuation. Just then David's cell phone rang. He took it out and saw it was Emma, "Everybody hold on," he said, "Emma? He told you where it is?" He looked up at the clock above the library.

* * *

David, Mary Margaret and Giselle climbed the steps inside the clock tower until they reached the clock itself. David took a pane of glass off the clock face and the dagger was attached to the minute hand of the clock, "It's here!" said David, as he removed the dagger from the hand of the clock. "A clever hiding place for a very clever man," Then, he handed it to Mary Margaret.

"We did it," she said.

"The Dark One finally can be controlled," said Giselle.

Just then they heard Cora's voice, "Indeed he can be. But by whom?"

The looked up and saw Cora and Regina magically appear in a puff of purple smoke.

"Cora…" said Mary Margaret.

"You're too late," said Giselle.

"Actually, it seems that we found you just in time," said Cora.

"Good has won," said Mary Margaret. "just as it always does."

"I think the day's finally come, my darling Snow, for you to learn a long overdue lesson," said Cora. She waved her hand and Johanna magically appeared.

"Johanna!" said Mary Margaret.

"You see, in the end, it isn't good or evil that wins… But power."

Regina stuck her hand into Johanna's chest and pulled out her heart, "Your choice."

"Do not harm her," said Mary Margaret, "She has nothing to do with this."

"Of course she does," said Cora.

"Whatever they want, Snow, don't give it to them," said Johanna.

"Quiet, handmaid."

David and Giselle drew their guns and pointed them at Cora, "Mother, watch out," warned Regina.

Cora then magically knocks the guns out of their hands, "Leave me, Snow!" said Johanna. Regina started to squeeze Johanna's heart and she started to yell in pain.

"Enough of this," said Cora, "Surrender the dagger. We all know you'll follow your mother's example, no matter the cost. All she ever wanted was for you to be good."

"Those words," said Mary Margaret, "Where did you hear those words?"

"Where do you think?"

"The Blue Fairy made me swear never to speak of that candle again. Not because it was a secret… But because it wasn't her."

"The dagger, dear."

"She didn't give me that candle. You did. My mother wasn't sick at all, was she?"

"Oh, she was quite sick."

"You did all of this. You killed my mother!"

"Actually, the candle would've worked. You could've saved her."

"But you knew I wouldn't. Why? Why did you take her from me?"

"To make my daughter the Queen."

"Hand over the dagger," said Regina.

"No. No," said Mary Margaret, "I will not let you win. Not again!"

"You've already lost your mother," said Cora, "How many connections to her do you have left? Not many, I'd wager."

"If we give up the dagger, we can still win," said David.

"Let me go, Snow. It's alright," said Johanna. Then, Regina squeezed Johanna's heart again.

"What would she say if she could see you now?" asked Cora, "If she wasn't dead" Regina continues to squeeze Johanna's heart and she yelled out again in pain, "The dagger, dear."

"Enough!" shouted Mary Margaret. Then she threw the dagger on the ground. Regina released her grip on Johann's heart.

Cora magically brought the dagger to her hand, "Such a good girl."

"You have what you came for," said Giselle.

Regina put Johanna's heart back into her chest. Johanna then rushes over to group. Then Cora said, "Not quite everything." Cora then magically threw Johanna through the face of the clock and fell to the sidewalk below. Mary Margaret looked of the broken clock face and started to cry at the side of her old friend dead on the street below. David tried to comfort her while Giselle stood there in shock.

"Well, there you go. You see where good gets you?" asked Regina, then she and her mother disappeared in puff of purple smoke.

* * *

Mary Margaret, David and Giselle were at the graveyard. Mary Margaret was planting flowers of Johanna's grave, "It was a beautiful service," said Giselle.

"That never should've happened," said Mary Margaret, "Johanna was an innocent."

"You can't blame yourself," said Giselle, "You did the best you could do in an impossible situation."

"And yet, Regina's family mausoleum remains untouched."

"Mary Margaret…" said David.

"I've had the same rule my entire life," said Mary Margaret, "hold on to goodness. It's what my mother taught me. How many more lives is following that lesson going to take away from me?"

"You can't let Cora make you lose faith in who you are," said David, "someone who does the right thing. You know, that's exactly what she wants."

"I made the 'right' decision, when I stopped Regina's execution all those years ago. When it could've saved us all of this heartache. I made the 'right' decision, when I sent Emma through the wardrobe alone, and we didn't see her first steps. I made the 'right' decision, when I let my own mother die from Cora's poison."

"And we keep beating them," said Giselle.

"At what cost?" asked Mary Margaret, she looked at David, "All I want is our happy ending. It's time. We've earned it. No more lives lost. No more hearts broken."

"The dagger is useless until Gold returns to Storybrooke," said David, "We have time. We'll get it back."

"And when we do, we can bring Cora and Regina to justice," said Giselle.

"I don't care about justice anymore," said Mary Margaret, "We keep thinking that people will change. What if that's wrong? What if I'm the one who has to change?"

"Change how?" asked David.

"I'm going to kill Cora," stated Mary Margaret.

* * *

After the Johanna's funeral, David got a call from Emma and she told him that Hook had attacked Gold and poisoned him. They were able to subdue Hook and Emma, Henry, Gold and Henry's father, Neal, were coming back on Hook's Ship.

David, Mary Margaret, Ruby and Giselle were at the docks to meet the group. Neal and Ruby helped Mr. Gold off the dingy they used to come ashore. Mary Margaret walked with her daughter, "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Emma, "Yeah, we're alright."

Giselle took over for Ruby and she and Neal headed to David's truck with Gold, "Uh, I drove a ship," said Henry.

"Did you now?" asked David.

"Yeah, my dad showed me how."

"That's…me," said Neal.

They put Gold in the bed of the truck and he said, "Thank you, thank you."

"Is Cora trying to control you with the dagger?" asked Giselle, as Neal stepped away.

"Oh, you'd know if she was, cause most of you would be dead by now."

"Well, then we'll just have to take the fight to her before that can happen," said Mary Margaret, as she and David walked up

"We will," said David.

"And this time, we finish it."

"Mary Margaret..."

"David. She needs to be stopped. She needs to be killed. This is our family. We are going to protect it."

"Of course we will," said David, "but what you're talking about goes beyond that."

"Does it? Because she is the reason you've never met my mother."

"I know. I know what happened to Queen Eva, and I have zero problem with Cora dying for it. But not by your hand, and not out of vengeance."

"Why?"

"Because you wouldn't be able to live with yourself. You have the purest heart of anyone I have ever known. That's who you are, and that's who you're going to stay."

Just then Emma walked up with Neal, Henry and Ruby. She looked at Gold and asked, "You okay?"

"Ah, I'm beginning to feel a bit stronger," said Gold, "Take me back to my shop. There's magic there that can protect us."

"Let me guess. I get to go with Ruby," said Henry.

"You got it, kid," said Emma.

"I'll keep him out of the crossfire," said Ruby.

"Thank you," said Mary Margaret.

"Don't look so worried," said Henry, "You'll stop Cora. You won't let her get away."

* * *

The group arrived at Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop. They set Gold in the back part of the shop to rest. Emma walked in with an empty glass container, "Emma, did you find it?" asked Gold.

"Yeah. There's nothing in it," said Emma. She shook the container and there was a clinking sound, "What the hell?" She stuck her hand inside and took something out.

"Invisible chalk," said Mr. Gold, "Use it in the front doorway. Draw a line. The rest of you, you might want to prepare for battle." Then, they all walked out.

David and Giselle went outside to see if Cora and Regina were coming while Emma drew the line at front of the door. They didn't see anything but they knew it was only a matter of time. They walked back in the shop and Giselle said, "We're all clear outside."

David looked at Emma and Neal. Things looked a little tense "Everything okay?" Emma just nodded.

* * *

David, Mary Margaret and Giselle kept a lookout out front while Emma and Neal stayed in back. David looked over at his wife and he could tell she was uneasy about something. "What's wrong?" asked David, "Did Gold tell you something?"

"No," Mary Margaret said quickly, "I mean, he just said that Cora's determined to hurt us."

David: I won't let that happen. We'll do whatever needs to be done."

"You're right. You're absolutely right."

Just then there was a shudder. Giselle looked through the blinds and saw Regina and Cora standing in front of the shop. "It's them." Giselle grabbed a sword from behind a counter while David headed in the back to get Emma and Neal.

A few moments after they came from the back the front door flew opened and Regina and Cora walked in. Emma, Neal, Giselle and David all had swords drawn. "Regina. Think about what you're doing," said Giselle.

"Don't talk to me," said Regina. No one saw Mary Margaret sneak out the side door. Regina formed a fireball in her hand. David stepped forward and deflected with his sword. Regina waved her hand and threw him out of the front door.

"David!" shouted Emma.

Giselle stepped forward and got ready to lunge at them. But she, suffered the same fate as her prince, Regina waved her hand and threw her out the front door and locked it.

David and Giselle were both knocked out for several minutes. When they came to they didn't see Emma, Neal or Mary Margaret. Giselle tried the door and found it locked. David took out his cell phone and called Emma, "David?" she asked, as she answered.

"Are you safe?" asked David.

"For now. I've got the spell up in the back room."

"Is Mary Margaret okay?"

"She's not with you?"

"No. Where the hell is she?"

* * *

Giselle and David started to search Storybrooke for Mary Margaret. They ended up at the graveyard and they saw Mary Margaret sitting on the steps of Regina's vault with her head in her hands. "Mary Margaret!" shouted David, "Are you okay?!" he asked as Giselle and David knelt next to her, "Are you…"

Mary Margaret kept looking down. She couldn't look at her husband or her friend, "What did you do?" asked Giselle, as she and David stood.

"You were right. This isn't me," said Mary Margaret, as she kept looking down, "I used an enchanted candle on Cora's heart then I gave it to Regina. When Regina puts the heart back in Cora's body, it will kill Cora but save Gold…" David and Giselle stood there dumbfounded. Mary Margaret continued, "I thought I could handle it but… Now…" She looked up at them, "We've got to stop Regina… Come on!" Mary Margaret stood up and started to run out of the graveyard.

* * *

The three of them got to Gold's shop, as fast as they could. They ran in to the back room and Mary Margaret shouted, "Regina! Stop!" But, it was too late. Cora was dead in Regina's arms and Gold was standing over them alive and well.

Regina looked up at Mary Margaret with hate in her eyes, "You did this."

AN: If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	10. Selfless, Brave and True

AN: This chapter combines "Welcome to Storybrooke" and "Selfless, Brave and True"

Selfless, Brave and True

The next day Emma, Henry and Giselle were having breakfast at the loft. David walked out of his and Mary Margaret's sleeping area shaking his head, "Anything?" asked Giselle.

"She won't eat a bite," said David.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Henry, as he looked at his grandmother laying on the bed.

"Nothing. She's just a little sick," said Emma.

Henry looked at the adults around him and said, "You guys are lying to me, aren't you?"

"No one's lying."

"You are, just like you did about my dad."

"Henry, I…" Emma tried to touch Henry's shoulder but he pulled away. Emma looked over at her father, "He's right. No more lying."

"Emma…" said David.

"He deserves to know," she turned to her son and said, "Here's the thing, Henry. Cora's death... Mary Margaret was partially responsible for it, and that's why she's so upset."

"No. No, no, she couldn't," said Henry.

Just then there was a knock on the door, "I'll get it," said Giselle.

"She was trying to protect us," said Emma.

"But she's Snow White," said Henry, "She wouldn't hurt anybody."

Giselle opened the door and saw Gold was standing there, "You have a hell of a lot of nerve coming here. Get out!"

"I think you're gonna wanna hear what I have to say," said Gold "for her sake," he motioned over at Mary Margaret

David, Emma and Henry stepped toward the door, "What are you talking about?" asked Emma.

"Regina. She's planning to strike back - against your mother."

"What is she gonna do to her?" asked Henry.

"Oh, she didn't say."

"No," said David, "You don't get to come in here and just drop a bomb like that. You're gonna figure this out. And you're gonna help us."

"And, why should I?" asked Gold.

"Because aside from us being family now, Mary Margaret saved your life. Now you owe her a debt. And you always pay your debts, don't you? You're gonna help us stop Regina."

* * *

Gold, David and Giselle went to Regina's vault. They saw that there were various trunks open and their contents thrown around the room. "Well, it appears we just missed our dear Queen," said Gold.

"What is this?" asked David.

"These are Cora's belongings. Looks like Regina's planning to use one of her spells on Mary Margaret." Gold came across an opened box of spell ingredients. He brought the box over David and Giselle, "Something's missing. Chimera blood. And viper's eye."

"What kind of curse do you need those for?" asked Giselle.

"It's the curse of the empty-hearted."

LG

"What the hell does that do?" asked Emma, once the three of them were back at the loft and explained what they found to Emma, while Mary Margaret remained in bed.

"In theory, it has the power to make someone love you," said Gold.

"Doesn't that break magic laws?" asked Emma, "You can't bring back to life, you can't force someone to love you."

"This particular spell can make someone think they love you. And if you're as desperate for love as Regina appears to be, you just might believe it."

Just then, Henry came down the stairs, "She's using it on me, isn't she."

"Hey buddy," said Giselle, as she walked over to him, "why don't you go back upstairs, let us handle this."

"No!" He pushed past her and went over to Emma, "Emma! You said you were going to be honest with me. Now, why is Regina using this curse?"

"Because it's the only way she can get everything she wants," said Mr. Gold, "That she can get you."

"But if all she wants is me..." said Henry.

"Your mother is a complicated woman. She wants your love of course, but she also wants vengeance. On Mary Margaret."

"How does the curse give her both?" asked David.

"Because the last ingredient she needs to enact the curse is the heart of the person she hates the most," said Gold.

"You have to stop her," said Emma.

"Oh, I don't have to do anything. On the contrary, I believe warning you fulfills my debt."

"Not even close!" said David, "This is my wife's life we're talking about."

"Not to mention your grandson's!" added Emma.

"Well wars have costs," said Gold.

"Nice."

"Well this is a blood feud, dearie. One that goes back a long time. And the only way you can end a blood feud, is by the spilling of more blood. That is the only way I know to eliminate your Regina problem."

"How, by killing her?" asked Giselle.

"Is there no other option?" asked Emma.

"I'm afraid not," said Gold.

"Stop!" shouted Henry, "Listen to yourselves. You're talking about killing my mom! You used to be heroes. What happened to you?" he shook his head and ran out of the loft.

"Henry," called Emma, as she started after him. Before she went out the door she looked back at the others, "No matter how this plays out, we need to keep him as far away from it as possible."

"She's right," said Mr. Gold, "Cora is more dangerous because she didn't have a heart. Regina is even more dangerous because she does."

* * *

Emma took Henry to see Neal. They figured with everything that was going on it was best if Henry wasn't in Storybrooke right now. Henry seemed to agree and went to the bathroom. When Emma and Neal noticed that Henry took his backpack, they knew he ran away.

Emma called David and Giselle and filled them in. Gold agreed to watch Mary Margaret while they were gone. They had Ruby use her wolf abilities trace Henry's scent and she led them to the Mines.

"Henry!" called David.

"Henry!" called Emma.

"Down here! He was in here," said Ruby, as she led them deeper in to the mine.

"Why would an eleven-year-old kid run away to the mines?"

"It wouldn't be the first time," said Giselle. She remembered when Henry came to the mine before the curse was broken and got trapped inside with Dr. Hopper. Luckily, Emma was able save them both.

"I think I know what he was looking for," said David, as he shined his flashlight on a box of explosives, "The dynamite the dwarfs use for blasting." David opened the box.

"What the hell would he want dynamite for?" asked Emma.

"To get rid of magic," said Neal.

"Wait, what?"

"At the diner, he said someone should get rid of magic."

"So, he's going to blow it up?" asked Ruby.

"Where would he even go to do that?" asked Neal.

"The Wishing Well," said Giselle, "Gold and Regina knew the portal was going to open there. It must be a center point of Storybrooke's magic."

"Let's go," said David.

* * *

David, Emma, Neal and Giselle headed to the Wishing Well. Henry and Regina were there, "Hey Regina!" said Emma, "Get away from my son!"

Regina turned and looked at them, "He's not yours. He's mine," she held up a small scroll, "And after I cast this, you'll never see him again."

"That's never going to happen," said David.

"If you want to kill Mary Margaret you're going to have to go through us," said Giselle.

"Okay," said Regina, she formed a fireball in her right hand. David and Giselle pulled their guns and stepped in front of Neal and Emma.

Henry ran between Regina and the others, "Stop!"

"Henry, get out of the way!" said Neal.

"Not until someone helps me destroy magic!"

"There's no way to get rid of it," said Regina, "You can't just blow it up!"

"Magic isn't the problem, kid. It's her," said Emma as she held her hand out to her son.

"It's not just her. It's everyone. Look what magic did to Mary Margaret," said Henry. He looked at Regina, "Look what it did to you! It's ruining everything." He looked back at the others, "It makes good people do terrible things."

"And bad people," said Giselle, as she looked right at her cousin.

Henry turned and looked at Regina, "Please. It's going to destroy my family. Help me get rid of it."

"I can't do that Henry," said Regina, "But there is something I can do. Regina dropped the scroll with the curse on it in the fireball in her hand. Then, she closed her hand to extinguished the fireball. David and Giselle lowered their guns.

"Thank you," said Henry. Then, he walked up to Emma and she wrapped his arms around him. Henry broke the hug then. Henry, Emma, Neal, David and Giselle walked away, leaving Regina alone.

* * *

The next day, was Giselle's day off. She was doing some cleaning around her house when she was got a call from Mary Margaret to meet her at Granny's right away. When she got there, she saw Regina talking to Greg Mendall, the man that hit Hook with his car. Then, she saw Emma and Marco siting at the counter. She walked up to Emma and said, "Have you seen your mother?"

"No… She called you too?" asked Emma.

"Yeah."

"She called me too," said Marco.

Giselle heard the doorbell open, she turned and saw Mary Margaret at the door as Regina was leaving. Giselle said as Mary Margaret walked up to them, "Hey. What's up? Why the urgent phone call?"

"It's August. I found him," said Mary Margaret.

"My boy? He's alive?" asked Marco.

"Yes, but... he's completely wooden. He's been living in an abandoned trailer down near the toll bridge."

"What can we do?" asked Emma, "Can we help him?"

"No," said Mary Margaret, "But I know someone who might be able to… Mother Superior."

"Yes. Yes, The Blue Fairy," said Marco, "She helped once. She can help again. She must!" Then the four of them headed out the door while Emma put some money on the counter.

* * *

They met with Mother Superior outside the convent, "I know about August," she said, "He came to me shortly after the curse broke and asked if I would return him to what he was."

"Why didn't you?" asked Giselle.

"Because what he was is what he is," Mother Superior looked at Marco, "Do you remember the morning I found you on that beach all those years ago? The day I turned your son into a real boy?

"Yes," said Marco, "It was the happiest day of my life."

"I told Pinocchio so long as he remained brave, truthful, and unselfish, he would stay a real boy. But I'm afraid he did not. That is why he changed back. And that's why there's nothing I can do for him.

"It's true he's done some things he regrets," said Mary Margaret, "We all have. But shouldn't he have another chance?"

"If there is still a path of redemption for August, it is one that he must travel on his own," said Mother Superior, "No one can force him, or it will not be true."

Mary Margaret looked at Marco and saw he was worried, she said to him, "Don't despair, Marco. I know there's still hope for your son. There has to be."

* * *

They headed to the woods to talk to August. Mary Margaret was leading the way. As they walked Marco said, "This is all my fault."

"Our children make their own decisions, Marco," said Mary Margaret, "You can't blame yourself for anything that's happened."

"Yes, I can. And you should blame me, too,' He walked past Mary Margaret and stood in front of the three women, "The wardrobe I built for you. The one that transported Emma to this world… she did not go alone."

"Of course she did. The wardrobe only had enough magic to transport one person."

"No, that was a lie I made The Blue Fairy tell you. It had enough magic to transport two, and it did… your daughter... and my son... Pinocchio."

"I could have gone with her? With Emma?"

"There is no apology I could give that could ever make up for what I did. But I am so sorry," said Marco. Then, Mary Margaret slapped him hard across the face.

Emma and Giselle were stunned. Mary Margaret looked surprised that she did that, "Mary Margaret!" said Giselle, "What are you doing? He's apologizing."

"No, no, that's okay. I deserve that."

"No, that wasn't me," said Mary Margaret, "Marco, I am so sorry. I'm not myself. You just made a mistake. I would have done the same thing for my child. I forgive you. You were protecting your son.

"No," said Marco, "I burdened him with a weight no child should have to bear, and I called it love."

Soon, they got to the August's trailer and went inside. But, August was nowhere to be found. As they walked back to town Emma's phone rang, "Emma Swan."

"Emma, it's August," said the voice on the other end.

"August."

"Listen to me. I have to warn you." Then the line when dead.

"August..." asked Emma, "Warn me? Warn me about what?"

"What's going on?" asked Giselle.

"I don't know…" Emma looked at her phone. "August just called me from the station and now the lines dead. We better get back."

* * *

Emma called David and filled him on what happened. He and Henry met up with the others, as they walked toward Town Hall. "If August is still at the station, he's not picking up," said David.

Just then August burst out of the front door, "August!" said Emma. Then the group ran to him as August fell to the ground, "August!"

Marco helped Emma roll August onto his back and said, "My child. My boy. My boy. What happened to you?"

"I'm so sorry, papa," said August.

"No. There is nothing to apologize for. Everything is gonna be all right."

August looked and saw "Emma."

"August," said Emma.

"Emma..." August strained to speak, "She's... She..." Then, August stopped talking and was now just a large wooden puppet.

"Oh, no," said Marco, as his voice braked, "Not again." Then he started to sob.

"August?" said Neal, as he arrived on the scene.

"No," said Mary Margaret, "It can't end this way. He was supposed to get a second chance."

"What happened?"

"Someone killed him to stop him from telling us something," said Emma, "He used his last dying breath to warn us. I will not let that be in vain."

"Brave... truthful... and unselfish," Henry said to himself. Then out loud he repeated, "Brave, truthful, and unselfish. Don't you see what this means? That's what Pinocchio was supposed to be. There's still hope. We need The Blue Fairy."

"I'm here, Henry," said Mother Superior.

"What does Henry mean?" asked Mary Margaret.

"I was able to turn Pinocchio into a real boy after he sacrificed his life for Marco's. If his actions today were indeed brave, truthful, and unselfish, then you're right. There's a chance I can do it again."

Marco looked up at her, "Please, I beg of you… Try."

Mother Superior pointed her wand and August. He was bathed in white light and in a flash, he was transformed into a 7-year-old boy. "Father?" he asked.

Marco stared to cry happy tears, "Pinocchio. Look. Look."

"I'm a real boy," said Pinocchio, "I'm a real boy!" Then father and son hugged and everyone around them smiled.

Just then Neal's fiancé, Tamara, walked up, Neal looked at her and said, "Hi."

"It's... it's true," Tamara was stunned.

"Do better this time, Pinocchio," said Mother Superior, and she lightly tapped his nose with her finger.

"Pinocchio? That's..."

"Yeah," said Neal.

Emma stepped forward and asked the boy, "Pinocchio? I have to ask you a question. I need you to think real hard, okay? Before you turned into a little boy, you were trying to tell us something very important. Do you remember? You were trying to warn us about something."

Pinocchio thought for a moment, "I... I don't remember. If I did, I would be truthful. I promise."

Then, Marco, Mother Superior and Pinocchio walked away. Emma, Mary Margaret, David and Henry all hugged and they walked away, with Giselle by their side.

None of them knew, not even Neal, that Tamara was the one who had tried to kill August. And that she had even more devious plans for the people of Storybrooke.

AN: If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	11. Second Star to the Right

Second Star to the Right

The next day David drove Mary Margaret and Emma to the field outside of town, in David's truck. Giselle followed in the squad car. Emma got out of the truck and asked, "Why are we in the middle of nowhere? Why aren't you guys telling me what's going on? Why the secrecy?"

"Because you need to see it," said Giselle.

"Great. That always goes well for me. Listen, whatever it is, it can wait. August was trying to warn me about something-someone dangerous."

"Doesn't matter," said David.

"Why not?" asked Emma.

"Because of this," said Mary Margaret. They walked through a magical barrier, and in front of them was a field of magic beans.

Anton, the former giant walked up to them, "Emma."

He hugged her and she hugged him back. But she was stunned to see him and that he was a normal height, "Hey." She said.

"Are you here to help? It's not quite harvest time yet."

"Beans," said Emma as she realized what was going on , "You're growing magic beans. That's what you were up to when I was in New York? Why didn't you tell me?"

"We are telling you," said David, "We kept it a secret to protect the crop. Mother Superior, she cloaked the area. That way Anton can do what he does best."

"Actually, you haven't seen me play darts," said Anton, "But, yeah, I do this pretty good."

"Um, Anton," said Emma, "don't take this the wrong way, but w-why-why are you so..."

"Small? Cora. She and Regina brought some magic to make me human-sized. Kind of like it."

"Enough lollygagging!" said Leroy as he walked up to the group, "Back to it."

"Wow. Dwarves really like to work," said Anton, "It's great to see you, Emma."

Emma laughed a little, "You too." Then she thought about what was going on, "You want to use the beans to make a portal," then she looked at her parents and friend, "to go back to the Enchanted Forest. That's the real reason you didn't tell me. What about Ogres and destruction and danger?"

"We can fix all that," said Giselle.

"We did it before," said David, "we can do it again."

"We can start over, Emma," said Mary Margaret.

"So, you've changed your mind," said Emma, "You wanna go now, too?"

"Not my mind. My heart. After what I did to Cora, I think restoring our land is the best way to mend it."

"It'll be good for all of us, the whole family," said David, "Henry and you."

"We're from there," said Mary Margaret, "You're from there."

"No, this world is... my home," said Emma.

"And it's been nothing but cruel to you," said David, "If we go back, I think you might be able to have your happy ending."

* * *

The next day David, Mary Margaret, Giselle and Leroy headed into the bean field. David said, "You know, when we get back, Leroy, we're going to need your help restoring the palace."

"It's in pretty bad shape," said Mary Margaret.

"Cosmetic or a total teardown?" asked Leroy.

"Burn down," said Giselle.

They walked through the barrier Mother Superior put up to hid the beans and they found all of the stalks were burned, "No," said David.

"What happened here?" asked Mary Margaret.

"The beans... they're gone," said David, as he checked the stalks for a sign of any bean left behind but there wasn't one.

"Nobody steals from a dwarf," said Leroy.

"Who would do this?" asked Mary Margaret.

"There's only one person who would do this..." said Giselle, "Regina..."

* * *

David called his daughter and she and Henry met David, Mary Margaret and Giselle at Regina's office at Town Hall. David, Emma and Giselle went in first with their guns drawn. When they saw that Regina wasn't there Emma called out, ""It's okay, She's not here."

Then Henry and Mary Margaret walked in, "When you find her, you're not gonna hurt her, right?" asked Henry.

"No," said Emma, "We just want the beans she stole from us." He walked over to the security alarm panel on the wall.

"I don't get it," asked Mary Margaret, "Why would Regina leave her office unlocked?"

"Especially when she's keeping the beans here," said David as he walked up to a small circular glass tank where a bean plant was but there were no beans on it

"Was keeping them here. They're gone."

"Something's not right," said Giselle, "Regina would never leave evidence like this behind."

"Maybe she already used them to portal out of Storybrooke," said David.

"Without Henry? I don't think so," said Emma.

"What if something bad happened to her?" asked Henry.

"Security system says the last time someone was in the office was around 6:00 this morning," said Emma. She pressed a button and SECURITY OVERRIDE ENABLED appeared on the screen, "They used an override code to get in."

"Why would Regina need an override code on her own alarm?" asked Giselle.

"She wouldn't."

"You think someone else broke in and took the beans?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Well, we haven't found Regina anywhere and haven't heard from her," said Emma.

"So something bad did happen to her," said Henry.

"We're gonna find her, Henry. I promise."

"There's only one person who could overpower Regina," said Giselle, "Gold."

"He's too busy with his new/old girlfriend," said Emma "No, this wasn't Gold. This was Tamara." Emma had found Tamara with a list of people in Storybrooke and who they really were. Ever since she found it Emma was convinced that Tamara was the 'She' that August was talking about.

"Haven't you already gone down that road?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Maybe not far enough."

"Or, maybe it's time for you to let it go."

"August was attacked the day Tamara came to town. I don't think that was a coincidence."

"What if you're wrong?" asked Giselle, "If Regina's in trouble, we can't just drop everything else because of a hunch."

"Which is why we're not gonna drop everything else. You take Mary Margaret and David and go see Gold. I'm sure he has some kind of magic that can help locate Regina."

"Where are you going?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Back to Tamara's room," said Emma.

* * *

While Emma went to check Tamara's room, David, Mary Margaret and Giselle went to Gold's shop. Gold and Lacey, formally known as Belle, were having a drink in the backroom when they walked in, "Sorry to interrupt the party," said David.

"Well, I certainly don't remember inviting you three," said Gold, "We're closed."

"Not to us," said Giselle, "We need your help. Regina's missing and we think she may be in danger."

"Just the way I like her," said Gold, "Now if you'll excuse me…"

"I don't think so," said David, "Whatever your feelings about Regina are, you still owe me a favor."

Mr. Gold looked at Lacey, "Lacey, if you could excuse us, I have some business to attend to."

"Make it quick," she said. Then, she walked out.

Mr. Gold looked through his drawer and cabinet while talking to the three visitors, "I'm sure I can whip up something to find Regina, but tell me, why do the Charmings want to help the Evil Queen?" Gold looked at Giselle, "I understand why you would... She is your cousin after all..."

"Because I owe her," said Mary Margaret, "after what I did to Cora."

"Never underestimate the power of a guilty conscience," said Gold, as he showed them a small bottle with a clear liquid inside.

"What is that?"

"This is one of Regina's tears."

"Why do you have one of Regina's tears?"

"Because I do. This spell, however, requires two tears."

"You want one from me?"

"Well, just think of a dark moment, dearie, something bleak and hopeless. I know you have a few." Gold held the bottle to Mary Margaret's cheek. She thought for a moment then a tear fell down her cheek and into the bottle, "Perfect," said Gold, as he swirled it around, "Now, when you drop this into your eye, your will be connected to Regina wherever she is. Whatever she sees, you'll see, whatever she feels, you'll feel," Gold held the bottle out for the Charmings.

"How long does the spell last?" asked David, as he took the bottle.

"Long enough to lead you to her. And with that, I've fulfilled my end of the bargain. Good-bye."

"Always a pleasure," said Giselle, sarcastically. Then, David, Mary Margaret and Giselle left.

* * *

They went back to the loft and they were sitting at the table. David was holding the bottle and Giselle looked at Mary Margaret and said, "You don't have to do this, you know. You've been through enough already."

"That's exactly why I do have to do it," said Mary Margaret, "My heart has a dark spot because of what I did to Regina. If I can help find her, if we can save her, maybe it'll help that spot get smaller."

David sighed, he stood and used the dropper in the bottle to put a drop his wife's eye. At first there was nothing. Then, Mary Margaret started to groan in pain. She couldn't see much but Regina was strapped down to a table somewhere and she was in tremendous pain. Mary Margaret started to scream and convulse. "MARY MARGARET!" shouted David and Giselle.

* * *

A little while later, David was holding Mary Margaret's head in his hands and stroking the side of her head. "Mary Margaret?" he asked, "Are you okay?"

She opened her eyes and said in a weak whisper, "That was the pain I've ever felt. Wherever Regina is, she's powerless. She can't fight back."

"Could you... could you see where she was?" asked David, as he sat back down, "Could you see who was keeping her there?"

Mary Margaret put her hand to her head, "I just remember... pain... and screaming."

"Concentrate," said Giselle, "The smallest detail might lead us to her."

Mary Margaret shook her head, "I don't know," she took a couple of deep breaths, "My hands were tied down, and my legs... It was cold and... It smelled weird, like... sardines? I don't know. I wish I could remember more."

* * *

Giselle called Emma, while David comforted Mary Margaret, and filled her in on what happened, "So, she didn't see anything?" Emma.

"Not much," said Giselle, "She could sense Regina was in pain. It was cold. She was strapped down and she could smell sardines."

"Get down to the docks right now," said Emma.

Giselle hung up the phone and looked at David and Mary Margaret. "What did Emma say?" asked David.

"She wants us to go down to the docks."

"The Docks?" said Mary Margaret, then she got an idea, "The Cannery! They process sardines there."

* * *

Giselle, Mary Margaret and David went in the Cannery. They started to look around for Regina. Then, they heard footsteps coming quickly toward them. David and Giselle both pulled their guns and the three of them ran around a corner and saw Emma, who had her gun drawn, and Neal. Everyone lowered their weapons and Emma said, "What the hell, guys?

"Here," said David, as he handed Emma a Walkie-Talkie, "so that doesn't happen again."

Emma took it and said, "You three take the basement, we'll search the main floor. Regina's gotta be here somewhere."

David, Mary Margaret and Giselle searched the basement and found Greg torturing Regina with an electroshock machine. Giselle took out her gun and shot the machine, destroying it, "Don't move!" she said. Greg knocked over the machine and ran out of the room.

Giselle and David started after him and Mary Margaret went to Regina. She looked very weak. Mary Margaret called out, "David! We can't leave her! She'll die if we don't get her help!"

David and Giselle walked over and looked at the woman, "We've got to get her to Mother Superior," said David.

Giselle took out the Walkie-Talkie, "Emma? You got to block the exits."

"Already on it. You guys all right?" asked Emma.

"We're fine. We found Regina. But, Mendell, he's coming your way."

* * *

David, Mary Margaret and Giselle took Regina back to the loft and put her in Mary Margaret and David's bed. They called Mother Superior and she came right over. Mother Superior looked over Regina. She saw the black cuff on Regina's wrist and realized it was blocking Regina's magic. Mother Superior took out her wand she waved her wand over the sleeping woman and the cuff disappeared, "Now that the cuff is off, she's gonna be okay, given time and rest. Her magic will return."

Just then Emma returned to the loft, she looked to be in a daze. David, Mary Margaret and Giselle walked over to her, "What happened?" asked David. "What is it?"

"Where's Neal?" asked Giselle.

"He's gone. She killed him," said Emma.

David and Emma sat down on the stairs and David said, "Emma. I'm so sorry."

"How... am I gonna tell Henry?" asked Emma.

David sat there wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed his daughter on the side of her head to comfort her.

Meanwhile, Mary Margaret and Giselle were tending to Regina. David walked in as Regina stirred and was surprised to see the three of them, "You... you saved me?"

"Yes," said Mary Margaret.

"You really think we'd let you die?" said Giselle, "Despite our differences, we're family."

"Where are they?" asked Regina, as she looked around, "Where are Greg and Tamara?""

"They got away," said David.

"So, they still have it."

"Still have what?" asked Giselle.

"The trigger," said Regina.

"A trigger?" asked David.

"That will destroy Storybrooke."

"No," said Mary Margaret.

"I had a fail-safe built into the curse," said Regina.

"Why exactly were you carrying it around?" asked Mary Margaret.

"You were going to kill everyone in Storybrooke..." said Giselle, she couldn't believe her cousin was going to just let her die. Sure, they were never close but they were the only blood relatives they had.

"I was going to use the beans to take Henry back to the Enchanted Forest," said Regina.

"And in the process, kill all of us," said Mary Margaret.

"You wanna discuss justification? You were going to abandon me. Or shall we discuss the more pressing issue? Which is that I no longer control the trigger."

AN: If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	12. And Straight on 'Til Morning

And Straight on 'Til Morning

Regina and Giselle waited at the loft while David, Emma and Mary Margaret went to get Henry. Giselle just sat at the bar and watched as her cousin paced. Finally, Regina couldn't take it, "What?!"

Giselle shook her head, "I just can't believe you were going to let me die… I'm just as much family than Henry."

Regina scoffed, "We might be related but we are not family… I heard the Charmings…They were going to leave me here or put me in Rumpelstiltskin's cell."

"I would have never let them leave you," said Giselle, "and I have enough influence, I might have had a chance to convince them to let you go free. You and I are all we have left of our families… You're lucky… You have Henry… I don't have anyone…"

"What are you talking about? You have the Charmings…"

"But, that's not the same… I know we haven't had the best relationship over the years but it wasn't like we had a chance to put things right. We have that now… Uncle Henry would want that…"

Before Regina could answer, Regina's son came in the door. David, Mary Margaret and Emma were right behind him. "Henry!"

"Mom!" said Henry The two of them hugged when all the sudden there was an earthquake.

"Regina, was that…" asked Emma.

"Yes. The diamond was activated," said Regina.

"So, we're all gonna die," said Henry.

"You were born here, so you'll live."

"But... I'll be alone."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not gonna happen, I'm not gonna let it," said Emma, she looked at Regina, "You did this, now make it stop."

"I can't, there's no way."

"WELL, FIGURE IT OUT!" Emma shouted, "It's your fault!"

"STOP!" shouted Henry, "I already lost my dad. I don't wanna lose anybody else. We have to work together."

While Henry was talking, Hook slipped in unnoticed, "From the mouths of babes," he said, "I'd say the lad has a point."

David stepped up to Hook and punched him in the face, "That was for the last time we met."

"Bloody hell," said Hook

Giselle drew her gun, "Tell us why you're here before I use something _other_ than my fist."

"I think threatening to kill me seems a bit redundant when we're all about to die anyway," said Hook.

"No thanks to you," said Emma, "Regina just told us you were working with Tamara and Greg to get your revenge."

"Well, that was before they told me I had to die to get it."

"We don't have time for this," said Emma, "We have a real problem."

"Which is why I'm here, 'cause staring death in the face has made me realize if there's one thing I want more than my revenge, it's my life," said Hook, "So should we start this thing now, and then resume bickering?"

"There is no stopping it," said Regina, "And the best thing I can do is slow it down, but that will only delay the inevitable."

"It'll give us the time we need," said David.

"The time for what?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Steal back the beans. Use them to get everyone into the Enchanted Forest before Storybrooke is gone."

"How?" asked Emma, "We don't even know where Greg and Tamara _are_."

"Well, I do. I can help," said Hook.

"Help yourself," said Emma, "You'll take them and leave us all behind. Why should we trust you?"

"No, we won't have to," said Giselle, "I'll take David and go with him, and if he tries anything, I'll shoot him in the face."

"Quite hostile, aren't we?" asked Hook.

"Just be glad I don't have my sword..."

"I'll take Regina to slow down the diamond, give you guys time," said Emma, "Mary Margaret, take Henry, and gather everyone. Make sure they're ready to go as soon as we have those beans.

Mary Margaret and Emma got ready to leave. Regina stopped Henry and said, "Henry, before you go, I'm sorry for what's happened. I... tried to be the person that you wanted me to be and I failed. But I won't let you be alone. You just know that I love you."

"I love you, too," they hug and then Mary Margaret and Henry left.

Emma and Regina were next. Hook looked at David and said, "The things we do for our children..."

* * *

David, Giselle and Hook pulled up outside the Cannery in David's truck, "Over there," said Hook.

"Let's go," said David.

There was another earthquake. This one was much stronger, "Time's running out."

"Oh, is that what that means?" said Giselle, sarcastically.

Once they were inside they started to search for Greg and Tamara, "So, tell me, Hook, all this time, it's been about revenge for you," said David, "Why is it suddenly so important that you survive? I know what I'm fighting for—my family. What are you fighting for?"

"Myself. That's plenty of motivation, I can assure you," said Hook.

They continued to walk and a few moments later they heard a noise, "Quiet," said Giselle. David and Giselle both pulled out their guns. The three of them hid behind some barrels.

David looked around the corner and he saw Greg walking up carrying a couple of bags, "The beans," said David, as the three of them stepped out from their hiding places, "Give them to me."

Greg took out a small jar of beans, "You mean these?" he asked

Just then, Tamara appeared and shot David's gun out of his hand. Then she took off. David and Giselle chased after Tamara, while Hook tacked Greg to the ground knocking the jar out of his hand breaking it. Then they started to wrestle for the last of the beans.

As Tamara tried to run from her pursuers, she tripped knocking the gun from her hands. As she got up, David and Giselle closed in. But before they could do anything Greg jumped on top of them knocking them to the ground. Greg got up first as Tamara reached for David's gun. Greg stopped her before she could take it and said, "No, we got what we need." Then they took off.

David and Giselle got up and started after them but Hook stopped them, "What are you doing?" asked Giselle, "They've got the beans!"

"Not all of them," said Hook, "I snagged one." He showed David and Giselle the bean and then put it in his pouch.

"Where are the rest?" asked David.

"Who cares? All we need is one." David tried to run after them but Hook stopped him, "Hey! Live to fight another day, mate!"

"I'm not your mate," said David. He took the pouch from Hook and they headed out of the Cannery.

* * *

A short time later, a good portion of the population of Storybrooke was at Granny's when David, Giselle and Hook returned, "We have the beans," said David.

Just then, Emma walked in, "You did it?" she asked

"Yeah," said Travis with a smile.

Emma noticed David's shirt sleeve was ripped, "You okay?"

"Oh, it's... grazed. It's fine," said David.

"Okay. Let's get going." Emma looked at her son, "Henry?"

Henry stepped forward, "Wh—where's my mom?"

"Regina can hold off the self-destruct device long enough for us to escape, but..."

"But what?"

"She won't survive."

Giselle looked down. She couldn't believe it. Regina was going to sacrifice herself for them. "No," said Henry, "No."

"Henry, I'm sorry," said Emma, "I promised her I'd get you to safety."

"But we can't do this! She's family! We don't leave family behind!"

"This is what she wants. We have a way out. We have to take it."

Giselle looked up, "No… Henry's right… We saved Regina from being killed by the Wraith… There must we away we can save her now"

"The Wraith!" said Mary Margaret.

"What?" asked Emma.

"We sent it through a portal. Why can't we do the same thing with the self-destruct?"

"Because we don't know if it's gonna work."

"It could," said Giselle

"Yeah," said David.

"It's too risky," said Emma, "No one will go along with it."

Archie stepped up, "Yes, we will. Because it's the right thing to do. Look, Snow White and the Prince have always led us before, and we've always won. So, who's willing to let them lead us again?" Everyone voiced their agreement.

"Thank you, Archie," said Mary Margaret. Emma looked at Mary Margaret, "This is what we should do."

"And will do," added David.

"Look, I know we haven't had a lot of chances to be parents, but give us this one. Let us do the right thing. It's not too late."

Emma hugged Henry, "I just don't want him to be alone. I don't want him to grow up the way I did." Just then there as a loud boom and another stronger earthquake, "This plan could fail. If we use that bean now, we can get away for sure. We will survive."

"But it's wrong," said Mary Margaret, "Emma, I killed her mother."

"You did that to Cora because you had to."

"I did it because it was easy. It was a mistake. There were other paths, harder paths, and I wish I had taken them," Mary Margaret stepped forward, "So please, Emma, honey, let's take the hard path. Because if we don't we will be building a future on Regina's blood."

Emma thought for a moment, "Okay."

David tossed Emma the pouch with the bean but Hook intercepted it, "You're all mad." Emma and Giselle tried to get it back, but he blocked their attempts, "I can live with myself."

"Give it back," said Giselle.

"If she wants to die for us, I say let her."

"We understand each other," said Emma, "Look out for yourself, and you'll never get hurt, right?"

"Worked quite well for me."

"Yeah, until the day that it doesn't. We're gonna do this. It might be stupid, it might be crazy, but we're doing it. So, you can join us and be a part of something, or you can do what you can do best, and be alone."

Hook thought for a moment then handed her the pouch with the bean, "Quite passionate, Swan." Then everyone started to leave.

* * *

David, Emma, Giselle, Henry and Mary Margaret walked into the mine. Regina was still standing there slowing the trigger. Regina saw them walk in, "What are you doing here?" asked Regina.

"You were willing to die to save us," said Henry, "That makes you a hero. Now we're gonna be heroes."

"We're gonna open up a portal, throw this thing into a void," said David.

"No. You don't know that it'll work," said Regina.

"We have to try," said Mary Margaret.

"Everybody, step aside," said David, as he moved everyone out of the way.

Emma took a few steps back and took out the pouch and opened it. But she didn't do anything, "Emma?" asked Giselle.

"It's empty," said Emma as she turned back to her family, "Hook."

"I can't contain this much longer," said Regina.

Emma looked over at Mary Margaret and David, "Mom... Dad..." The three of them along with Henry hugged.

Giselle went over to Regina, "I wish things didn't have to end this way," she said.

"Me too..." said Regina, "I wish we had the chance to make things right between us." Giselle nodded. Henry went over to them and Regina said, "I love you, Henry. I only wish I was strong enough to stop all this. I'm just not."

Just then a light bulb went off in Emma's head. She walked up to Henry, Regina and Giselle. "You may not be strong enough, but maybe we are." Giselle took Henry over toward Mary Margaret and David. Emma then stood across from Regina. She put her hands next to the diamond and magic started to flow from her hands into the diamond. It looked like it was going to work then there was a blast of magic knocking back Emma and Regina and knocking out Henry, Giselle, Mary Margaret and David.

Everyone started to come to a few moments later. David looked around and smiled, "We're alive!" he said as he helped Mary Margaret to her feet. Giselle laughed as she got to her feet.

Mary Margaret saw her daughter was still on the ground, "Emma?" she and David helped Emma to her feet.

Giselle went over to Regina to help her, "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Regina, as she got to her feet.

Giselle smiled, "Good." She hugged her cousin and Regina hugged her back.

Regina went over to the now powerless diamond and picked it up, "We did it," said Emma.

"Yes, we did," said Regina.

"Gotta hand it to Henry," said Giselle, "He's right about a lot of things."

"Yes, he is," said Emma, "Isn't that right, kid?" she turned and saw that Henry wasn't there, "Henry?"

"Henry?" called Regina. Then the five of them started back out of the mine to try to find Henry.

"Henry?" called Emma. She looked down and saw something on the mine cart track ahead of them.

"Emma, what is it?" asked Mary Margaret.

Emma picked up the object. It was Henry's backpack, "They took him."

* * *

The five of them ran to the docks trying to track down Greg and Tamara, "Emma, you don't even know where you're going," said Mary Margaret.

"Doesn't matter," said Emma, "I have to find him. I'll track them down in hell if I have to."

Then they saw Greg and Tamara each holding onto one of Henry's arms. They were standing by the edge of the dock. Greg saw them and threw something into the water. "The last bean," said Regina. Then a green whirlpool opened in the harbor, "They've opened a portal."

"Henry!" shouted Emma.

"Henry!" shouted David. The five of them ran toward them but it was too late. Greg and Tamara jumped into the portal taking Henry with them.

"No! No! No!" shouted Emma as they reached the edge. Giselle and David held her back to keep her from jumping in after them, as the portal closed, "We have to follow them! There has to be a way!"

"Not only do we not know where they went, but Hook stole the last bean!" said Regina.

"I don't care!" said Emma.

"Without it, there's no way to follow."

"There has to be. We can't just let them take Henry!"

Just then Mr. Gold and Belle walked up, "They've taken Henry?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Giselle, "You're the Dark One. Do something."

"Gold, help us," asked Emma.

"There's no way," said Gold, "I spent a lifetime trying to cross worlds to find my son. There's no way in this world without a portal."

"So that's it? He's gone forever?" said Regina, "I refuse to believe that."

Just then Belle saw something in the distance, "What is that?" There was a ship coming into the harbor.

"Hook," said Emma.

* * *

Once the Jolly Rodger was docked they walked up to it, "What the hell are you doing here?" asked Emma as Hook walked of the ship.

"Helping," said Hook.

"Well, you're too late," said Giselle.

"Am I?"

"I thought you didn't care about anyone but yourself," said Emma.

Hook held out the pouch with the bean, "Maybe I just needed reminding that I could." Emma open the pouch and the bean was inside.

"Enough waiting around, let's go," said Regina.

"Go? Where? I thought we were saving the town," said Hook.

"We already did," said David.

"We need to get Henry," said Giselle, "Greg and Tamara took him through a portal."

"Well, I offer my ship and my services to help follow them," said Hook.

"Well that's great, Hook, but how do we track them?" asked Regina.

"Leave that to me," said Gold, "I can get us to where we need to go."

"Well, let's do it," said Mary Margaret.

Everyone started to go up the gangplank. Everyone boarded except Belle. Gold knew that Greg and Tamara weren't working alone. There would be others coming. Gold had her stay behind so she could enact a cloaking spell, it would shield the town and make it impossible for anyone to find it. Once Gold was on board he walked up to Hook, "So, are you done trying to kill me."

"I believe so," said Hook.

"Excellent. Then you can live." Mr. Gold waved his hand as a blank globe appeared next to him. He pricked his finger on the top of the globe. He dropped a drop of blood onto the globe and a map of an island appeared.

"Where is that?" asked Regina, "Where did they take Henry?"

"Neverland," said Hook.

Everyone got ready by grabbing a rope that was attached to the ship and holding on tight. Emma gave Hook the bean. Then he threw it into the harbor and a giant portal formed. Hook turned the ship away from the docks and it started to head for it, "So who are we up against?" asked Giselle, "Who are Greg and Tamara?"

"They're merely pawns, manipulated by forces far greater than they can conceive," said Gold, "They have no idea who they're truly working for."

"And who's that?" asked Emma.

"Someone we all should fear."

The Jolly Roger then sailed to the edge of the portal and started down the whirlpool. Once the ship was gone the portal closed and the water was still.

AN: If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	13. The Heart of the Truest Believer

The Heart of the Truest Believer

Everyone on board the Jolly Roger was holding on tight as they travelled through the portal. They reached the other side and flew out of the portal like a breaching whale. Once the ship was steady, everyone looked around. It was a fairly quiet night there was a little wind and the sea was fairly calm. Emma saw the land mass in front of them, "Is that it?!" she asked

"Aye, Neverland," said Hook.

* * *

A little while later, Regina and Giselle were standing near the helm. Hook was at the helm and Regina could tell the ship was slowing down. She turned and looked at the captain and said, "Why are you slowing down? In case you didn't know, my son's life is in danger!"

"Oh, I know, my hot-headed Queen," said Hook, "The plan is to bring us to the far side of the island, link up with the widest part of the river, and... then we sail right through, take him by surprise. The irony..."

"What irony?" asked Giselle.

"Oh, I spent more time than I care to remember trying to leave this place to kill Rumplestiltskin. And here I am, sailing right back into its heart with him as my guest of honor. It's not quite the happy ending I was hoping for."

"Greg Mendell said something funny to me," said Regina, "He said I'm a villain, and that villains don't get happy endings. You believe that?"

"I hope not, or we've wasted our lives," said Hook.

Emma was standing along the starboard side railing, gazing out at the sea. Mary Margaret and David walked up to her and Mary Margaret said, "What happened to Neal, and Henry, it's not your fault. You can't blame yourself."

"I don't," said Emma, "I blame you. All this happened because I listened to you. You say good always wins? It doesn't. I didn't grow up in some fairytale land. My experience is different, that's all I can go on."

"And all we have to go on is ours, so if you would just let us share our wisdom…"

"I appreciate you trying to be parents, but we're the same age. We have equal amounts of wisdom. And all I want is Henry back. I should never have broken the curse. I should've just taken Henry and…"

"You're right. Th-Then you'd be together. We missed you growing up Emma, and it haunts us every day."

"And that's why we're here now," said David, "We don't want you to have to go through the same thing, too, and you won't. We are gonna get our family back."

"How can you two be so infuriatingly optimistic!?" asked Emma.

"It's who we are."

"Why? Ever since you got your memories back, ever since you remembered that you're Snow White and Prince Charming, your lives have... they've... we'll, they've sucked!"

"No. No, we found you."

"And lost Henry! And Neal, and countless other people!"

"Emma, the minute I let go of the belief that things will get better is the minute that I know they won't," said Mary Margaret, "We'll find him."

"No, you won't," said Mr. Gold voice. They turned and saw Gold standing by the helm in his old "Oh, that's a great use of our time—a wardrobe change!" said Hook.

"I'm gonna get Henry."

"We agreed to do this together," said Giselle.

"Actually, we made no such agreement."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Emma.

"Because I want to succeed," said Gold

"What makes you think I'm gonna fail?" asked Emma.

"Well, how could you not? You don't believe in your parents, or in magic, or even yourself."

"I slayed a dragon, I think I believe."

"Only what was shown to you. When have you ever taken a real leap of faith? You know, the kind where there's absolutely no proof? I've know you some time, Miss Swan. And, sadly, despite everything you've been through, you're still just that... bail bondsperson, looking for evidence. Well, dearie, that's not gonna work in Neverland."

"I'll do whatever it takes."

"Well, you just need someone to tell you what that is. Sorry, dearie, our foe is too fearsome for hand-holding. Neverland is a place where imagination runs wild. And, sadly, yours doesn't." Gold spun his cane and then it fell to the deck and he disappeared leaving his cane behind.

* * *

Emma went below deck to get ready and Hook went below to talk to her. He left David and Mary Margaret at the helm. A short time later, there was a bang and the whole ship shook, "What in the world?" asked Giselle.

Soon there were more thumps and bangs, David and Mary Margaret were having trouble controlling the ship. Giselle went over to help them as Regina walked over, "What the hell are you three doing?!" asked Regina.

"Trying to keep it steady!" said Mary Margaret

"Hold on!" said David.

Just then Hook and Emma came up from below, "Prepare for attack!" said Hook, as he took back the wheel.

"Be more specific," said Regina.

"If you've got a weapon, then grab it!" said Hook as he fought the wheel.

There was a strange screeching as Emma looked over the side, "What's out there? A shark?! A whale?!" asked Emma.

"A sea serpent?" asked Giselle, as she took a lantern and looked into the sea.

"A kraken?" said David, as he took a lantern and started to look.

Giselle wasn't sure but she thought he could see a human face, "Worse," said Hook, "Mermaids."

* * *

"Mermaids?!" asked Emma, as the screeching continued.

"Yes, and they're quite unpleasant."

"You think?" said Regina.

"I'll try and outrun them," said Hook.

"How many of them are there?!" asked Giselle, as she watched the mermaids smash the side of the ship with their tails.

"I will not be capsized by fish!" David went to the stern and loaded the cannon and got ready to open fire on them.

"Emma! Giselle!" said Mary Margaret as she moved to the bow.

Emma followed her mother and asked, "What are you doing?!"

"Fishing," said Mary Margaret, as the cannon went off and David prepared his next shot.

The three of them picked up a large heavy net and threw it overboard. David continued to fire on the mermaids while Mary Margaret, Giselle and Emma held onto the net. Giselle looked over the side, "We caught one!" The three woman started to pull the net onboard.

"One?" asked Regina, as she walked over, "There are dozens of them… Enough of this." said Regina. Then, she sent a barrage of fireballs into the water scaring the mermaids away, "There. They're gone."

"Not all of them!" said Giselle, "What about that one?!"

Regina used her magic to bring the mermaid on board, said Hook, "Get that thing off my ship!"

"No," said Regina, "Now we have a hostage."

"I hate to say it, but I'm with Hook," said Giselle, "Those things just tried to kill us."

"And perhaps we should find out why."

"How?" asked Mary Margaret, "By torturing her?"

"Well, if need be. Sure," said Regina.

The mermaid grabbed a conch shell off of her waist and blew into it like a horn, "What the hell is that?" asked Emma.

"A warning," said the mermaid. Then they all heard a clap of thunder, "Let me go... Or die."

"What is this?" ask David as he grabbed the conch shell, "What did you do?!"

"Let me go."

"Not until you tell us," said Regina, "Or we make you tell us."

"Threatening her isn't the way to motivate her," said Mary Margaret.

"Well, I'm all out of fish food."

"Doesn't matter if you get her to talk," said Hook, "You can't trust her. Mermaids are liars."

"Of course they are," said Emma.

"Maybe they're just scared of Pan," said Mary Margaret, "If we let her go, maybe they'll be on our side."

"Or maybe she and her friends will come right back to kill us," said Regina.

"Oh, I don't need my friends to kill you," said the mermaid, "You'll kill yourselves. Now let me go."

There was more of thunder and bolts of lighting, "What the hell?!" said David.

"It's a storm," said Hook, "She called it. Don't let her go! She'll swim off and leave us all to die. At least with her, we've got leverage."

Giselle grabbed a sword and put the blade at the mermaid's neck, "Stop the storm. Then we let you go." The mermaid shook her head with a big grin on her face. Giselle then went around behind the mermaid and got ready to slit her throat.

Regina laughed, "That's more like it, Cousin. Filet the bitch."

The mermaid gasps and whimpers. Giselle looked up and saw the shocked looks on the faces of her prince, his wife, and their daughter then she released the mermaid and stepped away, "No. We're not barbarians."

"What we're going to be is dead," said Emma, as the storm got closer.

"Hold on!" said Hook, "I'm gonna turn her around. I've outrun many a storm."

Regina looked down at the mermaid, "Make it stop or die."

"We are not killers!" said Mary Margaret.

"Yes, you are," said the mermaid, "And you've brought this death upon yourselves."

"This is why we should free her!"

"That feel-good nonsense, Snow, might play in the Enchanted Forest," said Regina, "but this... this is Neverland."

The boat shifted almost knocking everyone out "Keep your grip, pirate!" shouted Giselle.

"It wasn't me, love! It was the ship! We're taking on water!" said Hook

"Now may I resume killing her?!" asked Regina.

"No!" shouted David and Mary Margaret.

"You kill her, and her kind have a personal vendetta against us," said Giselle.

"Loo, the Queen is right," said Hook, "They've already tried killing us."

"Stop! That's enough!" said Emma, "We need to think this through!"

"I already have," said Regina. She waived her hand and the mermaid turned to wood, "There. That should stop the storm."

"Regina! What did you do?!"

They all looked forward and saw a giant tidal wave looming over them.

"No." said Regina.

"What have you done?!" shouted Emma.

* * *

They all grabbed onto a rope and held on tight as the Jolly Roger climbed the wave and water poured over the deck. Once they cleared the wave Hook and Emma made their way to the wheel and tried to get the ship under control, "I thought you said you could outrun a storm!" shouted Emma.

"This isn't a storm," said Hook, "It's bloody damnation!"

Mary Margaret looked at Regina, "Why would you do this?"

"You're going to blame me?" asked Regina.

"Well, you did turn the mermaid into wood!" said Giselle.

"I did something about it, which is more than what either of you can say!"

"Undo your spell!" said Mary Margaret, "Bring back the mermaid!"

"And what, you'll win her over with your rainbow kisses and unicorn stickers?!" asked Regina.

"Considering that your plan failed, at least we could try!"

"You're such a naive princess!"

"And you are such a..." Then Mary Margaret punched Regina.

Regina came back up and said, "Huh. Is that your best?"

"Not even close! I am so tired of you ruining my life!"

"I ruined your life?"

"Hey!" said David.

Then, Regina punched Mary Margaret. Giselle wasn't going to stand there and let Regina just attack Mary Margaret. She didn't say a word as she punched Regina. Soon all three women were fighting each other.

David went to break it up but Hook stopped him, "Hey, let the slags go. I need you at the mast."

"Don't call my wife a slag!" said David. Then, he hit Hook in the gut.

Emma was left alone to keep the ship under control. "Stop it!" Then, she realized what was going on, "It's not the mermaid. It's us!" then she shouted, "If you don't stop fighting, we're all gonna die! Don't you see we're causing the storm?!" But, her words fell on deaf ears as the fights continued, she jumped on the railing and grabbed a rope to keep her steady, "Hey! Stop! You need to listen to me!" But still no one was paying attention to her. So, she got ready to dive off the side of the boat.

David and Travis saw her and they both shouted, "Emma!"

Emma dove in and then Mary Margaret saw her, "Emma!"

They fight came to an end as they all ran to the side to see if they could spot Emma in the water. Then a line snapped with a metal pulley attached it headed into the water and hit Emma in the head.

"Emma!" called Mary Margaret when Emma didn't surface

"Idiot!" said Regina.

"Regina, get her up here!" shouted Mary Margaret.

"I... I... I can't! Not in this storm. I... I can't even see her. I'll just bring up water and half her leg."

David climbs up on the railing and got ready to dive in, "Wait!" said Hook.

"She'll drown!" said David.

"And so, will you! Let me help," said Hook. He picked up a rope and handed it to Mary Margaret and Regina, "Here, tie him."

David slipped the loop of the rope over his head and around his waist. Then, he dove in. Mary Margaret, Regina, Giselle and Hook could only watch and wait. Soon, David's head resurfaced, "He has her! Pull!" said Giselle.

The four of them on deck started to pull. Hook connected the rope through a pulley, "I've got it." Hook then started to pull the rope and Soon, David had his arm around the railing. Giselle and Mary Margaret helped pull David and Emma back on board. The two women laid Emma on the deck and she was unconscious. Mary Margaret held her head in her arms. David looked at his daughter and said, "Emma?"

But there was no response, "No," was all Mary Margaret could say.

But then Emma started to spit and cough up seawater. She looked up at the moon coming through the clearing clouds and then at her parents, "I told you," she said.

* * *

A short time later they all arrived at Neverland by a dingy. As they walked up the beach, Regina said, "We don't have to do it this way. I can fix the Jolly Roger. My magic is powerful enough. We can execute the pirate's plan."

"Sneak attack?" asked Emma, "Let's not be naive. Save your magic. We'll need it later, because Pan already knows we're here. It's time we stop running. Gold was right. This land is run on belief. All of us have been too busy being at each other's throats to be believers. I was as wrong as anyone else. It's time for all of us to believe... not in magic, but in each other."

"You wanna be friends?" asked Regina, "After everything that's happened between all of us?"

"I don't want or expect that. I know there's a lot of history here and a lot of hate."

"Actually, I quite fancy you from time to time, when you're not yelling at me," said Hook.

Emma ignored Hook's comment, "We don't need to be friends. What we need to know is the only way to get Henry back is cooperation."

"With her? With him?" asked David, as he pointed at Regina and Hook, "No, Emma, we have to do this the right way.

"No, we don't. We just need to succeed. And the way we do that is by just being who we are... a hero, a villain, a pirate, a knight. It doesn't matter which, because we're gonna need all those skills, whether we can stomach them or not."

"And what's your skill, 'savior'?" asked Regina.

"I'm a mother, and now I'm also your leader. So, either help me get my son back or get out of the way," said Emma. She drew her sword and headed into the forest. Giselle, David and Mary Margaret followed. Hook and Regina brought up the rear.

AN: If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	14. Lost Girl

Lost Girl

 _Neverland  
Present Day_

David, Emma, Giselle, Hook, Mary Margaret and Regina were walking through the Neverland jungle, "The ridge is just a few hundred paces up ahead," said Hook.

"You really think we're gonna be able to see Pan's hideout?" asked Giselle.

"From there, we should be able to see everything, including where he's keeping Henry."

"You know, I could have just poofed us up here in an instant," said Regina.

"Where?" asked Hook, "Have you any idea what's up here or anywhere? There are dangers all about. Only I can guide us past them."

"He's right," said Emma, "Hook's lived here before. If he says hiking up is the best way, then we listen."

David was cutting down branches blocking their path, with his sword. There was a patch of thorns in front of them and was about to cut them when Hook stopped him, "No." David tried to cut it again and Hook stopped him again, "No!"

"I can handle a couple of thorns," said David.

"That's dreamshade. It's not the thorns you have to worry about. It's the poison they inject you with. This plant is the source of the toxins I used on the Dark One."

"The poison that almost killed Gold?" asked Emma.

"Indeed. I used a concentrated dose. In its natural form, death would be much slower and far more painful. I suggest we go this way." Hook pointed to the right side of the thorns.

"We'll go this way," said David as he pointed to the left side of the thorns. He walked off then Mary Margaret, Giselle and Regina followed.

They reached the lookout point and saw nothing but jungle and very tall rocky peaks. Hook and Emma were a little behind so David called out, "Up here! We made it."

Hook and Emma joined them. Hook looked out on the terrain and said, "Pan's lair should be just...right..."

"Where?" asked Giselle, "All I see is jungle."

"Aye. The Dark Jungle." Hook took out his telescope, "It's, uh, grown so much since I last stepped foot in Neverland."

Regina sighed, "So this nature hike was for nothing."

"Hook may have led us astray," said David, "but at least we're in a good position to start combing the jungle."

"Not exactly," said Hook, "The Dark Jungle's the last place you wanna set foot. We'll have to go around it. In order to do that, we're gonna need our strength. I suggest we make camp."

"You wanna sleep while my son is out there suffering?" asked Regina.

"If we want to live long enough to save the boy...Yes."

Hook walked away Regina and David followed.

Mary Margaret and Giselle were about to follow. Mary Margaret turned and saw her daughter looking out over the cliff, "You okay?" she asked.

"Regina's right. Henry's out there somewhere," said Emma.

"And Hook is right," said Giselle, "We have to survive if we're going to get him."

"I know. I just hope we're not too late."

"After everything your father and I have been through, there's one thing we've learned," said Mary Margaret, "It is never too late."

* * *

 _The Enchanted Forest  
Many Years Ago._

Soon after Prince Charming woke Snow White from the sleeping curse the Evil Queen put her under, they decided to try and take back Snow's kingdom from her stepmother. So, with Lady Giselle and the Seven Dwarves by their side they started to try and build an army to fight the Evil Queen.

Snow was standing on a cart talking to a group of commoners in a village. The Dwarves were standing in front of the cart on her left. Charming and Giselle were on her right, "The Evil Queen murdered my father, put me under a Sleeping Curse, but I am not the only one she has made to suffer." The villagers in the crowd voiced their support. Then Snow said, "She's terrorized us for far too long."

"Yeah!" said the crowd louder.

"This kingdom doesn't belong to her. It belongs to us!"

"Yeah!" said Charming, Giselle, the Dwarves and the crowd all together.

"So, who is ready to stand beside me and fight for what's rightfully ours?!" asked Snow.

There was silence from the crowd. "Quite the courageous army you're building," said the Queen. The villagers scattered and to reveal the Evil Queen standing there.

The Queen stepped forward as Snow said, "They may be afraid of you, but we are not."

"Why? Because you and the shepherd broke my sleeping curse?" asked The Queen. Snow, Charming and Giselle pulled drew their swords. The Queen waved her hand and Giselle and Charming were magically tied up with a rope, "Lucky for you, I didn't come here to fight. I came to offer you a deal. Consider it an engagement present."

"Snow, don't listen to a single word!" said Charming. The Queen raised her hand and a rope appeared in his mouth.

"Are you really gonna marry that?"

"What do you want?"

"I want you to give up your claim to the throne. If you declare me the rightful ruler of this land, I'll let you, the dwarves, my cousin and your so-called prince escape back to the sheep farm he once called home."

"Exile?"

"Well, I've tried to kill you. I've tried to curse you, and none of its worked. But then I realized I was going about it all wrong. You need to be alive. You need to be awake. So you can spend all your days knowing that I have taken everything that was supposed to be yours. Now get down on your knees and swear on your father's grave that this kingdom belongs to me."

"And if I don't?"

"Well, then someone will pay the price." The Queen raised her hand and a young girl flew out of her hiding space from behind a nearby cart. The Queen used her magic to hold the girl in the air and choke her.

Snow jumped off the cart she was standing on and charged at the Evil Queen, "Stop!" she shouted. Just before she could reach her the Queen disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. The Queen disappeared so fast that Snow couldn't stop herself and she fell to the ground.

When the Queen was gone, the magic was removed from the ropes that were holding Charming and Giselle. The prince and the knight freed themselves and then went over to the girl to check on her. "Is she okay?" asked Snow.

"Yeah," said Charming.

The Evil Queen reappeared and said, "Next time she won't be. You have until sundown tomorrow to give up the throne. And for every day that you defy me, I will kill one of your loyal subjects," she stepped closer to Snow and said, "Stop denying who you are, Snow White. You may have been a princess, but you will never be a queen."

* * *

 _Neverland_

The group settled in and made camp. They rested for a while but Emma woke them up and told them about an encounter she had with Pan. He gave her a blank piece of parchment. He told Emma that there was a map on the parchment but she would only be able to read it when she stopped denying who she really was. Giselle, David and Mary Margaret went to go look for Pan while Emma, Hook and Regina stayed at camp. When the search party came back Emma was sitting next to a rock looking at the paper that was sitting on the rock, while Hook and Regina were standing by. "There's no sign of him anywhere," said Giselle.

"Any luck with the map?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Don't hold your breath," said Regina.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Emma.

"Don't you see what he's doing? Every second we spend talking about this is another second we're not looking for my son."

"You got a better idea?"

"Magic. If there's a lock on there, I'll find a way around it."

Regina went took take the map when Emma slammed her hand on top of it, "Pan said it had to be me."

"I'd listen to Emma, love," said Hook, "Breaking Pan's rules would be unwise."

"Sadly, I agree with the pirate," said David.

"I'm winning you over. I can feel it."

"And your magic doesn't exactly have a gentle touch, Regina," said Mary Margaret.

"If you use it on the map, it might blow up in all our faces," said Giselle.

"Well, that's a risk I'm willing to take," said Regina.

"Well, I'm not," said Emma, as she stood up with the paper, "If I'm the one who's supposed to figure out this thing, I need to do what Pan said."

"Great," said Regina.

"She'll get there," said Mary Margaret, as Regina stepped away. She looked at Emma and said, "Hey. Don't give up. He's playing a game. You can win."

* * *

 _The Enchanted Forest_

The group went back to their camp to weight their options. Snow, Charming, Giselle and the dwarves were sitting around a table, "We can't win," said Snow, "We have to leave the kingdom."

"How can you even consider giving in to that witch?" asked Charming.

"I know my cousin," said Giselle, "When you're gone, she's not going to stop menacing this land.

"And who will protect the people then?"

"Did I protect them today?" asked Snow, "I couldn't even help that poor girl. And don't kid yourself. She isn't gonna stop with the peasants. She's going to come after the people who are closest to me."

"We will stand by your side no matter what," said Grumpy.

"Even if it means our death," said Happy.

"Which it probably will," added Sleepy.

Everyone looked at him and then Giselle looked at her friend and said, "You can't let her get into your head."

"She has a point," said Snow, "I'm no queen. I'm no leader. I'm just a girl who lost her parents, ran away into the woods, and became a bandit."

"You're Snow White," said Charming.

"Yes. And the truth is, I don't even know who that is. But I know what I don't wanna be, and that's alone."

"That's never gonna happen."

"You're right. If we take her offer, we can all live together in exile, but at least we'll be alive. We should leave tomorrow." Then Snow stood up. Then, everyone else did as well.

"Snow!" said Charming and Giselle.

"Let her go," said Grumpy.

Charming looked at him and said, "This is her kingdom. We can't just let her walk away from it."

"Why do you suddenly care so much about saving Snow's kingdom?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you have true love, what difference does it make whether you live in a castle or on a farm?"

"Wait. You think I'm in this for her crown?"

"You said it, not me."

"Okay. Okay, I get it. I'm new. But trust me. I want what's best for Snow."

"Look, handsome, she may love you, but that chiseled chin ain't foolin' us. We got our eyes on you."

"Are you dwarves with me or against me?"

"I think Grumpy was pretty clear," said Sneezy.

"Sorry brother," said Grumpy, "Snow's already made up her mind, so if you're looking to change it, you gotta do it without our help."

The dwarves walked away leaving Charming and Giselle alone.

The prince looked at his loyal knight, "Where do you stand?"

"I'm with you, Your Highness," said Giselle, "This is Snow's kingdom. I love my cousin but she did kill Snow's father to get it… Snow has every right to it. We need to change her mind. We need to stand and fight. We need to find a way to change her mind."

"I think I know how…."

Charming and Giselle went to Rumplestiltskin's Dark Castle. They found the Dark One sitting at his spinning wheel. He looked at them and said, "You two again?" he looked at Charming, "Didn't I just help you wake your princess?"

"Now I need your help once more," said Charming, "Long ago you made Snow remember who she was when a spell blinded her. I need you to do it again."

They explained everything that happened in the village and at camp and then Giselle said, "You must have something that can change Snow's mind."

"If she doesn't wanna fight the Queen, there's nothing I can do to change that," said Rumple.

"We just need a way to make her believe in something that we already know," said Giselle, "That she can face Regina and win."

The Dark One stood and walked around the spinning wheel to the side that Charming and Giselle were standing, "Magic can't make someone believe, dearie. It works the other way around. Belief must come from within." He walked over to a table and looked back at Charming, "You know, the Queen's offer was a fair one. Do yourself a favor and take it. Ruling a kingdom ain't all it's cracked up to be. Just ask your dear old brother. Oh, wait. He died. You see my point," he giggled and sat back down at the spinning wheel.

Charming stopped Rumple from spinning again and said, "No. We didn't come here to take "no" for an answer. Now you must have something. You always do. Just name your price."

"Sorry," he said, "Not this time…" He waved his hand and Charming and Giselle were magicked outside the castle.

"Well," said Giselle, "That went well… At least he didn't turn us into frogs or something." Giselle then climbed up on her horse.

"I'm not going to give up," said Charming, as he climbed on his horse, "There must we away we can show Snow what we know, that she has what it takes to defeat Regina."

Just then Giselle thought of something, "David… Are you familiar with the story of King Arthur?"

Charming and Giselle got back to camp and saw Snow practicing her archery. She missed a sack that was hanging up and Giselle said, "Save those arrows for the Queen."

"I told you," said Snow, "I've already made up my mind. We're leaving."

"Not when you hear what Rumplestiltskin had to say," said Charming, as he and Giselle dismounted.

"You, more than anyone, know that his deals always come with a price."

"And sometimes that price is worth paying," said Charming, as he and Giselle walked over.

"Without his help, you'd still be in that glass coffin," said Giselle.

"What did he say this time?" asked Snow.

"He told us of a legend," said Charming, "a magical weapon, one that can help you reclaim your kingdom."

"Unless he can guarantee more lives won't be lost, I'm not interested."

"Weapon's only a half day's ride from here. We can be there before sundown."

Snow readied to fire another arrow, "This weapon, you say it will help me defeat Regina," She took aim at the sack, "How?"

Charming stepped behind her and helped her aim, "By showing her who you really are." Snow let her arrow fly and it the center of the target on the sack.

* * *

 _Neverland_

"Come on," said Mary Margaret as she stood, "You don't need to be embarrassed to say it."

"Say what?" asked Hook.

"The 's' word," said Regina.

Emma took another breath, "I'm the savior." But nothing happened the parchment was still blank, "I don't get it. I said I'm the savior. There's nothing I've denied more than that."

"No, it's okay," said Mary Margaret, "We'll figure it out."

"No, you won't," said Regina as she grabbed the parchment out of Emma's hands.

"Regina!" said Emma.

"But I can," Regina looked over the paper, "I'm beginning to think there isn't a map on here. That doesn't mean it can't lead us to Henry." Regina held the parchment in one hand and waived her other hand over top of it.

"I thought we decided that using magic was a bad idea," said David.

"For once I agree with the prince," said Hook. David looked at him, "Well, I told you we're getting along."

The parchment started to glow, "What the hell are you doing?" Emma asked Regina.

"The locator spell," said Regina, "This parchment belonged to Pan. It'll lead us to him." The parchment then lifted off of Regina's hand and slowly started to fly into the jungle.

"So, it appears we will be venturing into the Dark Jungle after all," said Hook.

"You mean the place you told us never to set foot?" asked Giselle.

"That's the one."

"Well, Emma, you said you wanted to be the leader," said Regina, "Lead."

* * *

The group made their way through the jungle as they followed the map, "Ready to thank me?" asked Regina.

"Actually, yeah," said Emma.

"If you'd let me do it sooner, maybe we'd have found him by now," Then Regina stopped, "Wait He's there. Pan. I can feel his smugness."

Giselle stepped forward and pulled out her sword, "Shall we? While we still have the element of surprise on our side?" Then she walked forward, with Regina following.

"Careful," said Hook, "He may look like a boy, but he's a bloody demon." Hook then started walking again.

"Hey," said Mary Margaret as she stepped next to her daughter, "We can do this. You can do this."

* * *

They continued walking and they came upon what looked like an abandoned camp, "No one's here," said Giselle, "Maybe your spell was wrong, Regina."

"Yes," said Regina, as she turned and looked at her cousin, "Blame me...again."

Then Emma saw someone standing with their back to them, "Guys...Hold on," The person had on Henry's clothes, "Is that...Henry!"

Then the figured turned and it wasn't Henry. It was Peter Pan, "Hi, Emma."

"Where the hell is Henry?"

"You broke the rules. That's not fair. Bad form. I expect more from you, Captain."

"Aye, and you'll get it," said Hook.

"Give Henry to me," said Henry.

"Sorry. Can't. Don't you know? Cheaters never win." Then, a group of boys appeared around the group. It was The Lost Boys. They were armed with bow and arrows.

"Watch out for their arrows," said Hook, "They're laced with dreamshade."

The Lost Boys started to open fire. David and Giselle blocked arrows with their swords. While Mary Margaret opened fire with arrows of her own. David looked and saw a Lost Boy taking aim at Mary Margaret's back, "Mary Margaret!" said David as he pushed her out of the way. His jacket got torn by the arrow tip as it flew past him.

"David!" shouted Mary Margaret, when she saw what happened.

"I'm fine," said David.

Regina used her magic to stun some of the boys while Hook battled with Pan's second in command, Felix. "It's been a while, Captain," he said.

"Not long enough," said Hook, "You remember what I did to Rufio. Well, it's a far worse fate for you."

Emma ran toward Pan pushing boys aside as they charged at her. One boy tackled her and they roll down the hill. When they stop she pins the boy down and yells at him, "Where's Henry?! Where is he?!" she stared at the boy and she realized something. Then she quickly stood up.

"Emma, are you alright?" asked Mary Margaret.

Pan whistled and the Lost Boys assembled around him, "Remember what I told you. That map will show you where Henry is...only when you stop denying who you really are. I'll make sure to send Henry your regards." Then Pan and the Lost Boys went running into the Jungle, whooping as they went.

* * *

 _The Enchanted Forest_

Snow and Charming went and got the weapon that Giselle and Charming told her about, Excalibur. But, it really wasn't Excalibur, it was just a sword that they had shoved into a crack of a large bolder before returning to camp. Charming took her to the bolder and pretended that he couldn't remove sword. He had Snow try and to her surprise she pulled it right out of the stone.

Later, Snow, Charming, Giselle and the Dwarves were back in the village. The Evil Queen's carriage was approaching. "The Queen! She's coming!" said the look out.

"Ready?" asked Charming, as he unwrapped Excalibur.

"What exactly were you two up to today?" asked Grumpy.

"You'll see," said Snow, "I hope."

The carriage stopped and the Queen stepped out and walked up to the group, "Well, dear, have you packed your bags."

Snow looked down at the sword and stepped forward, "I thought about your offer. And everything you said was true. I could go off with Charming, Giselle and the Dwarves, and we could find some lovely corner of the world to live out our days, and it would be a wonderful life. But I can't leave my people, not...with…you."

"Well, in that case..." The Evil Queen used her magic to pick up Grumpy and choke him. The other dwarves tried to help, then with a nod of her head they were knocked back.

"Charming!" said Snow, as she stepped back.

"You can do this," said Charming, "You. You pulled that sword out of the stone."

"Let him go!" said Snow as she charged at the Queen. The Queen disappeared in a puff of purple smoke as she swung at her. Snow turned as the Queen appeared behind her and Snow cut the Queen on the cheek with the sword. The Queen released her grip on Grumpy and he fell to the ground. Charming and Giselle helped him up. The Queen touched her face and was surprised to find blood. Then, Snow said, "You told me to stop denying who I really am. Well, that's exactly what I'm doing. This is my kingdom, and I will fight for it!"

"Then I'll see you on the battlefield," said the Queen

"We'll be ready," said Snow. Then the Evil Queen raised her hand and she disappeared in a puff of smoke and everyone cheered.

Charming went up to her and asked, "You okay?" Snow nodded.

* * *

After they got back to camp, Snow went for a walk in the woods. Charming and Giselle were sitting by the river. Just then the dwarves came up to them, "Mind if we join you guys?"

"Please," said Charming, as he threw a stone into the water.

"We may owe you both a slight apology."

"Slight?" asked Giselle.

"Don't get greedy. Take it."

"Okay," said Charming.

"Okay," said Giselle.

"We should of never have doubted your intentions," Grumpy gave each of them a cup and poured them each a drink.

"You were only looking out for her best interests," said Charming, as he and Giselle stood up.

"Here's to starting over," said Giselle. They all clinked glasses.

Just then Snow came marching up to them, "We need to talk," she said angrily as she walked pass them.

"Good luck," said Giselle.

Charming followed Snow and when she stopped, she turned and faced him. She put the hilt of the sword in Charming's hand, "I saw Rumplestiltskin."

"Snow, I can explain…" said Charming

"So, it's true. You and Giselle planted the sword in that stone," said Snow.

"We did."

"So, you took me on an adventure to find a magically sword because...

"You needed to believe in something I already knew."

"So, when I stood up to Regina…"

"You did that on your own. You had it inside you that entire time. You just...needed some help to realize that."

"But you didn't…" Charming shook hs head. Snow then pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

 _Neverland_

When they got back to camp, Mary Margaret and Emma talked about what happed between Emma and the Lost Boy. Emma tolled Mary Margaret that she saw herself in the boy. She saw the same despair she had when she was in the system. She realized that at that moment she didn't feel like a hero or a savior… she felt like an orphan and then the map materialized on the paper.

Emma took the map up to the others and said, "The map is working. We know here Henry is."

"Where?" asked Regina.

Hook took the map. "Uh...We're here at the southern tip of the isle, in the middle of the Dark Jungle, and Pan's camp lies due north."

"That's where he's keeping Henry," asked Emma.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Regina.

"Well, the terrains not easy," said Hook, "There will undoubtedly be some nasty impediments along the way."

"We should prepare," said Giselle, "We only made it out of our last encounter because Pan let us. We need a new plan."

"Agreed," said Emma, "It's time we stop playing his game and he starts playing ours."

"And if I disagree?" asked Regina.

"Go ahead, but I think you know our best chance is together."

"You better be right," said Regina.

AN: If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	15. Quite a Common Fairy

AN: This is chapter is a combination of "Quite a Common Fairy" and "Nasty Habits." Now on with the show…

Quite a Common Fairy

Regina, Giselle, David, Emma, Hook, and Mary Margaret were walking through the Dark Jungle making their way to Pan's camp, Mary Margaret was leading the way, "Hey, need a break?" asked David, who was right behind her.

"No, I'm good," said Mary Margaret.

"Are you sure? You shouldn't overtax yourself."

"Sounds like you need a break," said Giselle, who was right behind him.

"No, no. I'm good."

"David Nolan let himself go."

"Does he look like he'd let himself go?" asked David. Giselle rolled her eyes.

"How much further?" asked Regina.

Emma took out the map as the group came to a stop, "We should be getting closer to Pan's lair. We are on a straight line course." She looked at the map and watched as the X marking Pan's lair moved to another spot on the map, "Son of a... How is it now behind us?"

"How can that be?" asked Giselle.

"You got us lost," said Regina.

"No, she didn't," said Hook, "It's the camp. Pan's moving it. "

"He's playing tricks on us," said David.

"If Pan's camp keeps moving how are we ever gonna find Henry?" asked Emma. She sighed, "So, this whole track has been for nothing?"

"I told you walking was idiotic," said Regina, "If I could just use some magic. We can materialize in the camp and grab Henry. "

"We don't know where the camp is," said Giselle, "Haven't you been listening?"

"Pan will have shields against magic," said Hook, "I fear such an attempt would end in your death and more importantly, mine. Which is why we're walking."

"Well then, what's your idea?" asked Regina, "How are we going to find it?"

"By using someone he trusts."

"Who?" asked David, "Because I guess, he certainly doesn't trust you."

"A fairy who lived here when I was about," said Hook, "She might still be on the island. She'd be an inside source, knows all about the camp, can get us in. She might even have some pixie dust left. Perhaps we could fly in. "

"You mean fairy dust," said Emma.

"No, pixie dust," said David, "It's stronger. Like nuclear fairy dust."

"Wait," said Emma, "A fairy... Tinker Bell?"

"Oh, you know her?" asked Hook.

"Every kid in the world... knows her."

"It's a bad idea," said Regina, "Mark my words. this Tinker Bell is not going to save us."

* * *

Hook was lead the group to Tinkerbell's as Regina was bringing up the rear. She stopped near a fallen log and cleared he throat. Giselle noticed. She stopped, turned around and said, "Hey."

"Hey," said Regina.

"You're falling behind. Hook thinks her place is right up ahead. Come on."

"Well, if she still lives there. You go waste your time searching. I'll wait."

Giselle walked up to her cousin "What did you do to her?"

"What?" asked Regina, "Why would you assume I did something?"

"From what you said earlier. I assume you met her before, back in the Enchanted Forest..."

Regina sighed, "We have a... complicated history."

"I knew it.

"You don't need to know all the details. But if she sees me she won't help. And if she's the way in, well then, trust me, my staying out of her sight is probably best for Operation Henry," said Regina as she sat down on the log.

"Operation Henry?"

"That's what I've been calling it in my head because he'd call it that. He'd have a better name... But, it's the best I can do."

"Okay. We'll get her and I'll come get you."

"No, don't bother. It's better if we never see one another. And if you don't find her, keep going. Just get Henry. Don't worry about Tinkerbell."

"What the hell did you do to her?"

Regina sighed and shook her head, "What I always do." Then, Giselle walked away.

* * *

A little while later, the others reached Tinker Bell's hideout. A treehouse high up in the canopy. Hook went in first. He looked around, "No one's home. Come on up."

David came in and started looking for the pixie dust, "Where would it be?"

"She won't leave dust just lying around, mate. It's not here, I promise. I'm sorry."

Then Emma came in, "It's pretty bare. Reminds me of some place." Giselle was next. Then, Mary Margaret who followed by David "I thought a tree house would be more cheerful." Then, it dawned on Emma, "Where I used to live," said Emma, "That's it."

Mary Margaret looked around, "Because it's just a place to sleep."

"What would you know about that?"

"I didn't always have a canopy bed in a palace. I had a place like this, too. Once."

"You did?" asked Emma.

"A tree stump. When I was running from the Queen. Believe it or not, I understand this Tinkerbell. The real question is: Why does she have a ladder? Fairies have wings."

"Guys, I've found something," said David, "It's a handkerchief."

"That's Regina's," said Mary Margaret, as she took it from him, "How did it get here?"

"She's been tracking us, watching Regina," said Emma.

"But, if she's been watching her…" said Giselle.

"We're in the wrong place," said Hook.

"Regina," said David. Then they all stared down the ladder.

* * *

They got to where Giselle left Regina and found her gone. Hook led them to a cave where he thought Tinkerbell might be hiding with Regina. As they were walking up, a woman with blond hair dressed in black was walking out. It was Tinkerbell. Everyone drew their weapons and Emma asked, "Where's Regina?"

"Who the hell are you?" asked Tinkerbell.

"A pissed off mother. Where is she?"

They all looked at each other for a few moments then Regina walked out of the cave, "I'm fine."

"Do you mind lowering those?" asked Tinkerbell, "You might stick me. But I'll take you down."

"She's okay. She's not gonna hurt us. Just stand down."

"But is she going to help us?" asked Hook, as everyone lowered their weapons.

"Well... look who the queen dragged in. Hello Hook," said Tinkerbell.

"Lady Bell."

"She's not gonna help us," said Regina.

"Why not?" asked Giselle.

"Tink," said Hook, "after all we've been through together… Little assistance. "

"She doesn't have any magic," said Regina.

"No pixie dust?" asked David.

"Not even her wings."

"How?" asked Emma.

"I guess people just stopped believing in me," said Tinkerbell, "And even if I would have helped you he's too powerful."

"But you know where Pan is?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Sure. But it won't do you a bit of good."

"Let us be the judge of that," said Giselle, "Does he trust you?"

"Can you get us inside his compound?" asked Emma.

"Maybe," said Tinkerbell, "Why should I help you?

"Because I believe in you," said Mary Margaret.

"Just get us inside," said Emma, "We'll take care of things from there."

"And what's in it for me? Other than a death sentence from Pan when you're gone with your boy?" asked Tinkerbell.

"You can come with us."

"That's right," said Mary Margaret, "A home. That is what you want, isn't it?"

Tinkerbell thought for a moment and said, "Okay. Listen closely. Pan trusts me. He'll let me in. And maybe, just maybe. I'll leave a way open for you. But you'll only get one shot, So you'd better have a good plan."

"Thank you. We will," said Emma.

"Come with us to our camp. We'll figure it out," said Mary Margaret. Then they all headed back to camp to plan.

* * *

Back at camp, Emma was showing the others a improvised model of Pan's camp that Tinkerbell made, "This is where they're keeping Henry," said Emma, "Pan's compound. According to, uh..."

"Tinkerbell," said the former fairy.

"Yes, I know. Still weird to say."

"'Tink' is fine."

"Not sure that's any better. Anyway, she says that there are sentries positioned across the front, which is why we are gonna come in through the back entrance here. She's gonna talk her way in. Once she makes sure the coast is clear, then we are going to sneak on in."

"You'll still have to deal with any Lost Boys once you're inside."

"I think we can handle a few children with pointy sticks," said Regina.

"It's not the sticks you need to worry about," said Tinkerbell, "It's the poison they're dipped in."

"Dreamshade," said Mary Margaret, "Hook warned us."

"Good. Because one nick, and you'll spend the last of..."

"Poison sticks equal death," interrupted David, "We got it. Now when can we put this rescue mission into action?"

"I'm ready to go, just as you tell me the exit plan," said Tinkerbell. The rest of the group just looked at each other. Then, Tinkerbell asked, "You do have an escape plan, don't you?

"It's... it's more of a last-minute trip," said Giselle.

"If you don't have a way off this island, then none of this matters."

"We'll figure it out," said Regina.

"You'll figure it out?" asked Tinkerbell, "No one comes and goes from this place unless he allows it. This is a waste of time."

"Hey, when it comes to family, we always find a way," said David.

"You don't get it," said Tinkerbell, "Here. Let me show you something," she took something out of her pocket, "You know what this is?

Emma looked at the object. It was a wrist watch. She looked at the former fairy and said, "Yeah, a watch."

"I got it from the people who brought your son here for Pan."

"Greg and Tamara?" asked Emma, as she jumped to her feet, "Where are they? Why'd they give you that?"

"I got it off the girl's body. Spent half the night cleaning the blood off it. And the other guy... Well, there wasn't enough left of him to find anything useful. This is what Pan does to people he employs. What do you think he's gonna do to you? I'm not sticking my neck on Pan's chopping block without a way off this island. When you figure that out, you know where I live," then Tinkerbell walked off.

"Where the hell is she going?" asked Mary Margaret.

"I'll get her, bring her back," said David as he started after her.

"Don't," said Emma, "She's right. If there's one thing I've learned, you never break in somewhere unless you know the way out."

"And where'd you get that, in bail bondsperson school?" asked Regina.

"Neal taught me that."

"What about you, Hook?" asked Giselle, as she looked at the pirate, "You got off this island before."

"Yes, aboard my ship," said Hook, "which would require some form of magic to create a portal, which... I got from Pan in a deal I don't think he's ready to repeat."

"So, no one's ever left the island without Pan's permission," said Regina.

"One man," said Hook. He looked at Emma, "Her partner in crime Neal."

"How?" asked Emma.

"Maybe we can find out," said Hook. He walked out of the camp and the others followed.

* * *

Hook lead them to a vine covered rock, "What is this supposed to be?" asked Regina.

"So... what, Neal swung out of Neverland on a vine?" asked Emma.

"Well, if someone would be kind enough to lend me a hand... What do you say, savior?" asked Hook as he walked up to the rock.

Emma took a step forward then David stepped up, "I'll do it," said David, as he followed Hook up to the rock.

Hook grabbed a rope and started to pull it. They both pulled it togehter then David took the rope from Hook and continued to pull it. As he did a door started to open in the rock.

Once the door was fully opened. Hook said, "Ladies first." The women went in first, as David tied off the rope.

When they got inside they saw they were in a cavern, "Hook!" called Emma, "What is this place?" she asked as David and Hook walked in, "What are we doing here?" Hook tried to light a torch on the wall by striking a flint on the tip of his hook. David saw him struggling so he walked up and used a lighter to light the torch. Once it was lit, the group looked around. They saw drawings on the cave walls. Emma then realized where they were, "Neal. This is where he lived."

"Aye," said Hook, "Baelfire spent some time in Neverland as a boy. This was his home."

"So you think he may have left a clue as to how he escaped from here?" asked Giselle.

"Well, let's hope so, or we'll be lost just like he was."

* * *

The group looked around trying to find some clue of how Neal was able escape from Neverland. Hook walked up to Emma, "Anything important?" he asked.

"I can't tell yet," said Emma, "I didn't know he liked drawing."

"He got it from his mother."

"I'm hoping Neal left something useful in the details of one of these. Maybe a map? Some kind of clue." Emma saw a candle in a half of a coconut shell, "Hand me that candle," David lit the candle and handed it to her. Emma started to look at the drawings again, "What about you? Any luck?"

"No potted bean plant or swirling vortex under the rug, if that's what you mean," said Hook, "There may be no rug at all. There are other drawings on the far wall, but as far as I can tell, that's all they are. Probably just a way to pass the time and keep occupied."

"You knew him pretty well, didn't you?"

"We spent some time together. You all right there, Swan?"

"I'm fine. Looks like you're right. They're just a bunch of pictures." Emma walked over and saw a small table with some things on, "What's all this?"

"Uh, just some cups and bowls he fashioned from things he found here," said Giselle.

"Don't know how great a cup this coconut could make," said David, as he picked up a coconut shell, "It's filled with holes."

"Uh, maybe it's a tiny colander," said Mary Margaret, as Emma picked it up.

"Yes, because preteen Baelfire probably made lots of pasta," said Regina.

"Hold on," said Emma, "Hook, snuff out that torch."

Hook did and Emma put the two halves together. They fit perfectly, "Am I supposed to be impressed that he made a night-light?" asked Regina.

"Look up."

They all looked up and they saw the holes in the top of the coconut shell made little spots of light on the ceiling of the cave, "Stars," said Mary Margaret.

"It's a map," said Hook.

"To where?" asked David.

"Home," said Emma.

"How can you be so sure it's a map?" asked Giselle.

"There was a short time in Neverland when Baelfire was aboard my ship," said Hook, "I taught him to navigate using the stars. What you're looking at is the fruit of my labors."

"Then you can read it," said Regina.

"Sadly, no," said Hook.

"I thought you just said you taught him how," said David.

"Yes, but I also taught Neal something else. The key to being a pirate... secrecy. The best captains conceal their maps in a code. He was an apt pupil."

"So you're saying the only person who can read this map is Neal?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Which means the only person who can read it is dead," said Emma. Then she went outside.

David and Mary Margaret followed her, "Emma, wait!" said David.

"Now is not the time," said Emma.

"I can't imagine even imagine the sadness you must be feeling," said Mary Margaret.

"I'm not sad," said Emma, "I'm pissed. Yes, Neal just died, but I lost him years ago." Emma's voice broke as she continued, "All that time thinking that he didn't love me, only to find out that he did, and it was too late. I can't even tell him how angry that makes me, or how much it hurt when he left, or how terrified I was when he came back, because... I knew the moment I saw him, I never... I never stopped loving him." Then, Emma went back inside.

"She'll be okay," said David.

"Really?" said Mary Margaret.

"We have done everything we can."

"But that's the problem," Mary Margaret's voice broke as she continued, "I have no idea how to comfort my own daughter. It is the first thing a mother learns, and I don't know how."

"I know. I feel the same way. But she is so upset, we have to get..."

"How can we even blame her? If you died, I would not be able to move on."

"You must," said David. He stammered then continued, "I'm just saying. Every day we're here, something bad could happen. And if it did to me, I'd want you to move on, to continue, to be happy."

Mary Margaret put her hands on either side of David's face, _"_ That's really sweet, but nothing is going to happen to you," Then she pulled him into a hug, "not while I'm here."

AN: If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	16. Good Form

Good Form

A little while later, David relit the torch. While Emma looked at some chalk markings on the wall. Emma pulled back a tarp and then struggled to move a pillow so she could get a better look at the marks, "You need a hand, love?" asked Hook.

"Is that a joke?" asked Emma.

"No, I'm quite serious," said Hook as he helped her move the pillow.

Emma saw quite an impressive line of tally marks, "Wow."

"What is it?" asked David.

"It appears Neal marked his days trapped on this island," said Hook.

Just then Emma noticed something. Emma jumped up on the small ledge to get a closer look, "What's wrong?" asked Giselle, as she walked over

"Look here," said Emma, "Neal stopped counting."

"'Cause he got off the island," said Mary Margaret, as she walked over.

"He was here longer."

"Then, why would he…" David started to ask, as he walked over

"Because he lost hope," interrupted Emma.

"You got that from scribbles?" asked Regina, as she walked over.

"I got that because it's what I did," said Emma, "Every time I went to a new foster home. I counted days until counting seemed pointless."

"You think the same thing is happening to Henry?" asked David.

"Pan said it would."

"Hey, we're gonna rescue him."

"Yeah, I know that. And you know that, but Henry doesn't know that. Pan wants him to lose faith."

"So, what?" asked Regina, "You want to send him a message? Because I haven't seen a Neverland post office. What are you suggesting?"

"We take a page from Pan," said Emma, "And we start being clever. We need to send a simple sign. A sign that we're coming."

"Yeah, with Lost Boys running around trying to kill us all?"

"Yeah," said Mary Margaret, "Maybe it's time we use that to our advantage."

"How?" asked Giselle.

"Follow me, I'll show you." Mary Margaret then walked out of the cave.

* * *

A short time later, the group was back at their camp. Emma, Giselle, Mary Margaret and Regina were making ropes. David was out in the jungle getting vines and Hook was sitting on a rock drinking his rum. "A trap? That's your plan?" asked Regina.

"The Lost Boys wanna come after us," said Mary Margaret, "we need to go after them."

"You really think the Lost Boys are gonna betray Pan?" asked Hook.

"Thanks for the advice," said Mary Margaret. Just then David walked back into camp "David?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"We need more vines."

"On it," said David. He looked at Hook and said, "You're coming with me, Pirate.

"Why's that?" asked Gook

"Because, we need more rope," said Emma.

"If the lady insists," said Hook. Then he followed David into the woods.

* * *

A short time later, David and Hook came back to camp and Hook told the others that when he was first on the island years ago. His brother lost a satchel during a duel with Pan. Inside was a sextant that he and his brother used to bring them to Neverland. He found the insignia that was on the satchel while he was with Travis and Elsa in the jungle. He thought that if it survived maybe the sextant did as well and they could use it to decode Neal's star map to get them off the island.

"A sextant?" asked Giselle, "You're telling us about this now?"

"How do we know you're not lying?" asked Regina.

"Oh, you don't, but I'm not," said Hook, "It's the best hope yet we've had of an exit plan. And don't forget, we're gonna need one."

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Emma.

"Emma," said Hook with a sigh, "You were right. We need to get that message to Henry. And every day without hope is a day closer to becoming a lost boy. Your father and I should go." He said as he took some rope and put it over his shoulder.

"Hook's right," said David, as he picked up his sword.

"Uh, you wanna split up?" asked Mary Margaret

"It's the last thing I wanna do," said David, as he walked up to Mary Margaret, "But... there's a chance he can get us home."

"Okay..."

David looked at his daughter, "And, Emma, while I'm gone, just..."

"Listen to my mother?" she finished.

David laughed, "Be careful."

"Always am."

"And when you send that message to Henry, add something to it from me, would ya?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Tell him... tell him grandpa loves him."

David gave her a hug. This surprised Emma a little, "Oh. Um, okay." she said. "Good luck."

"You, too," said David, as he broke the hug.

David looked at Mary Margaret and she asked, "David are you all right?"

"Yeah," said David as he hugged her, "I just... I've gotta go."

"Mmm. I'll see you soon."

"Well, you know, Neverland's a dangerous place, and... You know, you... you just never know what's gonna happen." said David as he broke the hug.

"David. You're gonna be fine."

"Right."

David took her head in his hands and kissed her on the forehead then kissed her on the lips, "I love you." Then David and Hook left camp.

Giselle had a feeling something was up as David was saying goodbye to Emma and Mary Margaret. It felt like he was truly saying goodbye, plus she thought it was odd that he didn't want her to come with them to get the sextant.

* * *

A little while later, Mary Margaret, Emma, Regina and Giselle were ready to implement Mary Margaret's plan for getting a message to Henry. Regina used her magic to create a wild boar. Then, they all hid and waited for one of the Lost Boys to come and try to kill it. They didn't have to wait along when they saw one slowly coming toward it. The boy had a good sized scratch on his cheek He had a large spear and got ready to make the kill, when Mary Margaret fired an arrow at a rope, cutting it and dropping the net they made on top of him. The four women came out of hiding and ran toward him. As they reached him, Mary Margaret got another arrow ready to fire while Emma had her sword drawn, "What are you doing?!" asked the Lost Boy, as he crawled out from under the net, "Are you trying to start a war with Pan?"

"Pan started the war when he kidnapped my son," said Emma.

"But that doesn't make _you our enemy_ ," said Regina. She waved her hand and a candy bar appeared in it

"What's that?" asked the Lost Boy.

"Chocolate. I thought you might like the taste of something sweet."

"We don't wanna hurt you," said Giselle, "We just need you to deliver a message to Henry."

"Why should I help you?" asked the Lost Boy.

"Because you had a home and a family once and you stopped believing you could get back to them," said Emma, "Now we're here. We can help... not just Henry, _all_ of you. We can get you home."

Regina stepped closer with the candy bar. The boy took the bar and he smelled it. Regina smiled then the boy threw the candy into the woods, "Don't you get it? I'm here because I don't want to go home," he said, " _None_ of us do."

"Pan's a monster. Look what he did to you," said Giselle, referring to the scratch.

The boy laughed a little, "Oh, Pan didn't do that. Henry did."

* * *

A little while later, they had tied the boy to a tree, "It's too late!" he said, "Henry is a lost boy now!" Emma grabbed him by the throat, "Your boy is one of the most _vicious_ new recruits we've have had in ages!"

Mary Margaret pulled her daughter off of him, "Don't let him get to you. Okay?" she said as she pulled Emma aside.

"Move aside," said Regina.

"Why?" asked Giselle, as she stopped her cousin.

"So, I can rip his heart out. Then he'll do _exactly_ what we want."

"This is _not_ how we do things," said Mary Margaret. Then she looked to her daughter, "Emma, we can find another way to get to Henry."

"Really?" asked Regina, she looked at Emma, "and what do you think, Emma?"

"I think we need to talk to our son," said Emma.

"We can't do this," said Mary Margaret, "That is brutal."

"I know, but she can," said Emma, as she took ahold of Mary Margaret, to keep her from stopping Regina.

Regina rolled up her sleeves as she walked to the boy Giselle held on to Mary Margaret and said, "We need to do this"

"Emma!" shouted Mary Margaret.

"Do it, Regina," said Giselle.

"Giselle!" shouted Mary Margaret.

"I'm sorry," whispered Emma as she and Giselle held tightly on Mary Margaret with their backs to Regina and the boy. Then, Regina reached in the boy's chest and pulled out his heart.

* * *

While Regina untied the boy, Mary Margaret, Giselle and Emma were talking. The two women had let go of Mary Margaret and were sitting on a rock while she watched Regina, "Mary Margaret, I'm sorry," said Emma.

"Me too," said Giselle, "But it had to be done."

"You don't have to apologize to me," said Mary Margaret.

"It's Henry I'm worried about," said Emma.

"I know."

"That's why I'm willing to let Regina do whatever it takes."

"When we finally get to him, I just wanna make sure the line is still there."

"What line?"

"Between what Regina is willing to do and what you are."

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get him home."

"But the cost can't be this family."

"It won't be."

Just then Regina walked over with boy, Emma and Giselle stood up and Regina asked, "Second thoughts?"

"Let's get him that message," said Emma.

"Oh, we're gonna do more than that," said Regina. She took a compact mirror out of her pocket. She separated it and gave half to the boy. She held up the other half and said, "We're gonna see him."

* * *

Regina sent the boy back to find Henry. After a little bit they heard Henry's voice coming from the heart, "I don't want to fight again, okay?"

"I didn't come to fight," said Regina into the heart, "I came to deliver a message." She paused a moment, "Your family is here."

"What?"

"They're on the island... trying to find you."

"Y... y... you're making this up, because I cut your cheek. You're trying to get back at me."

"I'm not making it up. Look."

Regina walked over to Emma, Mary Margaret and Giselle. Emma held the mirror and they could see Henry, "Henry, are you okay?" asked Regina.

"Henry, can you hear me?" said Emma.

"Mom?" said Henry.

"I'm here, too, Henry!" said Mary Margaret.

"Hi, Henry!" said Giselle.

"No. This is a trick," said Henry.

"No. No, it's not a trick," said Emma, "Henry, I promise you this is real. Kid, it's Operation Cobra Rescue. It's us."

"Y... you're here?" he asked.

"Yes. We're coming to get you."

"There's someone coming. It's Pan. I... I gotta go _._

"Henry..." said the four women together.

"I gotta go," said Henry.

"We love you," said Regina.

Henry then broke the mirror. The four women smiled. They knew he was okay. More importantly he knew they were coming for them.

* * *

Emma, Mary Margaret, Giselle and Regina were walking back to camp, "You think he's okay?" asked Giselle.

"He's fine," said Emma.

"You know this how?" asked Regina.

"Because he's our son and he's a survivor, and now he has something to survive for. He knows we're coming and we're not gonna let him down."

"I'm sorry I doubted you," said Mary Margaret. Emma stopped and turned to look at her mother, "I'm just... I know how easy it is to give in to the darkness. I didn't want you to..."

" _She_ didn't. _I_ did," said Regina as she and Emily joined them, "That's what I'm here for. One happy family."

Just then they heard a rustling, Mary Margaret took aim with her bow. Emma and Giselle drew their swords and Regina formed a fireball in her hand. Then, David and Hook walked out of the foliage.

"You can stand down. It's us," said David. David went up to Mary Margaret and gave her a big kiss.

"Ugh," said Regina.

Giselle looked at Hook, "Uh, where's the sextant?"

"I'm afraid Pan got to it first," said Hook.

Mary Margaret and David were still kissing. Mary Margaret broke this kiss, "I'm not complaining, but what was that..." Then, David kissed her again.

"Okay, I'm complaining," said Emma.

"You guys know we _are_ here right?" asked Giselle.

"What I wouldn't give for another sleeping curse," said Regina.

David broke the kiss, "Hook... he saved my life."

"You sure you wanna tell them that, mate?" asked Hook

"On our trek, we were ambushed by lost boys. Pinned down, outnumbered. But Hook risked his life to stop me from getting hit by a poisoned arrow." David walked up to Hook and said, "If it wasn't for Hook, I wouldn't be alive. Your flask, please," Hook handed David his flask, "I thought he deserved a little credit."

"Thank you," said Hook.

David took a drink of the rum and handed it to Mary Margaret, "To Hook," she said, then she took a drink and passed the bottle to David.

"To Hook," he said, then he took a drink and passed the bottle to Regina.

"I don't do rum," said Regina, then she walked away

Mary Margaret passed the bottle to Giselle. She took the bottle "To Hook." She took a drink and passed it to Emma.

Emma who took the bottle and said, "To Hook." Emma took a drink as David, Mary Margaret and Giselle walked away. Emma put the cap back on the flask, "You really save his life?"

"That surprises you?" asked Hook

"Well, you and David aren't exactly..." said Emma as she gave the bottle back to Hook, "How do you say it? Mates," in a fake British accent.

"Doesn't mean I'd leave your father to perish on this island."

"Thank you."

"Um... Well, perhaps gratitude is in order now."

"Yeah. That's what the 'thank you' was for."

"Mm. That all your father's life is worth to you?"

"Please. You couldn't handle it."

"Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it."

Emma kissed Hook on the lips. They kissed for several moments, "That was, um..." Hook started to say

"A onetime thing." Then Emma walked away into the woods, "Don't follow me. Wait five minutes. Go get some firewood or something."

"As you wish."

AN: If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	17. Echo Cave

Echo Cave

At their camp, Emma was standing in front of an unlit campfire, concentrating. Regina was sitting on a rock next to her. David, Mary Margaret, and Giselle sat on a rock watching. "Focus," said Regina. Then, she stood up, "Concentrate."

"It's kind of hard when you're talking in my ear."

Regina walked around her, "And when the wind blows or it's raining, or... someone's shooting arrows at you. Yes, concentration's hard. That's the point. Find your anger and use it to focus."

"No. There has to be a way without going dark."

"You're such a pathetic waste of ability."

"And you're a monster."

Regina sniffed the air, "Smell that?"

"What?"

"Smoke," said Regina, as she pointed at the campfire. Emma turned and saw a fire burning.

"This is a bad idea," said David, softly.

"She has it in her," said Mary Margaret, "She should learn to use it. We just have to trust her."

"Yeah, it's not Emma I don't trust."

Just then Hook walked up to them, "We need to talk," he knelt down and said softly, "Pan paid me a visit. He, uh... He told me that Neal is alive, that he's on this very island."

"That's impossible," said Giselle, "Emma said Tamara shot him and he fell through a portal. No one could survive that."

"Well, he did, and now he's here. He said he took him from this very camp while we were off in his cave."

"According to Pan, _if_ he's telling the truth," said Mary Margaret.

"And, uh, why would he tell you? What does he hope to gain?" asked David.

"Who knows why he does anything?" said Hook, "He has his reasons, but it's a sure bet they're not good ones."

Mary Margaret stood up and walked over to a broken sapling. There were tracks on the ground, "He's telling the truth. Tracks... and a scuffle. Someone was here while we were gone. We have to tell her."

"No, no, no," said David, "She already lost Neal once."

"He's right," said Giselle, "If this is a game, we can't put her through losing him again."

"Either way," and Hook, "telling her is what Pan wants, which is why we shouldn't do it."

"You want to find him without letting her know?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Why hurt her unnecessarily?"

"I've never lied to her before."

"You're not lying. You're just keeping a secret until confirmation."

"Secrets always seem to keep us from the people we really care about,"

"And sometimes secrets protect the people we love," said David.

* * *

A short time later, David, Mary Margaret, Giselle and Hook start to get ready to try to find Neil, "If we're gonna hide this, we need a good cover story," said Mary Margaret.

"I agree," said Giselle.

"Done," said Hook.

"That's no problem," said Hook.

Just then Emma and Regina walked up to them, "Where you guys going?" asked Emma.

At the same time the three men answered

"Firewood," said Hook.

"To get water," said David.

Giselle rolled her eyes. Then, Emma said, "Guys, what's going on?" asked Emma.

"Neal's alive," said Mary Margaret.

"Neal i... is... Alive?"

"Maybe," she looked at the other three, "Sorry, she deserved to know. "

Hook told Emma and Regina about what Pan told him and Regina said, "This is a waste of time. He's toying with us."

"I don't think so," said Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret walked to another patch of torn up dirt and broken saplings "Look. More scuffling. Someone was definitely resisting."

"How do we know that means Neal?" asked Emma as the rest of them walked up.

"Well, then someone was fighting for his life."

Regina looked at Emma, "Are you really going to fall for _this_?" There was a pause, then Regina continued, "Fine. You wanna follow the Evil Munchkin's dirt road? Be my guest." Then she started to walk off.

"Wait. Where are you going?" asked Emma.

"To save our son."

"We need to stick together."

Regina laughed, "No, we don't. You may be prepared to risk Henry's life over some heartbroken fool's errand, but I'm not. I'm tired of waiting around." Then, Regina left.

Emma looked at her mother, "What if she's right? Pan could be lying."

"Just because it seems too good to be true doesn't mean it is. Don't give up. You owe it to Henry to find out if his father's still alive, and you owe it to yourself."

* * *

The group minus Regina started heading through the woods. Mary Margaret took the lead to follow trail that was possibly made by Neal as he was drug through the woods. Giselle was walking with Mary Margaret when Emma walked up to them, "I kissed him," she said.

"What?" asked Giselle, "Who?"

"Hook. I kissed Hook."

"Oh!" said Mary Margaret, "Well... Why?"

"I... I don't know," said Emma, "I... I was... It's been a while. I was feeling good. I don't know.

"Did it mean anything?" asked Giselle.

"It... it was just a kiss."

"I'm sure Neal will understand," said Mary Margaret.

" _If_ he's still alive," said Emma.

"Emma, I get what you're doing, you know. You don't want to open yourself up to the hope that he's alive, but you should."

"Why?"

"Because you deserve a happy ending, Emma. And happy endings always start with hope."

* * *

They continued following the path and they ended up outside a cave, "The tracks lead directly into that cave," said Mary Margaret, "This must be where Pan is keeping Neal."

"If the cave is some sort of prison," asked David, "Why aren't there any guards posted to stop us?"

"Because this prison doesn't require guards," said Hook, as he stepped forward "Echo Cave."

"You know it?" asked Giselle.

"All too well. I lost half my crew inside those rock walls. The only way to rescue someone from inside is to reveal a secret."

"A secret?" asked Mary Margaret, "That's all?"

"Your _darkest_ secret," said Hook, "Echo Cave derives its name from an old saying... 'the deeper the lie, the more truth in its echo.' The cave demands that you reveal a truth about yourself. A secret you would never admit to anyone."

Giselle and David both looked at little uneasy. Then, Emma said, "This is ridiculous."

"Don't kill the messenger, luv."

"Even if we spill our guts, how do we know Neal's still alive in there?"

"Because this is what Pan wants. He wants us to rescue him."

"Why?" asked David.

"So that we reveal our secrets," said David, "He believes once we do, our secrets will destroy us."

The group headed into the cave and they saw a giant hole. In the middle of the gap was a stone pillar. Sitting on top of the pillar was a bamboo cage and inside was Neal, "Emma!" he shouted.

"Neal," said Emma.

"It must be a hundred feet across," said Mary Margaret.

"Even if we fashioned some sort of rope, there's nothing to attach it to. No way to swing over," said David.

"So what do we do?" asked Emma.

"I told you what needs to be done," said Hook, "Consider this the moment of truth, literally. Now... who wants to kick things off?"

"So, what? Someone tells their secret and they sprout wings?"

"I don't know the particulars, only what I've been told."

"Well, how do you know it'll work?" asked Giselle.

Hook took a deep breath and turned to face Neal, "There's only one way to find out, I suppose," Then he turned and faced the others, "I kissed Emma."

Emma rolled her eyes, "You did what?" asked David.

"David, now is not the time," said Mary Margaret.

"I already told Mary Margaret and Giselle, so technically it's not a secret," said Emma, "But it was just a kiss. How's that your darkest secret?"

"It's what the kiss exposed. My secret is, I never thought I'd be capable of letting go of my first love... of my Milah... to believe that I could find someone else that is, until I met you," The was a quake and a chunk of rock grew out of the stone pillar that Neal's cage was sitting on.

David decided that this was the time he needed to come clean. He looked at Mary Margaret and said, "Uh... Mary Margaret..."

"No, no, no. Me next," said Mary Margaret as she cut her son off, "Ever since the curse broke, since we found each other, since we found Emma... And all of that happiness, there is something I haven't wanted to admit. Our daughter is a beautiful, smart, amazing woman whom I love very much, and of whom I could not be more proud. But she's all grown up. And... As much as I wanna pretend I'm okay with that, I'm not. We missed it, David. What we have with them is unique, but it's not what I wanted. We were cheated out of everything... her first step, her first word, her first smile. We missed it all."

"What are you saying?" asked David.

"When we get off this island and get back to Storybrooke, I want another go at it. I wanna have another baby." The ground shook and the bridge extended.

"Nothing in this world would make me happier," said David, "and I know with all my heart that you will make… an amazing mother. But, it can never happen… At least not with me."

"What do you mean?" asked Mary Margaret.

"When Hook and I went to search for the sextant, he was really taking me to find a cure."

A stern look came across Mary Margaret's face then she asked, "A cure for what?"

"Dreamshade."

"The lost boys, the arrow... you pushed me out of the way…"

"I wasn't fast enough. I was hit. Hook was able to find a cure, but it comes at a price. I can't leave Neverland. If I do, I'll die." The ground shook again and another chunk formed but it still wasn't enough.

Giselle sighed, "I guess it's my turn…" she looked at Mary Margaret and David, "I've always been a tiny bit jealous of you too and how much you are in love with each other. Not because I love David, but because I can never have a love like you two have."

"Why do you say that?" asked Mary Margaret.

Giselle sighed again, "Because I'm in love with Ruby… I've loved her for years but I've always been afraid of telling her. Even when we were cursed I still had feelings for her. I've never told her because I was afraid of her rejecting me…" The ground shook again the bridge finished forming.

Emma unsheathed her sword and carefully walked across. When she was halfway across, she was sure it was sturdy, so she ran the rest of the way and bent down to face Neal, "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. But Henry… I..." said Neal.

"It's okay. We're gonna take care of him. Just need to get you out of there first. "Emma took her sword and started to hit the bamboo bars, but nothing happened.

Emma kept hitting the bars, "Wha... Emma, Emma, Emma, Emma!" Neal shouted, as she kept hitting. Finally, Emma stopped, then Neal said, "You know that's not how this works. It's okay. You can tell me anything."

Emma took a deep breath, "When I heard you might be here, and that you might still be alive, I knew I should be happy, but I wasn't. I was terrified. I didn't understand why until now. From the moment when I saw you in New York, in the instant… you stepped back in my life, I knew. I knew I'd never stopped loving you. And before I even had a chance to take a breath, I... I lost you once more, and all that pain that I had pushed down for all those years, it just came... rushing back, and I... I didn't know if I could go through it again. I love you. I probably always will. But my secret... Is that I was hoping that this was a trick. I was hoping you were dead... Because it would be easier for me to put you behind me than to face all the pain that we went through all over again." The front bars of the cage dissolved. Neal crawled out and hugged Emma.

The group walked out of the cave and Neal said, "Thank you."

"Well, don't thank us yet," said Giselle, "We still have to save Henry."

"We found your star map, so the real question is, do you know how to get off this island?" asked Hook.

"Well, if we can find Henry, I can get us home," said Neal.

"Let's go get Tinker Bell and... retrieve the boy," said Hook.

Then they all headed back to

Hook, Mary Margaret, David and Giselle started back to camp. As they walked David tried to talk to Mary Margaret, "Look, I Know I should've told you…"

David went to take arm but she quickly pulled it away, "Don't," she said, "Just… not now." Mary Margaret then walked away.

AN: Remember, if you like this story, Review, Favorite and Follow. It gives me motivation to keep going. Also, if there is someone out there who would like to make a cover for this story. Let me know.


	18. Think Lovely Thoughts

**AN: This chapter combines "Dark Hollow" and "Think Lovely Thoughts"**

Think Lovely Thoughts

When they got back to camp Neil them how he got off the island, "Pan's shadow?" said Emma, "That's your way off the island?"

"Unfortunately, it's the only way," said Neal.

"We thought you learned how to navigate the stars," said David.

"I know how to navigate the stars, but I can't fly."

"I'm guessing that's where the shadow comes in," said Giselle.

"That's why we have to capture it," said Neal.

"Capture it?" asked Emma, "We've never been within feet of Pan unless he _wanted_ us to be. Sneaking up on him to steal his shadow? That sounds insane."

"Except Pan's shadow is rarely with him," said Hook, "It's an entity unto itself. It can carry out his will from miles away."

"What does that mean for us?" asked David.

"It means we can get his shadow without having to be anywhere near Pan... as long as we know where to look," said Neal, "I know where to look."

"Okay. You and I are on shadow duty," said Emma.

"As am I," said Hook, "This trek won't be easy. You could use another veteran of the island."

"Thanks, man," said Neal.

"Well, in the meantime, we'll give Tinker Bell a heads up, see if she can make good on her promise to get us into Pan's camp," said David.

"Okay, we meet back at Tink's," said Emma, "Then we get Henry and get the hell back to Storybrooke."

"Okay," said Mary Margaret. David offered his hand to his mom to help her up but she ignored him, stood up and walked off.

She went to gather up her things and David saw her struggling. He asked, "Do you need help?"

"No, I can handle my pack," said Mary Margaret as she picked it up and walked away.

"Mary Margaret…" said David.

But she ignored him and walked away. She walked over to Emma and Giselle who were gathering up their things, "How long is this gonna go on?" asked Giselle.

"What?" asked Mary Margaret, as she put some things in her pack

"The whole not-talking-to-each-other thing. Don't you think it's been long enough?"

"He didn't tell you about his illness because he wanted to keep the focus on the mission. I get that," said Emma, " I'm not happy about it but I understand."

"Well, it's good to see you've inherited his tunnel vision."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing," said Mary Margaret as she stood.

"You say a lot with nothing," said Giselle.

Mary Margaret gave her a look then she said to Emma, "Be careful with Hook and Neal,"

"The one we need to be careful with is the shadow."

"The fact that they both have feelings for you is dangerous, too."

"None of that matters. All I care about is getting my son back."

* * *

A little while later, David, Giselle and Mary Margaret were making their way to Tinkerbell's tree house. David stopped and took a drink of water out of a canteen. He handed it Mary Margaret, "Here."

"I'm okay."

David sighed, "Are you? Because you've hardly said two words to me since the caves. Hell, since yesterday. Look, I... I know you're upset I didn't tell you I was poisoned. And even though it might seem like it wasn't fair, That's all I was trying to do… Be fair.

"I think Tinker Bell's is that way," said Mary Margaret, as she pointed and walked off.

David sighed. Giselle put a hand on her prince's shoulder, "She'll come around…"

"I hope so…" Then they started after Mary Margaret.

* * *

They kept walking for a while then Giselle said, "I think we're almost at Tink's

"I see why she picked this area," said David, "Nice quiet jungle. Might make a good spot for a hut, don't you think? Or a tree house, if you prefer. Mary Margaret," But, Mary Margaret refused to acknowledge, "Snow!" David picked up the pace to catch up to her. Giselle decided to hand back a bit to give them some privacy. "When are you gonna start talking to me again? When we're storming Pan's camp? When we're grabbing Henry? When?! You need to say _something_."

Mary Margaret stopped and then walked back to him. She got right in his face and said "Why? _You_ didn't. You didn't tell me _anything_."

"At first, I was hoping that I could find a cure for the poison," said David, "And if I could, then I... I figured there was no reason to worry you."

"Okay. But then you _did_ find a cure, and you _still…_ didn't tell me."

"I know."

"So what, were afraid of worrying me again?"

"No. I... I... I didn't think..."

"No, you didn't... you didn't think? You didn't think I had a right to know you could never leave this island?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared!"

"Did you think I wouldn't stay here with you? After everything we've been through? Did you think I would _ever_ leave your side?"

"No, I knew you wouldn't. That's what scared me. And I didn't want that for you. I didn't want you to be stuck on this island with me. The price of this cure was something I didn't want to for force on you."

"Love means being together."

"I know. It also means sacrifice. And protecting the person you love. How could… a part of me not want you to leave this place?"

"I would happily build a tree house and spend the rest of my days dodging poison arrows and Lost Boys, as long as I had you by my side. But you should have told me."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Then David and Mary Margaret hugged, "You didn't believe, David. You needed to believe in us."

Giselle then walked up to the two of them and saw them hugging. She smiled. She decided right then and there that she would tell Ruby about how she felt about her when they got back to Storybrooke.

* * *

A short time later, David, Mary Margaret and Giselle were at Tinkerbell's tree house waiting for the ex-fairy. She walked up carrying a bag. She saw she had visitors and said, "I was wondering if I'd see you again. But if you've come to talk me into helping you before you've found a way off this island, I still..."

"We found one," said David, "or we're about to."

"I'm not sure I like the sound of 'about to,'" said Tinkerbell.

"Pan's shadow," said Mary Margaret.

"Emma went with Hook and Neal to capture it," said Giselle, "That's our way off the island."

"Capture Pan's shadow?" said Tinkerbell, "Yeah, I'm not lifting a finger until I see some proof that you've actually succeeded.

Just then Neal walked in with Emma and Hook right behind. He was holding a coconut in his right hand, "Hey. Here's all the proof you need. It's been a long time, Tink."

"Bae?" said Tinkerbelle with a smile, "Is it really you?"

"Yeah. Most people call me Neal now."

"We did it," said Hook, "Are you finally ready to do your part, Tink?"

"Yes," said Tinkerbell, "Yes, I am." She walked away and the others followed.

As Emma went to follow, Neal said, "Uh, Emma?"

"Neal..." she started to say.

"I... I... listen. I just wanna say that... you're right. About Henry. He is all that matters. And if he's the only thing that came from us being together? I'd say we did all right."

"Yeah. Now let's go get our son back." Then she and Neal went to follow Tinkerbell.

* * *

David, Mary Margaret, Emma, Giselle, Tinkerbell and Hook were making their way through the jungle. They stopped for a quick break, when the heard some rustling in the brush in foliage in front of them. David, Hook, Giselle and Emma drew their swords. Then they saw Regina and Mr. Gold walk out, "Well, if this is your version of a rescue party, we got here just in time," said Regina.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Well, same as you, except we actually have a chance," said Regina, "Pandora's box," she motioned to the box that Gold was holding, "It could trap Pan for eternity simply by opening the lid."

"You didn't tell me my father was with her," said Neal in a low voice.

"I didn't know," said Emma

"Wait, your father is the Dark One?" asked Tinkerbell.

"Yeah, and he's not getting anywhere near Henry," said Neal.

"Bae…" said Gold

"Why? What are you talking about?" asked Emma.

"There's a prophecy that says that Henry will be his undoing," said Neal, "He didn't come here to protect him. He came here to kill him."

"That's why you didn't want to find Neal before you got Henry back?" asked Regina, "Because you knew he'd spill your secret."

"Everything I did was to protect Henry, to rescue him from Pan," said Gold.

"It all makes sense," said Emma, as she pulled out her sword, "You left before we even made shore. You wanted to get to Henry first..."

Mary Margaret pulled out an arrow and got ready. David and Giselle pulled out their sword. "To be on his own..." said David.

"So no one could stop you..." said Hook.

"So you can kill him," said Regina.

"It's not gonna happen," said Giselle, "Not unless you go through all of us first."

"You're making a mistake," said Gold, "I don't care if the boy is destined to be my undoing. I won't hurt him."

"Because that sounds just like you," said Regina.

"Without me, you _will_ fail. I'm the most powerful amongst us."

"That's why we can't trust you," said Neal.

"If I could give you my dagger, I would. But I can't," said Gold.

"But you _can_ give me Pandora's box. I don't have to trust you if I could stop you."

"Son..."

Gold thought for a moment then he gave the box to Neal, "Look at me, you so much as lift a finger to perform magic, you're gonna spend an eternity in this box."

"Let's go," said Emma. The group then headed out.

Once he and Neal were alone, Gold stepped in front of him, "Look... you may think you know who you're up against, but you don't."

"Then tell me," said Neal, "What really happened between you two?"

"Peter Pan destroyed my father."

* * *

They headed to Pan's camp. When they reached the edge Tinkerbell, Mary Margaret, David and Giselle saw that the others weren't with them. They back tracked and found Emma, Gold, Hook and Neal. "We're here. Pan's perimeter," said Tinkerbell.

"It's time," said Emma, "Tink will sneak us in the back like we planned. We grab Henry. In and out, simple," Emma looked at Neal, "You good with Pan patrol?"

"Locked and loaded," said Neal.

Gold walked next to Hook, "You mind if I, uh..." He pulled out Hook's sword, "borrow this? You said no magic, I agreed. But I'm not walking in there with nothing but my good looks."

"Now I, on the other hand..." said Hook.

"Here, in case your good looks fail you," said David, as he threw Hook a dagger.

"Thanks, mate."

"Let's get Henry," said Emma.

They walked in the to the brush around Pan's compound. They saw a bunch of Lost Boys around a campfire, "Can I at least use magic on these boys?" asked Gold.

"No," said Neal.

"I'll do it," said Regina.

"You remember the spell?" asked Gold.

Regina gave him a look then she waved her hand. The fire flared up and the boys all passed out. They looked around but didn't see Pan, "Where's Pan?"

"I don't know," said Emma, "Henry!"

"He's gotta be somewhere," said Giselle.

"Where?"

"Help!" they heard a voice call out.

Emma and Giselle ran to the voice. They saw a young girl in a bamboo cage, "You're adults."

"My name's Giselle and this is Emma," said Giselle.

"We're looking for my son," said Emma.

Just then Neal and Gold walked up, "Wendy?"

"Do I know you?" said the girl.

"It's Baelfire."

"You two know each other?" asked Giselle.

"Bae!" said Wendy.

"Yeah. Yeah, we do," said Neal as he walked up.

"Can it really be you?" Neal grabbed a rock and started to bash the cage. The door swung open and Wendy scrambled out, "I thought I'd never see you again." She said as she hugged Neal.

"What are you... wh... what are you doing here?" asked Neal.

"Well, I... I came back to save you."

"You did that for me?"

"Well, I couldn't bear for you to be without a family, not after you told us that your mother and father were both dead."

"You told her I was dead?" asked Gold.

"It was easier than telling the truth... my own father abandoned me," said Neal.

* * *

They took Wendy back to the compound and Neal asked her, "Hey, Wendy, since you've been here, have you seen my son? His name's Henry."

"You have a son?" asked Wendy.

"Yeah. Pan needs his heart."

"Has he said anything about the heart of the truest believer?" asked Emma.

"No. I'm sorry. He never mentioned anything about a heart."

"She's lying," said Gold, "Where is he?" Gold started to walk up to Wendy

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said David and Giselle as they blocked his path.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Neal as he walked up to them.

"I've carried enough lies in my life to recognize their burden," said Gold, "She knows where Henry is."

"Is that true?" asked Neal.

"You don't understand," said Wendy.

"You're helping Pan?" asked Giselle.

"He's keeping John and Michael alive, only if I do as he says."

"Trust me, whatever he's promised, he will go back on his word," said Gold.

"And why should I trust a man who abandoned his own son?" asked Wendy.

"Because your brothers did," said Regina, "They trusted a woman named Belle. They helped her get this box so we can defeat Pan."

"They're okay?"

"For now, and only if we succeed," said Gold.

"Wendy... we will save John and Michael, I swear to God," said Neal, "But right now, I really need your help. Please."

"Pan told Henry that... he needs his heart to save magic," said Wendy, "But it's a lie. He needs it to save himself."

"What do you mean?" asked Hook.

"Pan's dying. He needs the Heart of the Truest Believer to absorb all the magic in Neverland. And once he does... he will be immortal, all powerful."

"And what happens to Henry?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Well, it's a trade," said Wendy, "When Pan lives, Henry will die."

"How do we stop Pan?" asked David.

"Then we stay behind," said David, "Someone needs to be here to guard the lost boys when they wake up."

"You don't need to stay behind," said Emma.

"David's right," said Mary Margaret, "You get him home, tell him we love him."

"Tell him yourself, when you get back from Deadman's Peak. Gold can cure you back in Storybrooke. We just need to bring some of the water with us."

Mary Margaret walked up Emma and hugged her. David walked up behind his wife and took his daughter's hand as Mary Margaret said, "And you... you didn't give up." she looked over at Gold, "Thank you."

"Well, apparently, that's the only thanks I need these days," said Gold.

"I'll go with David and Mary Margaret to get the water," said Giselle.

"Tink and I will take care of things here.," said Hook, "Meet you back at the 'Jolly Roger' when you find Henry."

"Promise me if your father and I don't make it back, you get him home," said Mary Margaret,

"We're all going back home," said Emma, "Together."

 **AN: Remember, if you like this story, send me a review. Also, Favorite and Follow, if you haven't done so yet. It gives me motivation to keep going. Also, if there is someone out there who would like to make a cover for this story, PM me.**


	19. Save Henry

Save Henry

David, Mary Margaret and Giselle got back to Pan's and waited with Tinkerbell and Hook for Regina, Neal, Regina and Gold to come back with Henry. They told the others that Gold had gone first to try and save Henry but he ended up in Pandora's Box. When they went to get Henry, Pan had Henry so convinced that he needed his heart, to save magic that Henry shoved his own heart into Pan's chest.

Regina was able to put a preservation spell on Henry to keep him from dying but the spell would only last so long. When they got back to camp they laid Henry on a bed that Regina made with her magic. Regina sat with him as Mary Margaret said, "Gold is in a box? Then David can never leave the island."

"Mary Margaret," said David, "That doesn't matter. I've already made peace with that. What matters is Henry."

Giselle looked at her cousin, "Regina, how much time do we have?"

"Maybe an hour before the preservation spell wears off," said Regina.

"If he's airborne, he can be anywhere on the island," said Neal.

"An hour isn't much time," said Hook, "I suggest we get started looking."

Regina stood up and marched over to Pan's second in command, Felix, "Where is he?!"

"Gone," he said as Regina grabbed him by this cloak, "There's nothing you can do. He's already won. Pan never fails," he smirked.

"You won't talk? How about I make you talk?" Regina prepared to rip his heart out but Emma stopped her.

"Regina, wait," said Emma, as she pulled her away.

"There's no time!"

"I don't think torture is our best move here. Look at these kids. They've been to hell and back. We need to try something else."

"Yeah, we tried the cute and cuddly. They don't respond to reason. What else do you have to offer?"

Emma looked at Mary Margaret, "What every kid wants. A mother." Emma walked over and knelt in front of the Lost Boys. "Guys, listen to me. We are not going to hurt you. I know you're loyal to Pan and I get that, but you are making a terrible mistake. For a long time, I thought I was never gonna find my family. I was an orphan like all of you. A lost girl. And I was reminded today that I am not alone," She looked at her parents, "That I have a lot of people who love me. And I never thought that was gonna happen. If that can happen to me, it can happen to you."

"Pan is the only family we need," said Felix.

"No, family doesn't do what he did. Pan lied to you and made you do terrible things. He lied to Henry and convinced him to give up his own heart!"

"To save the island," said a young Lost Boy.

"No, to save himself," said Emma.

"Don't listen to her. Pan cares about all of us," said Felix.

"No, he doesn't. We care about you," Emma stood up, "And we can save you. We can take you home with us. To our land. There's no reason to fear Pan anymore. Until he absorbs the power from Henry's heart, he can be stopped."

"You just have to tell us where he is," said Giselle.

Felix stood up, "Leave now while Pan still allows you to breath," Hook forced him back down with his hook hand, "That's the only hope you'll get."

Emma looked at Felix, "Where… is Pan?"

"Not… Telling."

"Can you really bring us home?" asked the young Lost Boy.

"Shut your mouth!" said Felix.

Emma knelt in front of the Lost Boy, "Yes, with your help."

"His thinking tree," said the young Lost Boy.

"NOOO!" shouted Felix.

"Yes, his thinking tree," said an older Lost Boy.

"STOP IT ALL OF YOU!"

"What is that?" asked Emma.

"That's where he goes when he wants to be alone," said the younger Lost Boy.

"You can find him there. It's not far," said the older Lost Boy.

"No, _don't_ trust her!" shouted Felix.

"Can you tell us where that is?" asked Emma.

"But you have to swear... swear that you'll take us with you," said the younger lost boy.

"I promise," said Emma, "We are going home. All of us."

"Where is Pan's thinking tree?" asked Giselle.

"The Pixie Woods," said the young Lost Boy.

"The Pixie Woods? That's where he is?" asked Regina.

"It's just north of here. It's where the pixie dust used to grow," said the young Lost Boy.

Emma looked at Hook, "You know where that is?"

"Aye," said Hook, "The whole region is deserted now. No one but Pan has set foot in those woods in centuries."

"Then let's make history," said Neal.

"We're gonna need you here," said Emma, "Once we get Henry's heart, it's a race back. We need help on both ends."

"Okay."

"What do you need from us?" asked David.

"Let's gather up the Lost Boys and get them aboard the Jolly Roger," said Neal, "Prepare the ship to fly.

"Let's hope you have a Pegasus sail," said Hook, "Or we're at the mercy of the trade winds."

Neal held up his coconut, "Pan's shadow is in here. It'll get us home, If your ship holds together."

"As long as your plan holds together, she will."

Neal looked at Emma, "Henry's gonna be with me the entire time. Nothing is gonna happen while you two are away."

"You mean three," said Giselle, "I'm going too."

"Me too," said Mary Margaret, "I may be trapped on this island for the rest of eternity, so if you think I'm not going to be spending my last moments with my daughter, you're crazy."

"Okay," said Emma, "Let's do it."

* * *

The four of them headed through the jungle to the thinking tree. Then, Regina saw something, "Look." They looked and they saw Pandora's Box sitting on a rock. Emma and Giselle took out their swords as they walked up to it. Mary Margaret set her quiver of arrows and her bow down. Then, she took a few steps toward the box, "Careful," warned Regina, "Pan wouldn't have just left it behind for no reason."

"It's David's way home," said Travis, "Without Gold, we're stuck here…" He went to pick up the box when a vine came up from behind him and grabbed him.

"Mary Margaret!" shouted Emma. Mary Margaret was then flung up against a large tree. Then vines came out and did the same thing to Regina, Emma and Giselle. Emma and Giselle's swords were knocked out of their hands.

They struggled to free themselves but it was no good. Then, Pan walked out from behind the tree, "Are you still at it? Don't you know…" Pan picked up Emma's sword, "Peter Pan never fails? I didn't expect you to find me. Then again, I shouldn't be surprised. You three are mothers," Pan said as he pointed to Regina, Emma and Mary Margaret, "Quite tenacious about your offspring. Believe it or not, I understand that. But if you're looking to see Henry again, I have to tell you there's only one place you'll be reunited… in death." The four of them continued to struggle to free themselves but then Pan said, "Having trouble moving? Can't be surprised given where you are. Do you see what is hastening your demise is your regret?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Giselle.

Pan looked up, "This tree is the site of a very important event for me. I abandoned my boy here."

"You have a son?" asked Regina.

"I'm older than I look."

"If you have a child, you must regret losing him, too," said Emma.

"But I don't. Quite the opposite, actually," said Pan as he picked up the box from the rock, "See, I have him all boxed up so I don't lose him again."

"Rumpelstiltskin is your son?" asked Giselle.

"That he is."

"How's that possible?" asked Mary Margaret, "You're-

"Younger than him?" Pan finished, "Not really. Just like you and your daughter.

"You're a fraud," said Regina, "Your magic is weakened. You can't even hurt us; let alone Rumpelstiltskin."

"You're right. But that's why I'm here. This tree will protect me till my power's restored. And then, well... then I get to have some real fun. Then I won't ever have to worry about my child again. Something we will all soon have in common."

Emma lunged at him but the vines stopped her, "There has to be another way.

"You're not going to get to me," said Pan, "See, this tree attacks the regret inside anyone who comes here, and you, you've got plenty."

"I regret not taking a better shot at you when I had the chance," said Emma.

"That's not all, is it, Savior? No. I have your son's heart inside me. I can feel just how much you let him down time and time again."

"Leave her alone," said Mary Margaret.

"Perhaps I should," said Pan. He looked at Mary Margaret, "After all, what chance did you have of being a good mother? Look at the example you set. Abandoning her for twenty-eight years."

"Are you finished?" asked Regina.

"Last words from the Queen. Perhaps a deathbed confession from the one who has the most regrets of all."

"Yeah, there's one problem with that. I did cast a curse that devastated an entire population. I have tortured and murdered. I've done some terrible things. I should be overflowing with regret, but, I'm not," Then Regina pulled herself and the other three free of the vines, "Because it got me my son." Regina then ripped Henry's heart out of Pan's chest. He collapsed on the ground and tried to reach for Pandora's box but Regina grabbed it first. Holding the heart and the box in here hands. Regina said, "Now, let's go save Henry."

* * *

A short time later, the four of them arrived at the Jolly Roger, "Henry?! Where is he?!" shouted Emma.

"He's over here!" shouted Neal.

Emma and Regina knelt over Henry's body, "Hold on, Henry," said Regina. Then she pushed the heart back into his chest.

"Henry?" said Emma. But, Henry didn't move, "Are we too late?"

"Henry? Honey!" said Regina.

Henry gasps to life. Everyone was relieved as he sat up and hugged his mothers, "Woah, woah, woah. Take it easy, buddy," said Neal.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to save magic," said Henry.

"It's okay. It's okay," said Emma.

"I-I wanted to be a hero."

"Hey, there's plenty of time for that," said Giselle.

"Right now, it's time to rest," said Mary Margaret.

"Welcome back, young sir," said Hook, "Only the best for our guest of honor. Don't you think? Captain's quarters."

"Come on, I'll tuck you in," said Regina.

* * *

While Regina was tucking in Henry,

Meanwhile, Neal was at the back of the ship with David, Mary Margaret, Emma and Giselle. Neal waved his hand over Pandora's Box. The jewel on top opened and red magic started to flow from it. When the magic dissipated, Mr. Gold was standing there, "Bae."

The two men hugged, "Papa," said Neal.

"Where's Henry?"

"He's safe. He's safe."

"I told you I wasn't gonna hurt the boy," said Gold, as he gave him a tap the cheek.

"I know, I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell me Pan was your father?"

"Because I didn't want you to know I was as bad a father as he was. Because we're both the same; me and him. Because we both abandoned our sons."

"No, you're not the same. You came back for me, Papa," then they hugged again.

Emma turned to look at her parents, "He's back. That means..."

"He can cure me," said David.

"We can all go home…" said Mary Margaret as she walked up to Emma and hugged her, "a family." Then, David came over and joined the hug.

Just then Mr. Gold sensed something, "What's wrong?" asked Neal.

"Pan… He's here…" then Gold disappeared in a puff of red smoke. Regina came up from below and saw the others looking stunned.

"What's wrong?" asked Regina.

"Pan's here," said Emma.

"Henry…" said Regina. Then she rushed back below.

A little while later, Gold and Regina came back up they told the others that Pan was trying to rip off Henry's shadow. But, Gold had trapped Pan in Pandora's Box and Henry was resting in the Captain's Quarters.

* * *

A little while later it was time to go home. Emma, Regina and Neal got ready to release the Shadow and go home. Neal held the coconut containing the Shadow over the cannon and Emma got ready to light it. "Ready, Regina?" Emma asked. Regina nodded. Emma lit the fuse. Just before it went off, Neal opened the coconut and released the Shadow. The blast from the cannon stunned it so Regina could use her magic to force the Shadow onto one of the sails and the sail turned black, "You think it'll fly?" asked Emma.

"It has no choice," said Regina.

"Then let's get the hell out of Neverland."

"As you wish, m'lady," said Hook, "Bosun, weigh anchor!"

Then the ship lifted up off of the water and into the clouds above Neverland. Once, they were on their way David walked up to Emma and said, "You know, when we first landed on this island, you said we'd all need to work together. "

"I was just trying anything," said Emma.

"To be honest, I didn't think it was possible. That a hero, a villain, a pirate… that we could all be united, but we were because of the most important piece of the puzzle…. A leader."

"I'm just glad we were all able to work together and get Henry home. Get all of us home."

On another part of the deck, Giselle was looking out at the clouds below them. Mary Margaret walked up to her and said, "You okay?"

"Yeah," said Giselle, with a hint of a sigh. "I'm just a little nervous…"

"Nervous?" said Mary Margaret with surprise, "You?"

"Yes," said Giselle, with a laugh, "Even I get nervous. You see… I promised myself that when we got back to Storybrooke… I was going to tell Ruby about how I feel about her. And, I kind of worried about what could happen."

"Okay… Well, what is the absolute worst thing that could happen?"

"The Earth could explode," answered Giselle. Mary Margaret rolled her eyes and Giselle continued, "I mean what if she's completely turned off by the idea of her and me being together. I mean, I've never seen her with another woman or talk about women like she used to talk about men when she was cursed. What if she slaps me, calls me a freak and runs off?"

"She wouldn't do that," said Mary Margaret, "If I know Ruby like I think I do. She will either turn you down very nicely or she might be willing to give you a try. But, I know for 100% that you will never know what she will do unless you tell her."

 **AN: Remember, if you like this story, send me a review. Also, Favorite and Follow, if you haven't done so yet. It gives me motivation to keep going. Also, if there is someone out there who would like to make a cover for this story, PM me.**


	20. The New Neverland

The New Neverland

The Jolly Roger returned to Storybrooke Harbor to cheers from many of the townspeople who gathered to see her return. Henry was the first off, followed by Emma, Mary Margaret, David, and then Giselle. Giselle scanned the crowd and saw Ruby there front and center to welcome the Charmings' home. As Giselle reached the bottom of the gangway and Ruby gave her a big hug, "Welcome home…"

"Thanks," said Giselle, as she hugged Ruby back, "Um, do you think we could talk for a moment?"

Ruby was a little surprised, "Um, sure…" Giselle and Ruby stepped aside so they could have a bit of privacy, "What did you want to talk about?"

Giselle took a breath. She looked at Mary Margaret and she gave her a nod, "We had quite an adventure while we were gone and it made me realize that life is too short." She took a deep breath and said, "Ruby… I've always been very attracted to you… I think you are a wonderful person in and out… and I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a date with me."

Ruby was completely surprised at the confession from the former knight. She had no idea that Giselle felt that way about her, "Wow… I don't know what to say…" Giselle bit her lip in anticipation of what the she-werewolf was going to say. But, Ruby smiled, "I'd love to…"

"Really?" asked Giselle.

"Yeah… I have to confess… I've had a bit of a crush on you too… I've just been afraid you'd freak out on me or something…"

Giselle smiled, "Me too," She offered Ruby her hand. Ruby took it and they rejoined the crowd.

When they did Mary Margaret looked at David, "How do you feel?"

"Pretty good, actually," said David, "I think the water must be working."

"Aye, it 'tis," said Hook, "Dreamshade overtook my brother the moment we left Neverland."

"Gold will find a cure," said Mary Margaret, "You'll be okay."

"I have to admit," said Emma, "there was a minute there I didn't believe we were all going to make it out of that place."

"Well, we did," said David.

Mary Margaret looked and saw Regina standing by herself looking down. Then, Mary Margaret spoke up, "And we owe a lot of it to her. Regina helped save us all." The townspeople and Regina were surprised at Mary Margaret's statement.

* * *

A little while later, David, Belle, Emma and Mr. Gold were looking up at the back sail, "So what about that Shadow?" asked David.

"Don't worry, it's trapped," said Mr. Gold, "Just as it was in the candle. The only person that can free it is safely in here." He looked down at Pandora's box in his hands.

Neal, Regina and Giselle jointed them and they talked for a little bit then they heard Henry call out, "Hey, Mom, Dad. What about Felix? He's still free."

They all looked and saw Henry and Felix together. They all walked over and Regina walked up to Pan's second in command and said, "Henry's right. We can't just let Felix walk away free."

"Oh, don't worry," said David, "we got plenty of cell space for this guy." Then, he lead Felix away.

"You're safe now, Henry," said Emma.

* * *

Later, Belle, Emma, Henry, Giselle, Neal, Regina, and Mr. Gold were in the backroom of Gold's shop. The others watched as Gold put Pandora's box back in its hiding place in the floor, "Once I seal the box in here, no one can break the spell but me." Gold then used his magic to seal the box into the floor.

"You're not going to do that?" asked Henry.

"Believe me, I want Pan trapped as much as you."

"Don't worry, Henry," said Emma.

"He's not getting out of there," said Neal.

"We won't let anything happen to you again, I promise," said Regina.

"She's right," said Gold, as he stood, "You needn't worry. As long as I'm alive, that boy will never see the light of day."

* * *

The next morning, Giselle woke up in her bed with a touch of a hangover. There was an impromptu welcome home party at Granny's. Granny was nice enough to let Ruby have the night off so she and Giselle could have their first date. They figured it would easier on them if there wasn't a lot of pressure on either one of them to have a "perfect" first date. And it worked, they had a great time talking, laughing and drinking. Then, they went for a walk to Giselle's house. They went inside and talked, laughed and drank some more. Then, around 2 AM they went up to Giselle's bedroom.

Giselle turned to the side and saw a head of brunette hair lying next to her. She smiled and leaned over and kissed Ruby on the cheek. Ruby opened her eyes, she turned and saw Giselle, "Good morning," she said with a smile.

"Morning…" said Giselle, as she kissed Ruby, "Are you sure you've never been with a woman before? Last night was incredible."

"I should be asking you the same thing," said Ruby, as she kissed Giselle back, "You know… I don't have to work until after lunch…"

Giselle smiled, "Really?" Ruby nodded. Then, they started kissing more. Giselle stopped for a moment, "Don't take this the wrong way but do I have to worry about you turning me into a werewolf?"

Ruby shook her head, "I could only turn you into a werewolf if I was in my wolf form…"

Giselle smiled, "Good… While I don't mind that you are a werewolf… I don't want to be one myself…"

Ruby kissed her, "I would never do that to someone I loved…"

Giselle smiled and they kissed.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Giselle and Ruby were walking down Main Street hand in hand. When they saw Mary Margaret, walking out of Granny's. She walked up to them and said, "Hey you two. Looks like you two had a pretty good first date."

The two women looked at each other and smiled, "You can say that," said Giselle.

Just then Mary Margaret's phone rang. She took it out of her pocket, "Hello? What? I'll be right there…"

"What's going on?" asked Giselle.

"Pan's Shadow. It got loose and killed Mother Superior."

"Killed her? How?" asked Ruby.

"It ripped off her shadow," said Mary Margaret.

* * *

Mary Margaret and Giselle went to the convent. Emma, Neal, David, Hook and Tinkerbell were already there. They stood there and watched as Emma and David covered Mother Superior's body with a blanket. Just then, Regina and Henry arrived, "What the hell happened?" asked Regina.

"The Shadow," said David, "It killed her."

"Pan's shadow? I trapped it on the sail."

"Yeah, well, it got free," said Emma.

"Hook, let's go back to the ship and get the candle," said Neal, "If it strikes again, we need to be able to capture it." Neal left followed by Hook and Tinker Bell.

"Pan's behind this, I know it," said Emma.

"Pan's trapped in a box under the floor of Gold's shop," said Giselle.

"Who else would be doing this?"

"So, Pan can still hurt me?" asked Henry.

"We don't know that," said Regina.

"We have to assume he's still a threat," said Mary Margaret.

"And that he's after Henry," said Emma.

"Then what am I doing here?" asked Henry.

"He's right," said David, "He's not safe out in the open."

Henry looked at Regina, "You'll protect me, right?"

"Yes, of course," said Regina. Then she hugged him.

"Go," said Emma, "We'll take care of the Shadow." Henry and Regina started to walk away then Emma said, "Regina, wait."

Henry continued to walk but Regina stopped, "What?"

Emma walked over to Regina and said in a soft tone, "Keep a close eye on him,"

"I already said I would."

"I know. He just doesn't seem quite himself."

"Really? You mean because he asked for me?"

"No, I didn't... I didn't mean…"

"That's exactly what you meant. You can't face the fact that I am his mother too. And maybe, just maybe, he wants me when he's frightened. You forget…I have ten years of soothing his nightmares under my belt. He's fine."

"It's not about you, Regina. I just have a gut feeling."

"Well, maybe you can use that gut feeling to find the Shadow instead of obsessing over who's going to comfort our son." Then, she and Henry walked away.

Emma rejoined her parents and Giselle, "What was that all about?" asked Giselle.

"Something doesn't seem right about Henry," said Emma.

"Well, we can worry about that later," said Mary Margaret, "Right now we have to focus on Pan."

* * *

David, Emma, Mary Margaret and Giselle ran to Gold's shop. When they got there, they saw Belle and Gold leaving, "No, I'm afraid we're closed," said Gold, "Whatever crisis you're dealing with, I'm done for the day."

"Rumple," said Belle.

"Pandora's Box," said Emma, "Give it to me."

"Why would I do that?" asked Gold.

"We need to open it."

"And let Pan escape? What are you, crazy?"

"Somehow he's controlling the Shadow from inside the box," said Mary Margaret, "Henry's life is in danger."

"And you think letting Pan out will change that?" asked Gold.

"Yes. Because we can stop finally and forever," said Emma.

"All due respect, Miss Swan, we barely succeeded in apprehending him the first time. If I've learned one thing, it's not to tempt fate."

"I am not looking to apprehend him. Wouldn't you rather be sure he's gone?"

"Well, what do you have in mind?"

* * *

The group got into three cars. David, Emma and Mary Margaret in David's truck. Belle and Gold in Gold's Car. And, Giselle in the squad car. The group of cars then headed to the town line. When they got there, they all got out of the cars, "There's no magic beyond the town line," said Gold, "If we release Pan outside Storybrooke, he'll be powerless to fight back."

Gold was about the cross the line when Emma stepped in front of him, "Uh-uh. I'm doing this," she said.

"I can cross the line _and_ retain my memory," said Gold.

"It's not about that. There's no magic over there. All due respect, the real world is my expertise," Emma took out her gun and stepped over the line, "I'm gonna deal with Pan on my terms."

"He is my father," said Gold

" _My_ hunch," said Emma, "If I fail, you're more than welcome to pick up the pieces."

"Emma, be careful," said Mary Margaret.

Mr. Gold waved his hand over the top of the box and the box opened. He set it down on the other side of the line and stepped back. Red magic came out of the box and took the form of Peter Pan, laying on the ground, with his back to Emma. Emma cocked her gun and Pan stood up. He turned around and looked at her, "Mom?" said Pan.

"What?" asked Emma.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Gold, "Shoot him."

"Don't. Please. I'm Henry," said Pan, in a panicked voice, "Pan... he switched our bodies."

"You expect me to believe that?" asked Emma.

"Don't listen to him. This is one of his tricks," said Gold.

"No, it's not," said Henry, in Pan's Body, "He did it right before Mr. Gold captured me in the box, I swear." He took a step toward Emma.

"Ah, don't come any closer," said Emma.

"Shoot him!" said Gold

"Maybe he's telling the truth. Maybe that's why I can't shake this feeling something is off about Henry."

"Maybe that's what he wants you to believe. If he steps over this line, we're all dead."

"All right, if you are really Henry, prove it. Tell me something only Henry would know."

"I-I got trapped in the mines," said Pan, "I tried blowing up the well. I like hot cocoa with cinnamon."

"This proves nothing," said Gold.

"He's right, Emma," said Mary Margaret, "Henry could've told Pan all this in Neverland."

"Pan might know facts, but life is made up more than that… there are moments. He can't possibly know all of them. The first time you and I connected. You remember that? Not met, but connected."

"Yeah," said Pan.

"Where was it?" asked Emma

"In my castle. Right after you came to Storybrooke."

"And what did you tell me?"

"That I knew why you gave me up."

"Why?"

"Because you wanted to give me my best chance."

Emma then lowered the gun and put it away, "Henry."

"Mom."

The two of them hugged, "It is Henry," said Emma. She looked over at Gold, "Promise you're not gonna incinerate us when we step over the line?" He shook his head. Emma picked up the box and they walked over the line.

Henry in Pan's body walked over to David, Mary Margaret and Giselle and they all hugged him as Emma handed Gold the box, "I'm sorry I doubted you, Henry," said Gold, "And I'm sorry I put you in this box in the first place."

"It's okay," said Henry in Pan's Body, "I would have done the same thing."

"Come on," said Emma, as she and Henry walked back to the truck.

"If he's all the way out here," said David, "Where's Pan?"

Just then, Giselle's eye went wide, "Pan's in Henry's body… and Henry went with Regina…"

"But we don't know where she took him?" said Mary Margaret.

"She would have wanted to take him someplace safe," said David, "Some place where the Shadow couldn't get to…"

"Her vault!" said Giselle.

* * *

The group then headed to the cemetery and as they walked to Regina's vault, Giselle tried to call Regina, but all she got was her voicemail, "Regina's still not answering."

Henry in Pan's body looked at Gold, "When we find Pan, remember he's still in my body. So if you have to throw fire or something, at least avoid the face."

"I'll do my best," said Gold

When they got to the vault they found Hook, Neal and Tinker Bell waiting for them. Neal looked Henry in Pan's body, "Is it really you?" asked Neal.

"Dad," said Henry in Pan's body, then they hugged.

"Did you find the Shadow?" asked David.

"Not yet," said Tinkerbell.

"Well, we'll be ready for him when we do," said Hook as he held up the coconut.

"I think it's Pan we should be concerned about now," said Gold, "Why are we still up here?"

"It's locked up tight," said Neal.

"Really?" asked Gold. He raised his hands to try to open the door but he doesn't have any luck.

"I told you."

"Fair enough. This is going to take some time." Gold then when back to work on breaking the seal on the vault with his magic.

Emma walked off to think. Mary Margaret, David and Giselle followed her, "It's gonna be okay. You know, everything's going to be okay," said Mary Margaret.

"No, it's not," said Emma, "Even if Pan's down there, I can't use my gun. He's in Henry's body."

"And we'll get him out," said Giselle, "We'll save him."

"Will we?"

"Yes, and because of you, you were right about Pan just like your mother was about Regina all those years ago," said David.

"We'll stop him," said David, "and then …:

Emma interrupted her, "Live my moments even though there's still terrible things out there?

"Exactly," said David and Mary Margaret together.

Emma shook her head, "You're great parents, but… you're wrong. I'm the... Savior. I don't have the luxury of having moments. It's just not my life. Every time I think I'm gonna sit back and enjoy myself, I can't… because it's never going to stop."

"I used to think the same way," said Mary Margaret.

"It's different. My magic has a price. The price of being the savior is... I don't get a day off."

Just then, Gold broke the seal on the vault, "Shall we?" he said.

They all headed inside the vault and Mary Margaret, David, Giselle, Gold and Emma went down first. When they got to the bottom of the staircase they saw an unconscious Regina on the floor, "Regina!" said Mary Margaret and Giselle, as they rushed over to her.

"Pan's gone," said David.

Emma called up the stairs, "We're clear down here!"

Gold walked up to Regina, knelt down next to her, waved his hand over her head and then stood back up. Then, a moment later, Regina woke up "What?" She looked up and asked, "What happened?"

"It's Henry," said Emma, "Somehow Pan switched bodies with him."

"And I fell for it," said Regina.

"We all did," said Mary Margaret

"I wanted to believe what he was saying so badly I missed all the signs. I just wanted to believe he still needed me to be his mother."

"I still do," said Pan's voice. Emma stepped aside and show him.

"Henry?" asked Regina. He walked up to Regina and they hugged.

"So what exactly did Pan come down here to get?" asked Giselle.

Gold scanned the room with his hand to sense anything missing from the vault. His hand stopped on an open box, "Please tell me you didn't keep it down here," he asked.

"Where else would I keep it?" asked Regina.

"What is it? What did Pan take?" asked Emma.

"The scroll that contained the Dark Curse."

"Why would Pan even want the curse?" asked Giselle, "Regina already cast it."

"And I broke it," said Emma.

"Well, that doesn't mean you can't cast it again," said Gold, "And this time, without your parents' true love woven in, even you would be powerless to break it."

"I don't understand. We're already in this land," said David.

"What exactly would casting the curse in Storybrooke do now?" asked Mary Margaret.

 **AN: If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going.**


	21. Going Home

Going Home

Outside Regina's Vault, Hook, Tinker Bell, Emma, Henry in Pan's Body, Regina, Mary Margaret, David, Giselle, Belle and Neal were all listing to what Gold had to say, "Another curse?" said Mary Margaret, "It's happening again?"

"Gold, this curse," said Giselle, "is it gonna work like the last one?"

"The last one was created to service the Queen's wishes," said Gold, "This will be done per Pan's desire. I would count on something hellish."

"The curse was built to be unstoppable. There's nothing that can be done," said Regina.

"Well, it is possible to stop it."

"What?"

"By using the scroll it itself. It can only be undone by the person who used the scroll. That's you, Regina."

"What do I have to do?

"You must destroy the scroll," said Gold, "Both your curse and his shall be ended, but know this—there will be a price; a steep one."

"W-what do you suggest?"

"Instead of going to him, bring him to us with a spell. One that will return Pan and Henry to their own bodies."

Henry in Pan's body said, "If I'm back in my own body, that means I'll have the scroll. I can bring it to you guys."

"Exactly right, Henry," said Mr. Gold.

"Even you aren't powerful enough to cast such a spell," said Regina.

"Well, given the proper tool, I could be."

"The Black Fairy's wand," said Tinkerbell, "One of the most powerful fairies that ever existed. Well-versed in dark magic. The Blue Fairy exiled her, but before she did, she took her wand."

"I assume our dearly departed Mother Superior has it hidden in her residence," said Gold.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" said David, "Let's hit the convent."

"Can I come?" asked Tinkerbell, "I should pay my respects to Blue, after all." David nodded.

"Then it's settled," said Gold, "The rest of us should get back to my shop and prepare Henry for the spell."

Emma, Henry in Pan's Body, Regina, Belle, and Mary Margaret and Elsa went with Gold. While Giselle, Hook, Neal and Tinkerbell went with David. No one knew that The Shadow had been overhead and heard everything the group said. Then it flew off.

* * *

When, David's group got to the convent. They saw Mother Superior's body was laying in an open casket as three of her fellow nuns were standing in front of it, "Sorry to interrupt, but we need your help," said Tinkerbell.

"With what?" asked one of the nuns.

"The Black Fairy's wand is here," said Neal, "We need it."

"We can never..."

"Yeah, it's a terrible thing. But what's coming is worse," said Tinkerbell, "Where is it?"

Before the nuns could answer there was pounding and streaking coming from outside. They all looked and saw something flying at high speed around the building.

"What the hell was that?" asked Giselle.

"Pan's shadow," said Hook.

They saw the Shadow on the other side of one of the stained-glass windows trying to get in. "

"What does it want?" asked the nun.

"The wand," said Hook.

"Run, run, run!" said David. The nuns ran out of the chapel as the Shadow entered, "Get the hell out of here!" David shouted up at the Shadow.

"Stay covered!" said Hook, "Over there!" then the group ran and hid behind the church pews.

"So all we have to do is light the candle, right?" asked David, "That's how you trapped it in Neverland?"

"Yeah. This time I say we get rid of it for good," said Neal.

"I'll draw its ire," said Hook.

"You sure you want to do this?" asked Tinker Belle.

"It's the only way to prevent this bloody curse from obliterating us all, then it's a risk I'm willing to take."

"I thought you'd only risk your life for love or revenge."

"One other important thing… me," Hook climbed out from behind the pew and looked up at the shadow, "Hey!" He stepped up to the front of the church near the casket and the Shadow lunged at Hook but he ducked. Hook stood up and smirked, "That the best you got?" The Shadow knocked Hook off his feet and sent him sprawling on the ground. David jumped up and pulled Hook back behind the pews.

"Can you trap it?" asked Tinkerbell.

"No, it's too high. We gotta get closer," said Giselle.

"And I can't fly up there," said Neal. Then he had a thought, "Tink."

"If you didn't notice, I don't have my wings," said Tinker Bell.

"Use pixie dust."

"It doesn't work."

"Tink, you made it work once," said David, "You can do it again."

Tinker Belle slid out from behind the pew and uncapped the vial of pixie dust. It started to glow green. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She absorbed the pixie dust and Neal handed her the coconut halves. She closed her eyes again and the candle lit. She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw the flame. Then, she flew up in the air and pointed the lit candle at the Shadow. The Shadow was sucked into the candle and She put the top on the coconut. She lowered herself back to the grown and threw the coconut into one of the open fires in the church. The Shadow screamed at it was destroyed.

Giselle and the men came out from behind the pews. Neal and David each touch her shoulder in congratulations and she touch the men's shoulders in thanks. Giselle gave her a hug. Then, she joined the men as they looked at the flame the shadow was destroyed in. Hook walked up to Tinkerbell and said, "Look who's still a fairy."

"Look who's still a pirate. You all right?" asked Tinker Bell.

"Well, I lost the hand once. It's nothing," said Hook.

"For the record, I know why you risked your life back there, and it wasn't for yourself or revenge. It was for Emma."

"Well done, Green," said Mother Superior's voice.

They all turned and saw her standing there alive and well, "Blue," said Tinker Bell, in surprised, "But you were..."

"Gone. I know. But when you killed the Shadow, mine was returned and I was revived. Thank you. You finally believed in yourself, Green… Tinkerbell. Welcome back."

"I'm a fairy again? Even after I disobeyed all your rules?"

Mother Superior laughed, "I might have been overly strict. You deserved your wings, Tinkerbell. And you have earned them back many times over."

"Thank you."

"As for the Black Fairy's wand..." The wand appeared in Mother Superior's hand. She handed it to Neal, "Go, save us all." Neal took it and Giselle and the men left.

* * *

A short time later, David, Giselle, Hook and Neal walked in, "She's back," said David, "The Blue Fairy. She gave us the wand."

Emma looked at Gold, "Do we need anything else?"

"Only one more item," he opened a cabinet and took out a black cuff.

"What is that?" asked Mary Margaret.

"This is one of the only useful things that I managed to pilfer from Greg and Tamara before they left for Neverland," said Gold as he walked over to Henry in Pan's Body, "It renders anyone with magic utterly powerless."

"I haven't forgotten about all that, by the way," she said, as she glanced over at Hook.

"Let me see your wrist, Henry," said Gold. He put the cuff on Pan's arm, "I want to make sure when my dear old Dad awakes that he is weakened. This will lock his powers."

"So what happens now?" asked Henry in Pan's Body.

"I enact the spell, you fall into a deep sleep and when you awake, you're back in your own body."

"And, then you hang into that scroll and come find us as fast as you can," said Regina.

Neal gave Gold the wand as Henry in Pan's Body sighed, "I gave my heart to Pan. I thought I was being a hero. I'm sorry."

"You're not the one who needs to be sorry," said Giselle, "Pan does."

"It's time," said Gold. They had Henry lie down on and Gold said, "Keep your eye on the wand." He waved the wand over Pan's body then he touched the wand to Pan's head and he started to convulse.

"What's happening?" asked Emma.

"Henry's spirit is leaving Pan's body," said Gold.

It continued for several moments then it stopped, "It worked," said Regina.

"Let's go find our son," said Emma.

* * *

Then, everyone but Gold headed out to find Henry. They called on Ruby to help track him down. Her being a werewolf gave her a powerful sense of smell. As the group ran down Main Street, Ruby said, "I've got his scent. He's nearby."

"The tower?" said Emma.

Just then, Henry came running out of the library. Henry saw his family. He ran toward them and said, "It's me, it's me! It worked!" He ran up to Regina and Emma and the two women hugged him tightly "Mom, Mom... I just saw you guys. You guys just saw me."

"But we didn't see _you_ ," said Regina.

"He's got it," said Emma, as Henry handed her the scroll, "It's up to you now." Emily gave Regina the scroll. Regina held the scroll in her hand a for a few seconds. Then a purple light came out from it and Regina passed out.

"Regina!" said Emma, as everyone surrounded her, "Regina!" Emma tried to shake Regina awake, "Regina!"

Regina woke up, "Emma." Regina sat up and Henry and Emma helped her to her feet.

"What happened?" asked Emma, "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," said Regina, sounding distracted, "It was just…"

"What is it?" asked Giselle, "What happened when you touched it?"

"I saw what needed to be done," said Regina.

"Mom, are you going to be okay?" asked Henry.

"The important thing is," Regina put her hand under Henry's chin, "you will be." Henry grabbed her hand to reassure her, "Suddenly, the scroll disappeared from Regina's hand.

"No, he won't," said Pan's voice. They all looked and saw Pan walking up to them.

Everyone backed away from him, "He has the…", Hook started to say but Pan wave his hand and casted a freezing spell on the them.

"Curse?" said Pan, as he said as he led up the scroll, "That I do. Look at you all. A captive audience. I could play with you like a pack of dolls, couldn't I? I think I'll start with these two." He walked over to Belle and Neal, "Hmm. You both look so adorable. Hard to tell who to kill first." He looked at both of them, "No, it isn't." he pointed to Neal, "You. You first."

Just then Mr. Gold clamped a hand on Pan's left should and pulled him away from Belle and Neal, "Stay away from them," said Gold, as he spun him around to face him

"How about this? The worm has teeth," said Pan, "You're here to _pwotec_ t their _wuved_ ones?"

"I'm not gonna let you touch either one of them."

"Oh, I'd like to see that."

"Oh, you will. Because I have a job to finish, and I have to do whatever it takes. No loopholes. And what needs to be done has a price. A price I'm finally willing to pay." Gold looked at Neal, "I used the curse to find you, Bae, to tell you I made a mistake. To make sure you had a chance at happiness." Pan laughed and Gold continued, "And that happiness is possible. Just not with me. I accept that."

"Pretty, pretty words," said Pan.

"I love you, Bae," Gold looked at Belle, "And I love you, Belle, you made me stronger."

"Stronger, yes. But still… no magic."

"Oh, but I don't need it. You see, you may have lost your shadow, but there's one thing you're forgetting."

"And what's that?"

"So, have I. I sent it away with something to hide." Gold raised his hand and his shadow returned with the dagger. As Gold took a hold of the dagger as his shadow went back into his body. Then Gold grabbed ahold of Pan.

Pan struggled to get free, "What are you doing?!"

"You see, the only way for you to die, is if we both die. And now... now, I am ready." He stabbed Pan in the back with the dagger. The blade went through Pan and also stabed Gold, Pan screamed in pain as a cloud of black smoke surrounded the two. When the smoke dissipated, Pan was gone and an older man was in his place. It was Gold's father, Malcom. "Hello, Papa," said Gold.

"Rumple, please," said Malcom, "You can stop this. Remove the dagger. We can start over," he smiled, "We can have a happy ending."

"Oh, but I'm a villain. And villains don't get happy endings," Gold twisted the dagger. Malcom groaned in pain. Then, a gold light came out of the wound in Malcom's back and started to get brighter and brighter. Soon, Malcolm knew what was coming and stopped resisting. Mr. Gold placed a kiss on his cheek. Then, the two men were engulfed by the light and disappeared. The scroll dropped to the ground and the freezing spell was broken. They were all at a loss for words at what they just saw. Belle fell to her knees and started to silently cry into her hands.

Belle couldn't contain her grief anymore and she called out crying, "No... Rumple! He's-he's gone!"

Regina slowly knelt down and picked up the scroll, "Regina? Are you okay?" asked Giselle.

"I'm fine," said Regina, as she stood back up

Emma went over to Neal, "I'm so sorry."

"My father did what he had to do," said Neal, "He saved us. Regina, don't let him die for nothing." Regina didn't answer, "Regina?"

"What?" asked Regina.

"We've here for a reason, love," said Hook, "Pan?"

"He's dead."

"His curse remains. Can you stop it, or shall we all preparing our souls? Cause mine is gonna take some time."

Just then Leroy ran in, "It's here! The curse, it's here! It's coming from all sides! There's no escape."

"It's not too late," said David, "We can still stop it, right? Regina?"

"Yes. Yes."

"What's the price?" asked Emma, "Gold said there is a price. What is our price?"

Regina turned and faced the group, "It's not _our_ price. It's mine..."

"What are you talking about?"

Regina looked at her friend "It's what I felt when I... first held it. I have to say goodbye to the thing I love most." Regina then looked at Henry.

Henry walked up to stand next to Emma, "Henry?" she asked.

"I can never see him again," said Regina, "I have no choice. I have to undo what I started."

"The curse that brought us to Storybrooke?" asked Mary Margaret.

"That _created_ Storybrooke. It doesn't belong here, and neither do any of us."

"Breaking the curse destroys the town," said Giselle.

"It will wink out of existence as though it were never here," said Regina, "And everyone will go back to where they are from. Prevented from ever returning."

"You'll go back to the Enchanted Forest," said Emma.

"All of _us_. Except Henry. He will stay here because... he was born here."

"Alone?"

"No, you will take him. Because you're the Savior. And you were created to break the curse. And once again, you can escape it."

"I-I don't want to. We'll both go back with everyone."

"That's not an option. I can't be with him. If I don't pay the price, none of this will work."

Just then there was a rumble of thunder. Mary Margaret looked at her daughter, "Emma, you have to go."

"I just found you," said Emma.

"And now it's time for you to leave us again. For your best chance. For his."

"No. N-no. I'm-I'm… not... done. I'm the Savior, right? I'm supposed to bring back all the happy endings. That's what Henry always said."

Mary Margaret smiled tearfully, "Happy endings aren't always what we think they will be. Look around you. You've both touched the lives of everyone here."

"But we're a family," said Emma.

"Yes, and we always will be. You gave us that."

"You and Henry can be a family," said David, "You can get your wish. You can be like everyone else. You can be happy."

"It's time to believe in yourself, Emma," said Mary Margaret, "It's time for you to find hope."

Regina looked at Emma, "I've known you for some time and all I wanted was for you to get the hell out of my life so I can be with my son. But really... What I want is for Henry to be happy," she touched her son's chin "We have no choice. You have to go."

"Okay," said Emma, reluctantly.

* * *

Giselle and Ruby went with everyone else to the town line to see Emma and Henry off. The green smoke of Pan's Curse was getting closer. Giselle and Ruby gave them each a hug. Then, Emma and Henry walked over to David and Mary Margaret for one last family hug. Henry stepped way and walked over to Regina, "This isn't fair. It's all my fault," he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Regina.

"If I had never gone to get Emma, if I just lived under the curse with you, none of this would have ever happened. I thought I was alone. I-I thought you didn't love me. But I was wrong."

"Henry," said Regina as she leaned down to talk to her son, "I was wrong too. It wasn't your fault, it's mine. I cast a curse out of vengeance and I'm-I'm a villain. You heard Mr. Gold," said Emily, "Villains don't get happy endings."

"You're not a villain. You're my mom," then Henry hugged Regina.

Emma said her goodbyes to Neal and Hook. Then Regina walked over to Emma. "Emma. There's something I haven't told you," said Regina.

Emma sighed, "What now?"

"When the curse washes over us, it will send us all back," said Regina, "Nothing will be left behind. Including your memories. It's just what the curse does. Storybrooke will no longer exist. It won't ever have existed. So, these last years will be gone from both your memories. And we just go back to being stories again."

"What will happen to us?"

"I don't know."

"Doesn't sound like much of a happy ending," said Emma.

Regina chucked, "It's not. But I can give you one."

"You can preserve our memories?"

"No, I can... do what I did to everyone else in this town. And give you new ones."

"You cursed them and they were miserable."

"They didn't have to be," said Regina as she took Emma's hand, "My gift to you is good memories, a good life for you…" Regina turned and looked at Henry. She waved him over and he joined them Regina took his hand and Regina continued, "and Henry. "You'll have never given him up. You'll have always been together."

Emma looked at Regina, "You would do that?"

"When I stop Pan's curse and you cross that town line, you will have the life you always wanted," said Regina.

"But it won't be real."

"Well, your past won't. But your future will."

"Now go," said Regina, "There isn't much time left and the curse will be here any minute." Henry gave Regina and Emily one last hug and they each kissed him on the forehead.

Mary Margaret walked up to Emma and gave her one last hug and kiss on each her temple. They could see the curse getting closer as Emma and Henry walk toward the car and got in. Regina tore the paper off the scroll and it started to glow with purple magic. She crumpled it into a ball and jointed it with the rest of the scroll. The scroll turned into magic in both of her hands. She raised her hands to the green smoke turning it purple as Emma and Henry drove away. Giselle stood there with Ruby at her side and watched Emma's bug drive away, is the purple smoke of the curse engulfed them.

AN: If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going.


	22. Back to Where It All Began

Back to Where It All Began

When the magic of the curse dissipated, Giselle opened her eyes and looked around. She saw they were now in the woods, dressed in the same clothes they were wearing when they left the Enchanted Forest. Red had her hood on and was carrying a basket. Giselle looked down and saw she was wearing a white tunic with Snow and Charming's coat of arms on the front. Under that she was wearing chain mail. On her legs were gray slacks and black boots. She also had on a gray cape and hood.

They were standing in front of a small pavilion and there was someone she never thought she'd see again. It was Aurora. There was a young man with her. "Snow? Giselle?" asked Aurora, "What happened?"

"We're back," said Snow White, sadly.

* * *

Aurora told them that the young man was Prince Phillip. She told them that he wasn't killed by the wrath. His soul was transported to another world and she and Mulan were able to bring him back to life. Regina and Hook were standing to the side of the pavilion, as Snow, Charming and Giselle talked with Aurora and Phillip. "How have things been since we left?" asked Giselle, "The Ogres?"

"Oh, defeated," said Aurora, "We're restoring our kingdom and our lives."

"And congratulations," said Snow.

Aurora smiled, "Is it that obvious?"

"You're glowing."

"Why is she pregnant and I'm the one who's sick?" asked Regina, as she stepped away.

"We have much to celebrate," said Phillip, "And know that you and your friends are welcome in our kingdom. If you need anything we're at your service."

"Thank you, but all we need is horses," said Charming, "We have our own kingdom. Our own castle."

"Not quite," said Giselle, "The castle was destroyed in the curse."

"Well played, Your Majesty," said Hook, "You laid waste to everything," Regina glared at the pirate.

"Not everything. Her castle still stands," said Aurora.

"Of course it does. I protected it," said Regina.

"Well, technically, the castle doesn't belong to her. It was Snow's before she took it," said Charming.

"Well, to be fair, I married into it," said Regina.

"That you did," said Snow, "And now, we're taking it back…." She stepped up over to Regina, "And you are coming with us."

Regina scoffed, "You can't be serious."

"Everyone out there is scared and confused. They need hope. What better way to do that then to return united? You're coming with us. I know you don't like it. You'll learn to. For our good. For yours"

Charming looked at Phillip and Aurora, "Thank you again for your hospitality. We should begin preparations."

Phillip and Charming shook hands and Phillip said, "Good luck to all of you." Then, Charming, Snow, Regina, Giselle and Hook walked away to prepare for their journey.

* * *

A while later, Charming and Giselle were readying horses with supplies. When Grumpy walked over to them, "Hey, Your Highness. According to Jiminy, 50 more Storybrooke folk landed not two miles from here. They're popping back all over the place."

"That's good," said Charming, "At this rate, we'll have the whole kingdom back in no time."

"Grumpy, you and the dwarves, spread the word," said Giselle, "All new arrivals make haste for the Queen's Castle."

"Consider it done," They shook hands and parted ways.

They went back to readying their horsed when they saw Hook preparing a horse of his own. He had quite a few items he was carrying. "That's a lot of supplies you have there, Hook," said Giselle.

"Well, you know what they say about preparation and all that," he said.

"Well, there's no need to overload your horse," said Charming, "The Queen's castle is less than a day's ride from here. We'll have everything we need once we get there."

"Aye. That would be lovely if I were going to the Queen's castle."

"You're not coming with us?"

"You're a perceptive prince, aren't you?"

"Where are you going?"

"Listen, luv. The Enchanted Forest is your home. Mine is the Jolly Roger."

"You don't even know if it came back."

"Regina told me how that bloody thing worked… That it returned all of our belongings to this land, as well as us. That means that somewhere out there is my ship. All I have to do is find her."

"And what if you can't?" asked Charming.

"I'll just have to take another one, then, won't I? That's what pirates do."

"Huh. And here I thought you're gone and changed," said Giselle.

Hook mounted his horse, "I tried the hero thing. Didn't take."

Just then Snow walked up to them, "So, that's it. Emma's gone, and you're gonna go back to be a pirate."

"Back, milady? I've always been a pirate." Then, Hook rode away.

Just then Neal walked up to them, "Hey. What Hook said just now about all of our stuff being brought back here… that true?"

"What are you looking for?" asked Giselle.

"I was thinking maybe we can stop by my father's place on the way to the Queen's castle."

"Neal, I-I know you're hurt, but Rumplestiltskin is gone," said Charming.

"Maybe. Maybe not. And if he's not maybe he can get me back to Emma," said Neal.

"Neal, it's impossible," said Snow, "Regina was clear. The price of our return was a complete reset. No more portals. This is our realm for good. There's no way to cross over, not without another curse."

"We have to move on," said Charming, "This is our home now. Now, I know, you miss them. So do we. Even if there were some way to get to them, they wouldn't remember us. The best thing we can do for Emma and Henry is the only thing we can do: Let them be and know we gave them their best chance."

Neal nodded and walked away.

* * *

A little while later, the group was walking through the woods with Snow, Charming and Giselle at the front. The three of them were each of leading a horse. "Regina's castle is just beyond the mountains," said Snow

"Snow, I think you mean _our_ castle," said Charming.

"That's going to take some getting used to. The last time I was there was just after my father's death. And I've always dreamed of returning. I just never imagined it would be with Regina by our side."

Just then, Grumpy came up to them, "I wouldn't count on that, sister. The Queen… she's missing."

The rest of the group rested while Snow went to look for Regina. Giselle offered to go with her but Snow felt like it was best if she went alone. Snow returned a short time later, not only with Regina but some more people as well. It was Robin Hood and his Merry Men. Snow and Regina were coming back when they were attacked by some strange winged creature. Robin and his Men happened to be passing by and Robin was able to drive the creature away by shooting it in the shoulder with an arrow. When they continued their journey. Giselle and Red went up to them. "Robin of Loxley," said Giselle.

Robin looked at Giselle and smiled, "Giselle of Andalasia."

The two hugged and Giselle said, "It's been a long time, my friend…"

"Far too long," said Robin. He looked at Red and said, "And who is this?"

Giselle smiled, "This is Red Lucas. She's my…" she wasn't sure what word to use since Robin hadn't been in Storybrooke and he wouldn't understand the concept of a girlfriend, "She's my companion." She then wrapped her arm around Red's waist and held her close.

"Ahh… I see…" said Robin, as he shook Red's hand, "Well, you have quite a woman there, Red."

Red smiled, "That I know… How do you two know each other?"

"Our fathers were friends," said Giselle, "They tried to get us to court each other but there just wasn't any chemistry there…" Red nodded.

As Giselle and Red talked with Robin. Regina watched as she and Snow walked, in front of them. Then, she looked at Snow and asked "So, what do you think of our new friend? Can we trust him? He is a thief."

"Think of it from his perspective," said Snow, "How do you think he looks at you?"

"Point taken."

"He's kind of cute, huh?"

"He smells like forest."

They were close to the castle they reached a crossroad where a path lead to the castle. They could see it in the distance when they saw some brush blocking the path. "Look!" said Charming.

"What happened?" asked Snow.

"That's exactly what I'm about to find out," said Regina. She walked up to the line of brush and touched the air about fit and a wall of green magic appeared, "A protection spell. The entire castle is encircled by it."

"Didn't you do this?" asked Charming, "Undo it."

"Well, don't you think, if I could I'd be half way home by now?" said Regina, as she walked up to the others, "No, someone hijacked it.

"Who?" asked Giselle, "Who's in there?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out whoever's eating my porridge. Nobody sits in my chair. Nobody takes our castle."

"Hey," said Charming, "We've got a lot of people looking to us. They're scared and rightfully so. Let's get them to safety first."

"They'll be safe when whoever is in there is dead," said Regina.

"Rushing in there is a bad plan, Regina," said Giselle, "You know that."

"I can offer save harbor in Sherwood Forest," said Robin, "It's not far. We can offer food, shelter, and a thick canopy no creature will spy you under."

"Do you have weapons?" asked Charming.

"We're lousy with them," said Robin.

"Fine," said Regina, "Lead the way. But we're coming back. And whoever did this… is going to suffer."

"Regina, it's our home," said Snow, "We'll make it safe again."

* * *

 _One Year Later…_

When the magic of the curse dissipated, Giselle opened her eyes and was shocked to find herself in her bedroom in back in Storybrooke. She was very confused when she looked around. She saw Ruby in bed next to her. "Ruby…" she asked as she shook her girlfriend awake.

Ruby started to wake up she looked around and saw she was in a bedroom and not in the Enchanted Forest like she expected. She looked behind her and saw Giselle. "What? I thought we were going home?"

"Me too," said Giselle, "Come on… Let's get dressed and see if we can fine David and Mary Margaret."

They got dressed and headed over to the loft and knocked on the door. When David answer he said, "Giselle… Ruby…"

They walked in and Giselle said, "What's going on? Regina said we had to go back to The Enchanted Forest and we're still in Storybrooke."

"I don't know," said David, "It was the same thing for Mary Margaret and me."

"Where is Mary Margaret?" asked Ruby

"Giselle… Ruby…" said Mary Margaret as she came down from the second floor of the loft. The two women were in shock as she hugged them. The reason they were in shock was because Mary Margaret was very pregnant.

"Something's not right," said Giselle. She took out her cellphone and checked the calendar. "Guys, a year has passed since Emma and Henry left."

"A year?" said David, "The last thing I remember is watching Emma and Henry leave."

"Me too," said Mary Margaret.

"Who would take a whole year of our lives?" asked Ruby.

"More importantly, why would someone take a year of our lives?" asked Giselle.

"You don't think it was Regina," asked Mary Margaret.

"It wasn't me," said Regina, as she walked in, "Trust me. I'm just as clueless as the rest of you. I woke up expecting to be back in the Enchanted Forest and instead I'm here… But without Henry."

Giselle didn't need Emma's superpower to tell that Regina was telling the truth. The sad look on Regina's face was enough "So, if it wasn't Regina?" asked Giselle, "Who did this to us?"

 **AN: If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going. Also, if someone would like to make a cover for this story, PM me.  
**


	23. Witch Hunt

Witch Hunt

 _The Enchanted Forest  
One Year Ago_

Snow, Charming and the others were heading to Sherwood Forest. As Regina continued to look at the palace, Red and Giselle walked up to Snow and Red said, "Seems like old times, doesn't it? Except, not running from Regina, but with her."

"She's changed," said Snow, "I have to believe for the better."

"I hope it stick. But regardless, she doesn't look too good. If she hadn't tried to hurt us so many times, I might be worried about her."

"Red…" said Giselle.

"I'll talk to her," said Snow.

"I'll go with you," said Giselle. She gave Ruby a quick kiss and went with Snow over to Regina. "You ready to make camp soon, Regina?" asked Snow, as Charming joined them.

Regina didn't answer then Giselle said, "You're thinking about Henry, aren't you?"

"I'm always thinking about Henry. And I was also thinking," said Regina as she turned and started to walk, "there are tunnels that run under the castle. They may run beneath the spell."

"Which means we can sneak an army inside," said Charming.

"No, an army would be detected," said Regina.

"Then how do the tunnels help us?" asked Snow.

"Because they can get me inside. If I can get inside, then I can lower the shield. Then you can send in your army."

They heard shrieking. They looked up and saw the creature that attacked Snow and. They could see now that it was a flying monkey. Charming and Giselle drew their swords while Snow readied an arrow, "Incoming," shouted Neal. The monkey pushed him down as started to fly right at a young boy.

Regina saw this and started to run toward the boy, "Papa!" shouted the boy.

"Roland!" shouted Robin Hood.

Regina grabbed Roland and pulled him out of the way. The monkey flew up for another pass as the queen, "Not so fast." She waved her hand and the flying monkey was surrounded by purple smoke. Then when the ball of smoke hit the ground the flying monkey was now just a harmless stuffed animal monkey.

Regina picked it up as Robin rushed over to Roland and picked him up. Regina walked over them and said, "See, not so scary." She handed the stuffed animal to Roland, "Now you have a new toy," she said with a smile.

"Thank you," said Robin.

* * *

 _Storybrooke  
Present Day_

A few days after they got back to Storybrooke, Giselle and Ruby were at Giselle's house when she got a call from David to let her know that Hook had somehow escaped the curse and brought Emma and Henry back to Storybrooke. Hook was able to restore Emma's memories but not Henry's.

A short time later, Giselle and Ruby were sitting in the lobby of Granny's Bed and Breakfast with Mary Margaret, David and Hook. Emma walked in and said, "Okay, Henry is asleep upstairs. If he wakes up, you four are helping me with the case," said Emma. Then, she on the couch, "So, what the hell happened here?" asked Emma, "I mean, besides the obvious." She gestured at Mary Margaret.

"We don't know," said Mary Margaret, "We watched you drive over the town line with Henry. Regina started to cast her spell to take us all back to the Enchanted Forest and then...everything went black."

"And the next thing we remember is waking up in our beds like it was any other morning in Storybrooke," said David.

"Except it clearly wasn't," said Mary Margaret as she put a hand on her stomach.

"Almost harvest time and you can't remember the planting. It's bad luck, mate," said Hook who was standing by a bookcase and walked over to the window. Mary Margaret rolled her eyes at Hook's comment.

"Clearly a year's pasted. I was in New York," said Emma, "I know I was."

"And we don't know where the hell we were," said Giselle, "We don't even know if we left Storybrooke."

"Aye, you did. I was with you all," said Hook.

"In the Enchanted Forest?" asked Ruby.

"Regina's spell brought us back. We spent a brief time with a prince and princess named Phillip and Aurora. But I wasn't feeling the community spirit, so I ventured off on my own. The last I saw of you lot, you were making your way to Regina's castle."

"And now you're cursed. Why doesn't that surprise me?" said Emma.

Mary Margaret shook her head, "Regina seems as clueless as the rest of us. I'm not quite sure she was involved in this."

"So she says."

David looked at Hook, "I don't understand. If you left the Enchanted Forest before the curse, how did you know to find Emma and come to Storybrooke?"

"As I was sailing the realms, a bird landed on my ship's wheel with a note instructing me to retrieve Emma and bring her back here. There was a small vial of memory potion tied to its leg."

"Who send it?" asked Mary Margaret.

"I assumed you did."

"A message via bird," said David, "that _does_ sound like you."

Just then, Leroy and Happy walked in, "What is it?" asked Giselle.

"We lost another one. We're five now," said Leroy.

"Four, actually. Bashful's not answering," said Happy, as he looked at his cellphone.

"Wait. What is going on?" asked Emma.

"Thank God you're back, sister," said Leroy.

"It's not just our memories that are missing," said Ruby.

"Ever since we woke up, people have begun disappearing," said Giselle.

"Whoever cursed us is picking us off, one by one," said Leroy.

"Who's exactly missing?" asked Emma.

"Aside from the dwarves, we're not sure. There's been a lot of confusion over the past few days. It's been hard to keep track of everyone," said David.

"Wait. Neal. Is he here?"

"Well, we haven't found him _yet_ ," said Mary Margaret.

"So, he might have been taken, too."

"Smart money is on 'yes'," said Leroy.

"Leroy!" scolded Mary Margaret.

"He'll turn up, Swan," said Hook, "He always does.

"Some folks are starting to set up camp in the woods at the edge of town," said David, "Neal might be there."

"Or he may not have got swept up in the curse at all," said Mary Margaret.

"There's only one way we gonna figure all this out," said Emma, as she stood, "We have to get your memories back."

"How are we going to do that?" asked Mary Margaret.

"By figuring out who took them in the first place."

* * *

 _The Enchanted Forest_

After the attack, the group huddled together, "What the hell was that thing?" asked Giselle.

"The same kind of monster that attacked us on our journey here," said Snow.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say it looked an awful lot like a monkey," said Grumpy.

"A monkey with wings?" asked Charming.

"Yes, that's _exactly_ what it is," said Regina.

"Okay, you're acting like that's normal," said Neal.

"Actually, it is," said Belle, "But not _here_. There's only one land that has creatures like that. I've read about it. Oz."

"Oz? That's a real place?" asked Snow.

"The bookworm's right," said Regina, "It's quite real and if our simian friend is any indication, then I think we know exactly who's taken up residence in our castle. The Wicked Witch."

"We talking East or West?" asked Grumpy.

"Does it really matter, Grumpy?" asked Giselle.

"Well, one you drop a house on. The other, you toss a bucket of water at."

Giselle thought for a moment and said, "I see what you're getting at..."

Then, Charming asked, "So, Regina, what exactly are we up against besides green skin and a pointy hat? What did you do to her?"

"This time? Nothing," said Regina, "Never met her."

"This isn't a _personal_ vendetta?" said Giselle. "Shocking." Regina gave her cousin a look

"Okay then," said Charming, "Oz aside, we stick to the original plan… Arm up, then attack…" Then she looked at Regina, "Assuming you can get the shield down."

"You don't need to worry about _me_." Then, Regina started to walk away.

"I'm coming with you," said Snow.

"Me too," said Giselle.

"No, this is a one-woman job," said Regina.

"Well… it's the Wicked Witch," said Giselle, "She has flying monkeys… Who knows what else."

"I don't care if the Lollipop Guild is protecting her. I can lower that shield on my own."

Giselle looked at her cousin. If Regina said she could handle it on her own, she could handle it on her own. She nodded, Then Snow said, "Then we'll be waiting for you on the other side."

They stood there and watched as Regina walked away.

* * *

 _Storybrooke_

The next day, Giselle was at the Sheriff's Station while David and Mary Margaret went to meet with Emma at Granny's. She was going to introduce them to Henry. She was getting herself a cup of coffee. When Robin Hood came in. Him and his Merry Men were some of the people who were making camp in the woods. Robin looked worried, "Robin? What's wrong?"

"I need your help," said Robin, "My men and I were hunting in the woods when some creature came flying out of the sky and took Little John away."

Giselle called David and he along with Emma and Hook went with Robin and Giselle to the town line. "This... This is where he was taken," said Robin, as he stepped toward the line after getting out of David's truck

"I wouldn't step over that line, if I were you," said Emma, as she got out of her Bug.

"You think Little John was carried away because he attempted to cross that line? "

"Makes sense," said Giselle, "The dwarves were out checking the line to see if anyone was coming or going when they disappeared."

"What exactly took Little John?" asked David.

"We didn't get a good look. Some manner of a beast with wings," said Robin.

"It sounds a lot like the monster that attacked me in New York," said Emma.

"The monster you were gonna marry?" asked Hook.

"You were gonna marry someone?" asked David.

"Did you just miss the part where I said 'monster'?"

"We need to find Little John," said Robin

"It may lead us to everyone else who's gone missing," said Emma, "David, Giselle, take him and the rest of his..."

"Merry Men," finished Robin.

"Right. Them. Run a search grid and see if you can find any sign of their missing guy."

"Are you not joining, Swan?" asked Hook.

"Not yet. Regina was right. We're not gonna figure out who's behind this curse by talking to people one by one," Emma then started back to her Bug.

"What are you gonna do?" asked David.

"We're gonna talk to _everybody_ ," said Emma.

* * *

While Emma went back to town to start her and Regina's plan to find out who cursed everyone and bring back their memories. Giselle, David, Hook, Robin and the Merry Men , the search continued for Little John. As, they walked in the woods David saw something. He over to it and picked it up, "Guys!" He shouted. It was a leaf with traces of blood on it.

Robin walked over and saw marks on the ground, "He was dragged." Then he looked up and saw him, "He's there!" They ran up and saw an injured Little John lying on the ground. He was unconscious and had a very bad wound on his shoulder.

"Is he alive?" asked Hook.

"Barely," said Robin as he tried to wake up John, "John, I'm here. We've got you."

"I've never seen bite like that before," said Giselle.

"No, me neither," said David.

"Okay, help me get him up," said Robin, "We got to get him some help." David, Robin and some of his men helped get him up.

* * *

They got Little John to the hospital and he was taken right to an emergency trauma room, "He's bradycardic. BP dropping fast," said a nurse.

"What did this to him?" asked Dr. Whale.

"We don't know," said David.

Little John started to shake violently, "He's going into shock," said a nurse.

"We need to sedate him," said Dr. Whale, "15 mg of Propofol."

As Dr. Whale started to give John the shot, he woke up and started to scream. Then all of the sudden a tail grew out from John. Dr. Whale tried to give him the shot again and the tail hit Dr. Whale knocking him down. And knocking down a lot of the people around the gurney, including Robin, Friar Tuck, Giselle and Hook, "John, John!" said Robin.

"Bloody hell!" said Hook.

David looked at Giselle, "You Okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Everyone then turned and looked at the gurney and John had turned into a flying monkey, "Okay, I didn't see that coming," said David.

The monkey screeched at them, jumped up and flew through a door and then out a window, "What in the world was that that thing?" asked Giselle.

"Don't look at _me_ ," said Dr. Whale, "I'm a doctor not a vet."

* * *

A short time later, David, Giselle and Hook walked into the loft. They saw Regina, Emma and Mary Margaret were there, "We need to talk," said David, softly.

Emma looked and saw Henry on the couch playing his on his phone, "Outside," said Emma, softly.

Once all the adults where outside the apartment, David, Giselle and Hook caught the others up on what happened with Little John. "They're being turned into flying monkeys?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Yes," said Hook, "he took on simian form with the added bonus of wings."

"Do you think that's what happened to the missing dwarves, too?"

"It would explain why we haven't found any traces of them," said David.

"And Neal?" asked Emma.

"No sign of him, either," said Giselle, "So, yeah, it's possible."

"Wouldn't be the first flying monkey I've dated."

"The person who escaped our trap disappeared in cloud of green smoke," said Giselle, "And now, there are flying monkeys in this town? I think we know exactly who cursed us."

"The Wicked Witch of the West?" asked Emma jokingly. Regina gave her a look, "Seriously? She's real, too?"

"Says the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming," said Hook.

"I don't get it. It's not like we're in Kansas. Why would the Wicked Witch of the West wanna come to Storybrooke?"

 **AN: If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going.**


	24. The Hunt Begins

The Hunt Begins

The next day, David, Mary Margaret, Giselle, Regina, Emma and Hook were at the loft planning their next move, "So, now that we know who we are dealing with, how do we find this Wicked Witch?" asked Giselle.

"Might I suggest we start by asking, if anyone has seen a woman with green skin running around," said Hook.

"We're cursed in Storybrooke," said Regina," She'll look like any one of us."

"Then we start somewhere we know she's been," said Emma, "Regina's office."

"I've been over it with a fine-toothed comb. She left no trace."

"But you were combing for magic," said Emma, "Maybe there's physical evidence that you missed."

"Good idea," said David, "We'll track her."

"If you wanna waste your time playing Nancy Drew, be my guest," said Regina, "But we can't let Henry wander around alone with that witch and her flying monkeys out there."

"Well, especially, since one of these flying monkeys could turn out to be his father," said Hook."

"Still no sign of Neal?" asked Mary Margaret.

"No," said Emma.

"Point being, someone needs to protect Henry," said Regina, "He doesn't even know what's going on."

"I'm guessing you're volunteering?"

"If you find anything, call me," said Regina, then she started out.

"Just remember, he thinks we're here because I'm on a case."

"Well, look who's gotten good at lying."

"Just don't let anything slip up. As... as far as Henry knows, you're just Madame Mayor and that's it."

"I'm well aware of how Henry sees me," then Regina left.

"Time is wasting," said Hook, "There's something wicked in your town. What do you say we go find it?"

* * *

Giselle, Emma, Hook and David headed over headed over Regina's office and started to look around for evidence. During their search Giselle saw something red on the floor. She got closer and said, "I think I have a partial footprint. You guys see anything?"

"Other than an austere sense of design? Nothing," said Hook.

The other's walked over, "Is that blood?" asked David.

Giselle picked up a bit of something out of the footprint and sniffed it, "It's berry."

"Like a fruit?" asked Emma.

"No, like holly berry. They grow on bushes."

"Are you some sort of botanist in this life, luv?" asked Hook.

"Kind of," said Giselle, "I worked as a forest ranger. The bushes grow in the northwest corner of the woods, not far from the toll bridge."

Just then David's cell phone started to vibrate. He took it out, read the message and sighed.

"Everything okay?" asked Emma.

"Mary Margaret needs me to come back to the loft," said David, "We're getting a midwife and she wants to meet the both of us."

"A bit demanding, isn't she?" asked Hook. Everyone turned and looked at Hook, "I meant the midwife."

"It's fine. Go," said Emma.

"No, we just got on track here," said David, "I mean…"

"And I've got it covered," said Emma, "She needs you. Just meet us when you get done."

David sighed. Looked down at his phone the said, "Alright." Then, he left.

* * *

Emma, Hook and Giselle headed to the part of the woods where the holly berries grew. They found a bush and started to search the area for any possible signs of the Witch. They reached the edge of the woods and came across a house. Emma said, "A farmhouse," said Emma, "You have to appreciate the irony."

The three of them walked up to the house and onto the porch. They looked in the windows and saw some pots on the stove, "There's definitely someone living here," said whispered Emma, "Looks empty right now, though."

"Why are we whispering?" asked Hook.

"Because good hideouts always _look_ empty," said Emma, as they started to creep along the porch. "Trust me. I've spent a lot of time tracking down people who don't want to be found. I know about hiding out." They reached the edge of the house and Emma looked around the corner a saw a bicycle.

Giselle looked out on the fields surrounding the house. And he saw something in one of the fields, "A storm cellar." she said.

They walked up to the it and they saw a lock on the door. Emma pulled out her gun, but Hook stopped her, "Whoa, wait. Wait. It's one thing walking around a deserted farmhouse, it's quite another descending into a one-way cellar with no way out."

"Scared?" asked Emma.

"There's a difference between fear and strategy," said Hook, "We know she's got flying monstrosities."

"Hook's right," said Giselle, "Who knows what's down there? If this witch is as powerful as we think, we are going to need magic. And, I doubt you've been practicing in New York."

"Okay, I'll call Regina," said Emma, as she took out her phone "Have her drop Henry at Granny's. I'd like to see those flying monstrosities try to get past her crossbow."

"And her lunch special," said Hook.

Emma looked at her phone and saw she had a voice mail from David, "It's David," she said,

She pressed the button to listen to the voice mail and they heard David's voice, "Emma, it's David. I'm at the trail head. And, I think I've found her. The Wicked Witch. I'm going after her."

* * *

Hook, Travis, Elsa and Emma went to get Regina and meet up with David. When they got to the trail head they saw David on the ground on his knees, "David, you okay?" asked Giselle. David nodded.

"Well, where is she?" asked Regina.

"It wasn't her," said David.

"Then who was it?" asked Hook, "You look whiter than a fresh sail."

"Myself."

"Come again?"

"It's the witch. She's toying with us," said Regina.

"Did you guys find where she might be hiding?" asked David.

"A farmhouse," said Hook, "We think it's hers."

"Then let's end this," said David, "Let's send this witch back to Oz."

* * *

As they walked to the farmhouse, David told them about what happened before they found him in the woods. He fought a demon that looked like him, "Any particular reason she would send a demon who looks like you?" asked Hook

"No idea. It was just there wearing my face, harping on my deepest fears," said David.

Regina stopped, "It knew your deepest fears?"

"Yeah, things I never told anyone, even Mary Margaret. It wasn't until I'd admitted them that I was able to defeat it by stabbing it with the hilt of my sword."

"Where is it? Your sword?"

"Well, that's the strange part. After I killed it, the hilt… it disappeared."

"What's that mean?" asked Giselle.

"When we face our deepest fears, our true courage comes out," said Regina, "When you used the hilt of your sword to vanquish your fears, your courage transferred into it."

"Why did it disappear?" asked David.

"It didn't disappear. She took it."

"Hang on," said Emma, "The Wicked Witch stole his courage?"

"Well, a symbol of it, at least. And symbols can be powerful totems."

* * *

When they reached the storm cellar, they saw the lock broken, "That door was locked when we left," said Giselle. Emma and Giselle reached for their guns and Hook pulled his sword.

"Ready?" said Emma.

Giselle and Hook nodded. David opened the cellar door and nothing happened, "So far, so good." said Hook.

"Everyone, stay alert. Come on," said Emma, as she walked down into the storm cellar.

The others followed her. As Regina walked down she said, "There's definitely dark magic here. Can you feel it?"

"I don't know," said Emma, "Maybe. Whatever I feel, it's not good."

There was a large cage in the room. The lock was broken, too, "What would the Wicked Witch keep in a cage? Monkeys?" asked Emma.

"No, no monkeys," said David as he reached up and turned the light on. They saw a spinning wheel in the middle of the cage. David crouched down, picked up some straw from the ground and saw it was gold, "How many people do we know who can spin straw into gold?"

"Rumplestiltskin," said Emma.

* * *

The next morning, Giselle, David, Mary Margaret, Regina and Hook were at Granny's before it opened, waiting for Emma. There was a knock on the door and Ruby opened it, "If you want privacy, talk fast. We open in twenty minutes and no one gets between Leroy and his bacon."

"Is there any sign of our quarry?" asked Hook.

"I went all over that farm house and the land around it. Nothing," said Emma.

"Well, now that the sun's up, we should hit every place Gold might go," said David, "His house, shop, his cabin."

"'Cause dead men love vacation homes. Can someone explain to me how this is even possible? We all saw Gold, he…"

"Disappeared into nothingness, I know," said Mary Margaret.

"I might have an inkling," said Hook, "When we went back to the Enchanted Forest, Neal was talking about the possibility of getting his father back."

"What? How?" asked Giselle.

"He didn't know how. He just… He missed his family. He was desperate to find a way to return to this world. He believed that bringing his father back was the key."

"Well, if that was his plan, then obviously something went wrong," said Emma, "Because, while Gold might be alive and kicking, Neal is… He is… We don't know what he is. We don't even know, if he made it back to Storybrooke. No one's seen him since this new curse."

"He's out there somewhere," said David.

"With all due respect, we have bigger issues right now, than who brought Gold back," said Regina, "The fact that he was in the Wicked Witch's basement for one. I want to know what the hell she was cooking up with him."

"Well, the best way to find that out, would be to ask Gold, right?" asked Giselle.

"He could tell us who the witch is, maybe how to track her down," said David.

"I'm gonna head back to that farmhouse," said Regina as she stood up, "It's possible this witch left behind some trace of potion or special ingredient."

"Have at it," said Emma, "Just be careful."

"Well, she's the one who needs to be careful. She invaded my space. When I return the favor, I'm not pulling any punches."

* * *

While Regina headed to the farmhouse the others went to Gold's shop to let Belle know what was going on. "So… So, Rumple is alive? I mean, how is that even possible?" she asked.

"We were hoping you might be able to tell us that," said Emma, "You know him and the shop better than anyone. If he's in Storybrooke, there has to be a clue in here about how he got back and how we can find him, now that he is."

"Yeah, I'll… I'll start looking right away."

"Keep your eyes out for him, too," said David, "If he comes into town…"

"He'll come to me," said Belle, "Yeah, I know."

"I will stay here with you," said Hook, "I'm surprisingly good at research."

Belle looked at Hook, " _You_ will stay with _me_?"

"He'll protect you, if the witch comes," said Emma.

"You do know he'd tried to kill me?" asked Belle.

"Well, there were extenuating circumstances," said Hook.

"Twice."

"Sorry?"

"You really know how to charm a girl, don't you?" asked Giselle.

"This will be my way of making it up to you," said Hook.

"Fine," said Belle.

"All right, we should really get out into the woods," said Emma.

David looked at Mary Margaret, "Hey, maybe you should stay home?"

"Me?" she asked, "I'm the best tracker here."

"I know, but we'll manage. Remember, what Zelena said you need your rest."

Mary Margaret looked at her daughter and Giselle for support. Emma looked at her and shrugged her shoulders, "He does have a point, Snow," said Giselle.

Mary Margaret nodded in acceptance. Emma walked over to Belle, "Belle, thank you for your help. Don't worry, we're gonna find him."

"Okay. Thank you," said Belle.

* * *

A little while later, Belle was getting some books from above the cabinet in the back room. She handed a book to Hook, "Uh, watch the cover of that one."

"I'm dealing with a hook here," he said.

Just then they heard a banging coming from the shop, "It's him. It's Rumple." She stepped off the step stool she was standing on and rushed into a shop. She saw someone trying to get in through the side door. She and Hook had put a few heavy boxes by the door to keep people from getting in. Soon, the person succeed and stumbled into the shop. But, it wasn't Gold but Neal instead. Belle rushed over to him, "Neal? Neal?"

 **AN: If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going.**


	25. The Hunt Continues

The Hunt Continues

A short time later, David, Emma and Giselle rushed into Neal's room at the hospital. Belle and Hook were there with him, "Neal. You're here. What happened?" asked Emma.

"I… I don't know," said Neal, "I remember seeing the yellow bug cross the town line and next thing I know, I'm running around a forest back in Storybrooke, where, apparently, has been a whole lot going on."

"Are you gonna tell him, or shall I?" asked Hook.

"Tell me what?" asked Neal.

"Neal, we think your dad's back," said Giselle.

"Back? I just watched him die. What do you mean he's back?"

"Take it easy," said Emma. Emma saw something on the palm of his right hand. She took a closer look and saw it was a scar in the form a triangle with small waves under each side, "What the hell is that?"

David took a picture of it with Emma's phone, "No idea. It was there when I woke up," said Neal.

Emma looked at Belle, "Belle, can you do some more research?"

"Yeah, sure. Absolutely," she said.

"I'll send you the picture."

"Okay."

"Guys, can we have a minute?" said Neal.

"Yeah, of course," said David.

Then, everyone left Emma and Neal alone.

* * *

A little while later, Emma, Giselle and David headed into the woods to start looking for Gold.

"So, how was Neal?" asked Giselle.

"It was hard," said Emma, "Henry makes it complicated. It's not just about me. He's hoping Gold can help bring his memories back."

"That would be an added bonus to finding him," said David.

"Would it? A couple of days ago I would have thought that was true, but now…"

"Now what?" asked David, "How's he gonna stay in Storybrooke without them?" Emma didn't answer her father. "Unless, you're not planning to. You think, you'll go back to New York after we break the curse?"

"A week ago, Henry and I were playing video games and eating Fruit Roll-Ups. Now, I'm chasing after the Dark One, hoping he can help me find the Wicked Witch of the West."

Just then they heard a man screaming. The three of them ran off into the woods in the sound of the moaning. They found Gold, keeling on the ground with his head in both hands and groaning in pain. Emma ran up and crouched down beside him, "Gold, are you alright?" asked Emma.

"No! No! Not alright. Not alright," said Gold in a panic, "I can't quiet the voices."

"We know that you were held captive by the witch. Do you know where she is?" asked Emma.

Mr. Gold nodded, "Yeah, she is…" Then the pain hit him again, "There's no room. No room. There's too many voices. Too many voices!"

"We got to get him out of here," said Giselle. Just then there was a shriek from a flying monkey. It flew toward them and David hit it with his sword knocking it to the ground.

Gold got up and started to run, "Gold!" shouted Emma.

"He's getting away," said David. He looked at the others, "I'll hold it off. Go!" Emma and Giselle took off after Gold.

* * *

As Emma and Giselle searched for Gold, Emma saw a figure walking behind some trees, "Gold!" she called out.

"Emma!" called Neal.

Neal went up to them, "Neal, what the hell are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"You expect me to stay in bed while you're looking for my dad?" he asked.

"Right. I forgot, who I was dealing with."

"You got a bead on him?"

"We just saw him, but he took off again," said Giselle.

"So, it's true? He's alive?" asked Neal.

"Yeah, he is," said Emma

"How he'd seem?"

"I don't know what that witch did to him, but he seems a little crazy," said Giselle, "When Emma asked him about her, it was like he wanted to tell us, but he couldn't."

"Well, he can't be far. Come on," said Neal. Emma gave Neal a look, "You wanna waste time dragging me back to the hospital? `Cause that's the only way you gonna get me there."

"Fine. Let's go."

* * *

Emma and Neal walked through the woods. Giselle walked a few steps behind them so Emma and Neal could talk, "So, New York, huh?" asked Neal.

"I liked the pizza," said Emma.

"Did Henry like it?"

"He loves pizza."

"I meant living there in the city."

"Oh, yeah. I did, too. Finally had time to do all the things we normally couldn't."

"Like what?"

"Go to the park, see a movie, go to the zoo, just do nothing. Life was good. Really good."

"It didn't get lonely? Just the two of you?"

"Henry had tons of friends in school and I... had someone. Sorry."

"Why are you sorry? Of course you did. It's not like we were… or you even remembered..." said Neal. Emma chucked then Neal asked, "Was it serious?"

"He proposed."

"Wow."

"And then he turned into a flying monkey."

"Sounds intense," Neal chuckled.

Emma smiled and laughed little, "Go ahead and laugh. I almost married a monster from Oz. It's hilarious."

"I almost married a minion of my evil grandfather Peter Pan," said Neal. Emma laughed then Neal said, "So, I know what you're saying." They walked for a while then Neal said, "Hey, I'm sorry it didn't work out."

"Really?" asked Emma.

"I care about you, Emma. Always will. I just want you to be happy. Even, if it isn't with me."

"We were happy. Once."

"We never found Tallahassee."

Just then they heard a cellphone ring. It was Emma's phone. She took it out of her pocket as Giselle caught up with them, "Belle... What did you find?"

"The symbol on Neal's hand. It's from an ancient talisman," said Belle over the phone, "A key, that opens the Vault of the Dark One. I think, he may have used it. To resurrect Rumple. Back, when we were in the Enchanted Forest."

"Wait, so he brought Gold back?" asked Emma.

Neal and Giselle looked at each other. Then, Belle said to Emma, "That's where it gets unclear. The vault will only restore the Dark One in exchange for another life."

"Whoa. Hang on a minute. What?" asked Emma.

"It's a one-for-one trade," said Belle, "If Neal used that key, he should be dead right now."

Emma looked at Neal. "What's going on?" asked Giselle. But before Emma could answer. Neal screamed in pain and collapsed to his knees. "Neal? Neal!" said Emma as knelt down, "Neal, what did you do?" Emma took his hand and looked at the mark on it.

Neal groaned in pain and then looked up at Emma and Giselle. Neal's face morphed back into Gold's face for a moment and then back to his own face then back to Gold's then his own, "What's going on?" asked Giselle.

Neal continued to groan in pain, "I think Gold is inside him," said Emma, "I think that's how he's still alive."

"Still alive?"

"To resurrect Gold, Neal had to sacrifice his life for Gold's."

"What?"

"I heard my father's voice in my head," said Neal, "He's in there. He's in me."

"He said, there was no room," said Giselle. She looked at Neal, "He meant you."

Neal looked at Emma, "I need you to help me, Emma," he panted, "Use your magic. Separate me and my father."

"Are you kidding? Then you'll die."

"I know, but you need my dad more than me to figure out who the witch is... To save the town. You need to do this."

"I've never done anything like that before. Not that big."

"Do it. To save you and Henry. Do it, please," Emma took Neal's hands and closed her eyes. She concentrated and in a flash of white light, Gold was where Neal was and Neal collapsed on the ground beside them.

Emma and Giselle just stared in shock at Gold. Then Emma looked and saw Neal laying on the ground. "Neal? Neal, are you okay?" said Emma as she rushed to Neal's side and supported him.

"What have you done?" asked Gold.

"It's okay, Papa," said Neal, weakly, "I told her to."

"But why?"

"So, you can tell her, who the witch is. So, you can defeat her."

Gold kept looking at Neal as he said, "Zelena."

"What?" asked Emma.

"Zelena."

"She's the witch?" asked Giselle, "What does she want?"

"What she doesn't have," said Gold

"There has to be some way you can save him, right?" asked Emma.

Gold just shook his head as he stood.

"It's too late, Emma," said Neal.

Emma started to cry. Gold turned away. Giselle wiped a tear away as she knelt next to Emma. "Just hang in there, please," said Emma through her tears, "You never even had a chance to see Henry. For him to remember you."

Neal started to find it hard to breath, "He doesn't need to. He just needs to know that, in the end, I was a good father." Gold turned back around and saw Neal reach into his jacket pocket, "I saved this for you to give to you again," said Neal. As he handed Emma a simple silver necklace with a simple silver pendant." Take it. Go find Tallahassee. Even, if it's without me."

"Neal."

"Hey, I'll be watching over you guys from somewhere. Promise me… just promise… Promise me, you'll both be happy."

"I promise. I promise," then she hugged Neal.

"No," said Gold, as he knelt back down beside Neal, "No, no. I can fix this."

"No, you can't. You can't," said Neal, "Thank you, Papa. For showing me, what it is to make a true sacrifice. It's about saving the ones that you love."

"No."

"It's my turn, now."

"No, I don't want to let you go."

"I need you to. Please, let go."

"I love you, son."

"I... I love you, Papa," Then, Neal passed away. Gold raised his son's hand to his lips. Then, he reached out and carefully closed Neal's eyes.

* * *

A little while later, David, Giselle and Emma stormed into the loft. Emma had her gun drawn. Mary Margaret was sitting at the table and was startled by them coming in, "David, what's going on?" she asked.

"Where's Zelena?" asked Emma.

"In the bathroom. Why?" Mary Margaret. David and Giselle pulled out their swords, David went to one door, while Emma and Giselle went to the other. Then, David and Giselle kicked the doors in and found the bathroom empty.

"She had to know we were coming," said Giselle.

"I'll call Regina," said Emma, "We need to get a protection spell around this apartment right away."

"Does anyone want to tell me what's going on?" asked Mary Margaret.

David went up to Mary Margaret, "I'm just glad, you're safe."

"Of course, I'm safe. Why wouldn't I be safe?"

"It's Zelena.".

"She's the Wicked Witch," said Giselle.

"What?" asked Mary Margaret, "How do you know?"

"Gold told us," said Emma, "Neal brought him back before…"

Mary Margaret walked up to Emma, "Before what, Emma? What happened?"

"Neal's dead."

"Emma, I'm so sorry." Then Mary Margaret hugged her.

 **AN: If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going.**


	26. The Hunt Ends

The Hunt Ends

It was a nice turnout for Neal's funeral. Unfortunately, Mr. Gold couldn't attend because Zelena had recaptured him and was keeping him in the storm cellar. Once Neal's coffin was in the ground, Hook walked up to the pile of dirt next to the grave, picked up the shovel and tossed a shovelful of dirt onto the coffin. Everyone else followed, when it was Henry's turn he was a bit hesitant but Emma encouraged him to. Henry did and after Henry, Emma did as well.

* * *

Once the funeral was over, everyone gathered at Granny's. Hook agreed to take Henry for the afternoon to tell the boy about what his father was like at his age. A short time after they left, Mary Margaret, David, Giselle and Ruby walked up to Emma, "How you holding up?" asked Giselle.

"How you think?" answered Emma.

"Oh, Emma," said Mary Margaret, as she walked up to her daughter and hugged her. Then David joined in the hug.

Just then Zelena burst through the front door with the Dark One's dagger, "My condolences. So sorry I've missed the funeral, but I could never pass up a wake. Oh, did I miss the speeches? Shall I make one? I mean, I am, after all, responsible."

Emma moved toward Zelena but Mary Margaret grabbed her arm, "Emma, no. Too many people will get hurt.," said Mary Margaret.

"Listen to your mother," said Zelena, as she walked closer to Emma and Mary Margaret, "Anyone who tries to interfere with my plan is gonna have to deal with the Dark One!"

David stepped in front of Mary Margaret, "Don't come any closer," said David.

"Don't worry," said Zelena, "I'm not here for your baby. Not today, anyway."

"Then why are you here?" asked Regina.

"Now, that my cover's blown, I can finally pay a visit to my little sister."

"Who the hell are you talking about?"

"Why you, of course, Regina."

There were murmurs all around the room, "What?" said Giselle.

"I'm an only child," said Regina.

"Cora lied to you, Regina," said Zelena, "I'm your sister. Half, if you to get technical." She looked over at Giselle, "On Mother's side."

"Thank heavens for small miracles," said Giselle under her breath.

"Why should I believe anything you say?" asked Regina.

"Oh, you shouldn't," said Zelena, "It's a lot to swallow. This is why I brought a gift to help."

"I don't want a gift from you."

"But you shall have it, you see, my gift to you is this sad, sad day," said Zelena. Giselle rolled her eyes at the reference to Snow and Charming's wedding. Zelena continued, "Use it to dig into our past, Regina. You need to learn the truth and you must believe it. And then, meet me on Main Street tonight. Say... sundown."

"And then what?"

"Then I'll destroy you."

"This isn't the Wild West."

"No, dear. It's the Wicked West," Zelena then turned and looked around at everyone. "And I want everyone to be there," Then she turned back to Regina, "To see the Evil Queen lose."

"I don't lose," said Regina.

"Neither do I. One of us is about to make history. See you tonight, sis." Zelena laughed and walked away.

* * *

After Zelena left, David, Emma, Giselle, Mary Margaret, Ruby, Regina and Tinker Belle gathered at the bar to try to make sense of what had happened. Granny poured Regina a drink and Giselle asked, "And you're sure Aunt Cora never said anything about her?"

"I think I would remember if my mother told me she had a love child with a scarecrow," said Regina.

"It doesn't matter if Zelena is your sister or not. She wants you dead. Any idea why?" asked Emma.

"I've never even met her before today."

"Doesn't mean you did something to piss her off."

"You did manage to step a lot on people's toes back in our world," said Tinker Bell.

"Well, none of them were green," said Regina.

"There's that missing year. Maybe you did something to her then," said Granny.

"Stick to the lasagna, lady." Then Regina looked at the others and said, "It's starting to sound an awful lot like you're on her side." Then, she picked up her jacket, stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Emma.

"To find out exactly what this witch thinks I did to her."

* * *

Mary Margaret and Giselle were with Regina in her vault as she opened a trunk of Cora's, "Regina, is she telling the truth?" asked Giselle.

"I don't know. I haven't found anything yet," said Regina.

"Are you sure Cora didn't set any traps her stuff?" asked Mary Margaret, "I don't think a sleeping curse would be good for the baby."

Just then, Regina found a letter and started to read it over when Emma came down, "David, Belle and Tink are locking down main street in case this fight actually happens," she said.

Giselle noticed Regina looking at the letter. "Regina, did you find something?"

"A letter," said Regina.

"What does it say?" asked Emma.

"Zelena _is_ my sister."

Regina kept looking at the letter. "Regina, what is it?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Nothing," said Regina, as she put the letter in her pocket, "Don't worry about it. It's my fight. I got it handled." Then she walked past the other women and left the vault.

"What the hell was in that letter?" asked Emma.

* * *

David, Belle and Tinkerbell were walking down Main Street by the library, "If we position someone there, there and there we'll have the whole street covered," said David.

"I'll talk to Blue," said Tinker Bell, "See if we can get any reinforcement."

Just then Emma, Giselle and Mary Margaret arrived, "No. You heard Zelena? She said no interference. She'll probably order to Gold level half the block if we try something before she has gets a crack at her sister."

"So, they really _are_ sisters?" asked Tinkerbell.

"She found a letter in her vault confirming it," said Mary Margaret.

"Where is she?" asked David, "Regina." asked David.

"She disappeared," said Giselle, "Something in the letter upset her."

"Should we try to find her?" asked Tinkerbell.

"Regina was pretty clear she didn't want any help on this one," said Emma.

"You want to let her walk into this fight alone?" said David.

"No, she's gonna get help whether she wants it or not."

"But you just said we can't interfere," said Belle.

"Because Zelena has Gold on her side we need to remove him from the equation. It's the only way Regina has a fighting chance. We just need to get his dagger."

"You saw Zelena," said Giselle, "She practically has it glued her hand."

"Wait. What if I can get through to Rumple without the dagger?" said Belle.

"It's worth a try," said Mary Margaret, "Regina can't do this alone."

* * *

Mary Margaret stayed in town while the others headed to the farmhouse. Belle waited outside by the storm cellar, while the rest of them searched the farmhouse. A short time later, Emma, Giselle, Tinkerbell and David started to run out of the farmhouse, "All clear!" Emma called to Belle, "There's no sign of Zelena. It looks like she's still keeping Gold in the cellar."

Belle then quickly went to the storm cellar opened the door and rushed down the steps. The others stayed above ground in case Zelena appeared. A few moments later, Belle rushed out of the cellar. Giselle, Emma and David all had their guns drawn "Belle?" said Emma.

"Over here," called David.

"It was a trick," said Belle as she ran over to them, "She's toying with us."

Gold climbed out of the cellar, "Zelena sends a message. She will face Regina without interference. The next time you try to stop her, I will kill you."

* * *

Soon it was time for the faceoff between Zelena and Regina. A good portion of the town was waiting in the middle of Main Street. Emma looked at Mary Margaret, "Have you seen Regina?"

"Not since the vault," said Mary Margaret.

"If she doesn't get here soon that witch will take it out on all of us," said Giselle.

"We need to get everybody out of here before that happens," said David. He turned to the crowd and said, "All right, listen up. We need you to get back to your homes."

"No one's going anywhere," said Zelena's voice. Everyone looked and saw Zelena and Gold start to walk toward them. The people who were near them stepped to the side to let them by "This show needs an audience." Zelena saw that Mr. Clark hadn't moved, "Out of my way, munchkin."

"I'm a dwarf," he said.

"That's even worse," she stopped in front Emma, Giselle, David and Mary Margaret, "Where is she? Don't tell me. She's a coward. This isn't good. For all of you. If my sister isn't here in five minutes I'm going to let the Dark One of his leash."

* * *

Five minutes later, Regina still hadn't shown up, "Time's up," said Zelena, "Who do you wanna kill first, Rumple?"

Emma stepped forward, "He's not killing anyone. If you wanna fight someone, Zelena, fight me."

"Sorry dear, I don't dance with amateurs."

"I'm not an amateur. I'm the savior."

"Looks like someone has an inflated sense of self-worth." Zelena looked and Gold and nodded in Emma's direction. Mr. Gold blasted Emma back into a couple of bystanders. David and Giselle went to help Emma up then Zelena looked around, "Anybody else wanna give it a go?"

"I do," said Regina. The crowd parted to let her by, "Didn't anyone tell you? Black is my color."

Zelena chuckled, "But it looks so much better on me. I was beginning to think you aren't going to show up."

"I couldn't let my sister off that easily."

"So, you've finally accepted me into the family?"

"I've accepted that we shared a mother, yes. But I still have one question: What the hell did I ever do to you?"

"Isn't it obvious? You were born.

Regina slapped Zelena across the face. She slapped her so hard that Zelena's lip started to blead, "I've been waiting to do that. All day," said Regina.

Zelena got right in Regina's face, "Rumplestiltskin can't save you this time. He should've chosen me."

"Who?"

"Rumplestiltskin."

"That's what this is about? You're jealous of me?" Regina looked up and she used her magic on the traffic light overhead causing it to fall. Zelena used her magic to throw the falling traffic light out of the way, causing bystanders to scramble.

"You still don't realize what you had," said Zelena, "You never did. You got everything I ever wanted and you didn't even deserve it. But I'm gonna take it all from you." Zelena used her magic and threw Regina backward into a nearby car, severely denting the hood.

"My Miata," said Doc.

Regina recovered and walked up to her sister. Regina formed a fireball in her hand but Zelena used her magic to dissipate the fireball before Regina even had a chance to throw it. Zelena then held her hand up and held it like she was going to grab Regina by the throat. But, instead she used her magic to lift Regina off the ground and choke her, at the same time, "You can't beat me, little sis. Everything Rumplestiltskin taught you, he taught me, too. But I was the better student." Then, she sent Regina flying through the clock face on the Clock Tower. Zelena then teleported inside.

Regina looked up at her half-sister and said, "What are you waiting for? Kill me."

"I never said I wanted to kill you. I said I wanted to destroy you. And to do that, I need your heart," Zelena reached into Regina's chest but came up empty-handed, "Where is it?"

"Our mother taught me one thing: Never bring your heart to a witch fight. Something you'd know if she hadn't… abandoned you." Then, Regina pushed Zelena backwards with her magic.

"You haven't won, Regina," said Zelena, "I will get your heart. I will get everything you ever had." Zelena's broom then appeared in her hand.

Regina smiled, "Not today."

Zelena then flew out the window. A few moments later the elevator doors opened and Emma, Mary Margaret, David, and Giselle walked out, "Are you alright?" called Mary Margaret.

"I'm still alive, aren't I?" said Regina.

They ran up the stairs and David helped Regina to her feet, "Gold disappeared," he said, "We thought that meant…"

"She defeated me? Hardly."

"You won?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Don't act so surprised," said Regina, "As it turns out, Zelena wanted my heart. It's a good thing I wasn't stupid enough to bring it with me."

"Any idea why she wants it?" asked Giselle.

"Well, she got David's courage and wants my heart. Those are ingredients."

"For what? A curse?" asked Emma.

"We're already in Storybrooke," said Mary Margaret, "We've already lost our memories. What else could she do to us?"

 **AN: If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going.**


	27. Summoning Cora

Summoning Cora

 **AN: I'm skipping the episode, "The Jolly Roger." Because there really isn't anything for Giselle to do there. And now on with the show.**

A couple of days after Regina and Zelena's fight on Main Street. Emma and Giselle walked in to the study of Regina's house. Hook, David and Mary Margaret were already there. Hook was sitting in a chair holding a green apple. David and Mary Margaret were sitting at a table, talking. Giselle saw Hook was holding an apple and she said, "I'd watch out for the apples in this house."

"Aye," said Hook.

"It was a joke," said Giselle, as she and Emma took their jackets off, "Where's your sense of humor?"

"It left, when the witch arrived," said Hook, as he stood up.

"Well, we're gonna take care of that. Regina said she has a plan," said Emma, as the three of them walked over to the table.

"I'm sure she does," said Hook.

Giselle sat next to sat next to Mary Margaret, Hook sat next to Giselle and Emma sat next to Hook. Leaving an empty chair between her and David. David looked at his daughter and said, "Emma, will you please tell your mother that we're not gonna name your brother 'Leopold'?"

"Uh, why not? It was my father's name," said Mary Margaret.

"People will make fun of him."

"My father was a king."

"Which is why, nobody made fun of him."

"Okay, what about 'Eva' after my mother?"

"I don't know, how that'll work with a boy."

"It might not be a boy."

Just then, Regina came in with a tray, with a sliver teapot on it, "Sorry to keep you waiting. I was making this special tea." Regina then poured some tea in to each of the small silver cups in front of each person at the table. David picked up a cup and got ready to drink it, "No! Don't.. drink it. It's a deadly poison summoning the Dark Vortex."

"I prefer Earl Grey," said David.

"The Dark What?" asked Giselle.

"Zelena came by this morning," said Regina, "While the Dark One was stealing my heart, she was here gloating," she sat down in the empty chair, "She said that my weakness was that I don't know enough of her past. So, I have decided to summon someone who does. We have to talk to my mother." Regina turned the lights off and set the candle that Mary Margaret used to kill Cora in the middle of the table, "It's a fairly simple ritual, but not often performed."

"If it's easy to talk to the dead, why not do it more?" asked Emma.

"Well, because to do it, you need the murder weapon and… the murderer."

Mary Margaret shifted in her chair. Regina lit both ends of the candle. Then, Emma asked, "What do we need to do?"

Regina put her hands palms up on the table, "Focus on Cora." Everyone joined hands. Emma put her right hand on Hook's wrist.

"Welcoming thoughts?" asked Hook.

"Whatever you've got," said Regina.

"Is it…?" Emma started to say but then Regina shushed her.

A few moments later there was gust of wind that blew out the fire in the fireplace. There was a crackle and everyone looked up. They saw a portal open up over their heads, "We did it," said Mary Margaret.

"Cora?" called Regina, "Mother, can you hear us? Cora, give us a sign." The portal flashed with lighting and swirled. "Do not ignore me now, mother. Please, you owe me this." The table shook. It started Mary Margaret and she let go. Then, the portal closed.

"Sorry, love," said Hook, "That was me. I crossed my legs and bumped the table." Regina looked up and sighed, then she blew out the candle.

"Do we try it again?" asked Giselle.

"No, there's no point. It worked. The portal opened, but… nothing came from it. She doesn't want to talk to me. Guess whatever secrets lie in her past, she wants to keep buried there."

* * *

David walked out of the study followed by the others, "Maybe Belle will have more luck," said David, "There has to be something that can help us.

"Right," said Emma, "My magic gets more powerful every day. By the time, this all goes down, I'll be ready."

Regina was the last one out of the study, "Make… sure you are," said Regina, with a sigh.

"Come on, let's go," said Emma. Hook followed her.

David went to take Mary Margaret's hand and she said, "You know…I think I'm going to stay and help Regina clean up."

He nodded and followed the others.

* * *

David, Emma, Giselle, Hook walked into the back room of Gold's shop. "Have you found anything, Belle?" asked Giselle.

"Yeah… I've looked over all over all the magic books I can find, and I keep coming up with the same answer. All the ingredients she's collecting are all in time travel spells…"

They all looked at each other.

They went back to Regina's and they saw a strange blue light coming from Regina's study. When they walked in they saw Regina closing a portal in the celling with her magic. Mary Margaret was seemingly asleep in a chair, "What the hell was that?!" asked Emma.

"Cora," said Regina. Then she turned to Mary Margaret, "Is she okay?"

"Mary Margaret, can you hear me?" asked David, as he knelt next to her.

" Cora… Not what we thought," said Mary Margaret weakly, "She's trying to communicate."

"She was? What'd she say?" asked Regina.

"Leopold, my… mother… My mother…"

"Shh," said David, "Mary Margaret, relax."

"She's not making sense," said Emma, "We need to call a doctor."

"If she knows something that could help us…" Regina started to say

Giselle interrupted her, "Regina, it's gonna have to wait."

"It can't wait! If we want to stop Zelena, we have to know what the hell she's doing and why!"

"I can help with half of that," said Belle.

"What?" asked Regina,

"She's planning on going back… Back in time."

"Are you certain?" asked Regina. Belle nodded and Regina continued, "No one's ever been able to cast a spell to go back in time".

"Well, clearly, she thinks she can succeed. I mean, brains, courage, a-a resilient heart Those ingredients are in every time-travel spell I've found."

"Why go back in time?" asked Giselle, "I mean, we have no idea what she's trying to accomplish."

"I do," said Mary Margaret as she came back awake, "She… she didn't…"

"Don't push yourself," said David.

"She didn't want to give up Zelena. She was forced to by… mm. By my mother. Princess Eva… She told a secret just like I did."

"Wait," said Emma, "I thought our family were the good guys."

Regina sighed, "Life is too messy for it to ever be that simple."

"You're saying if it wasn't for Snow's mother, Cora would have kept Zelena," said David.

"She would have been tutored by Rumpelstiltskin," said Belle.

"All if it weren't for this Princess Eva?" asked Hook.

"So that means…" said Emma,

"Zelena's going back to kill my mother," said Snow.

Regina gasped, "You'll have never been born."

"I'm guessing this is where your help ends," said Emma.

"Now, think it through, Ms. Swan," said Regina, "That means you would have never been born, and neither will Henry."

"And on this different path, Regina, you may not be, either," added Mary Margaret.

"It's a good thing no one has ever succeeded with this time-travel nonsense," said Hook.

"The baby," said David.

"What?"

"That's what's missing. That's why none have succeeded. Somehow, some way, our baby is the key. Zelena went to a lot of effort to get close to our unborn child. That's what she's after."

"What is she going to do to with…?" Mary Margaret asked.

"It doesn't matter," said David, "She's not gonna get it. We're gonna stop her. Since our baby's not born, she's stuck, and we have what we need Time."

Mary Margaret put a hand on her stomach, "Just not very much of it."

 **AN: If you like this story, and you haven't done so yet, Favorite and Follow. Also, give me a Review and let me know what you think of this. It gives me motivation to keep going.**


End file.
